CASCARITA
by AngelaMort
Summary: --AVISO: Angela is in da house!-- PS. Soy yo o la pagina no me esta respetanto la simbologia? llamense acentos, guiones, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Pues bueno, un fic conmemorativo por el Mundial de fútbol y por que es mi deporte favorito así que, bueno, los dejo con esto que escribí, es inevitable cuando las ideas vienen a la cabeza por ver o hacer ciertas cosas (en mi caso al ver la película de "GOL").

Disfrútenlo y Arriba México! (Y abajo el América... este equipo SUX) Que por cierto, los comerciales que incluiré aquí (Y verán mas adelante) son producto de que hace años el autor Luis-Kun, RedScorpion y yo nos la pasábamos escribiendo idiotez y media en el MSN (que tiempos aquellos) o en defecto, las tonterías que decíamos o inventábamos terminaban plasmadas en el Psicology Room o el Intérname. (No se como Ulti nos soportaba en ese entonces.. y hasta la fecha hehe) así que los anuncios son propiedad de nosotros 3.

Y bueno, el de "Mas barato por quincena" estará suspendido hasta que termine este fic (o quien sabe, igual y bajo el Cap. 10) ya que como dije antes, es por la fiebre del fútbol, así que ya saben. E igual y algunas autoras (que conocerán muy bien, son las mejores en cuanto a humor, claro, sin hacer menos a otros) hagan aparición en este fic, ando en eso y esperaré respuesta por parte de ellas.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **CASCARITA ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

CAPITULO1: "EL RETO" 

Todo comenzó una mañana como cualquier otra en el santuario, en donde en el gran templo, para ser exactos en el gran comedor, estaban desayunando unos invitados nada inusuales de la deidad de la sabiduría. (sabiduría, como no)

-Y dime linda Saori ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Julián quien estaba sentado junto a ella.

-Yo bien –respondió indiferente- ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente, preciosa Saori. –respondió Julián.

Eris, Artemisa e Hilda solo giraron sus ojos para arriba por aquel comportamiento tan lambiscón de la deidad marina. El resto solo trataba de ignorarlo, osease Abel, Hades y Apolo.

-Dime Saori, ¿Y ese milagro que nos invitas a desayunar? –preguntó Hilda con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? –preguntó Saori.

-Es que como eres bien coda.. –murmuró Eris.

-¿Dijiste algo, querida? –preguntó Saori a la manzana de la discordia.

-No Saori, seria incapaz –respondió Eris cínicamente.

-Hum.. –musitó Saori- Y díganme, ¿Como les va con sus guerreros?

-Pues a mi de maravilla, Linda Saori –respondió Julián- Mis generales Marinos son de lo mas respetuosos, ordenados y muy responsables.

-Pues mis Dioses Guerreros son súper limpios, educados y sobretodo pacíficos –respondió Hilda muy tajante.

-Mis espectros son a todo dar –respondió Hades sin preocupación alguna- digo, son muy obedientes.

-Pues mis angelitos son muy responsables y siempre están a la moda –respondió Artemisa.

-Pues mis guerreros de la corona también son muy ordenados y responsables –respondió Abel.

-Pues yo no tengo guerreros –comentó Eris- Bueno si, pero no los necesito, además Orfeo se fue al Inframundo, jum. –dijo finalmente.

-¿Y tus Santos, Saori? –preguntó Hilda.

-Pues ellos son exageradamente limpios, ordenados, silenciosos, responsables, trabajadores, educados y muy modositos –respondió finalmente Atenea.

Mientras tanto, afuera del templo, en la salida de la casa de Piscis, se encontraban nuestros Santos dorados con el resto de la tropa.

-Esa Saori cada día esta mas loca –comentó Milo quien veía hacia el templo.

-¿Ahora que le dio por invitar a esos? –dijo Mascara refiriéndose a las deidades.

-Eso digo yo –comentó Sigfried- Y para acabarla, nosotros somos lo que tenemos que venir y soportarlos a ustedes.

-¡Ay! Mira que nosotros no estamos que brincamos de felicidad al verlos –comentó Saga.

-Yo ya me quiero ir –dijo un berrinchado Sorrento- No se por que Julián siempre me tiene que traer de su acompañante, pudo haber traído a Isaac o al inútil de Bian, pero NO, Sorrento siempre termina pagando los platos rotos.

-Ni te quejes, que nosotros siempre tenemos que soportar a Abel solitos –dijo Berenice.

-Exacto, al menos ustedes son mas de cinco, no que nosotros solo somos tres –refunfuñó Jaoh.

-Abel siempre nos trae de sus sirvientes ;o; -dijo un triste Atlas- "Berenice, lava la ropa, Jaoh has la comida, Atlas, limpia mis zapatos, Berenice, ordeña a la vaca, Jaoh, has queso, yogurt y crema, Atlas, tengo hemorroides ¿Me ayudas a ponerme mi cremita?" ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Hasta eso Hades es tolerable –interrumpió Minos- Nunca está en el inframundo, así que no lo soportamos.

-Parece que los únicos que toleran a su dueña son esos –comentó Shura quien señaló a los Seus quienes estaban con Afrodita viendo uno de esos programas baratos de las mañanas.

-Pues yo toleraré a Artemisa pero no a esos dos –exclamó Ikarus- Yo si soy machín.

-¡Oye! –exclamó a lo lejos Thesseus quien escuchó lo que había dicho el pelirrojo y se acercó junto con Odysseus y Afro.

-Osea ¡Hello, pelirrojito! Te hemos dicho miles de veces que no somos del otro bando, osea cero que ver y lo sabes –recalcó Thesseus- ¿No es verdad, Oddy?

-Osea Claro Thessy –respondió el mencionado- Somos metrosexuales que es diferente.

-Mátenme... –murmuró Ikarus.

-Metrosexuales, claro... y como que Misty y Afro son los hombrecitos del Santuario. –comentó Mu.

-Escúchame barbacoa andante, Misty es el que vende carisma, yo si soy todo un hombrecito –dijo un ofendido Afrodita.

-Pues vender carisma es muy divertido –comentó Aioros.

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Aja... –musitó Aioria- Como sea ¿De que tanto hablaran todo ellos? –refiriéndose a los dioses.

-No lo sé, pero ya me quiero ir, me preocupa lo que Syd y los otros puedan hacer, están de encargados en Asgard. –comentó Sigfried preocupado-.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en las frías tierras de Asgard.

-Siempre me he preguntado el que tendrá adentro la estatua de Odín –comentó Thor.

-Pues dulces no lo creo –respondió Mime.

-Pues habrá que investigarlo –comentó Alberich maliciosamente.

-A lo mejor es de esos frascos gigantes que contienen miel –dijo Bud.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen –dijo Syd.

-Ah vamos, ¿Que será lo peor que podría pasar? –preguntó Phenril.

-Que Hilda nos deje sin postre de nuevo –comento Thor preocupado- ¡NOOO!

-No es para tanto –comentó Alberich- Quizás la estatua sea una de esas figuras de chocolate que están envueltas.

-Dejen de decir tanta tontería –reclamó Syd-

-Que amargado estas, hermanito ¬¬ –comentó Bud.

-Pues yo digo que veamos que contiene la estatua –volvió a mencionar Alberich.

-¡SI! –dijeron todos al unísono a excepción de Syd.

-Hilda nos va a asesinar u.u-

De regreso al Santuario. Pero al comedor.

-¿Así que tus Santos son como dices? –preguntó Hilda- Pues yo no recuerdo nada de eso en la pasada fiesta navideña. (fic)

-Pues tus Dioses guerreros no fueron la excepción, querida –respondió Saori- Y ni que decir de los Generales Marinos –hacia Julián.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando a esos... muchachitos les gusta divertirse –defendió la deidad marina- Aun que también ciertos espectros estuvieron involucrados.

-Mis espectros no tuvieron la culpa, todo fue ocasionado por los santuchos esos de Atenea –dijo Hades déspotamente.

-Y ni que decir de esos mocosos de bronce, que siempre tienen que llegar a donde no les incumbe –dijo Eris mas que enfadada.

-Pero al menos en las batallas mis caballeros obtienen la victoria –dijo Saori con cierto orgullo.

-¿Insinúas que nuestros guerreros son unos debiluchos? –preguntó Artemisa mas que ofendida.

-No, pero ya que lo dices de esa manera... –respondió Saori cínicamente.

-Para tu información mis guerreros son mejores que los tuyos –defendió Abel- Y cuando digo mejores, lo digo en todo.

-Ni que decir de mis Dioses Guerreros, también son muy fuertes y saben hacer mas que impartir golpes como unos trogloditas –dijo Hilda mientras veía a Saori.

-¿Insinúas que mis Santos no saben hacer otra cosa que pelear? –preguntó Saori.

-No, pero ya que lo dices de esa manera... –respondió Hilda de igual manera.

-¡Eso si que no! Mis santos pueden hacer mas que eso –Saori se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Aja, Y como que? –preguntó Artemisa quien también se levantó.

-Er.. Pues... Son buenos en los deportes –dijo finalmente para sacarse de apuros.

-Claro, en las luchas grecorromanas -comentó Abel burlonamente.

-Seguro, se llevarían todos los trofeos –comentó burlonamente Hades.

-Cállense que ustedes no cantan mal las rancheras –refunfuñó Saori- ¡Les daré un ejemplo muy claro de lo que hacen bien mis Santos, son excelentes, por darles un ejemplo, en Fútbol!

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Hades- Eso si que no, nadie como mis espectros, si vieras que juegan tan bien... claro, solo que en vez de balón, toman los cráneos de los muertos.

-Como no... –murmuró Saori.

-¿Quieres apostar? –dijo finalmente Hades, todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Saori ante la pregunta.

-Qué si quieres apostar a ver quien tiene a los mejores jugadores –respondió Hades.

-¡Ni loca! No me rebajare a eso –bufó molesta Saori.

-¿Qué pasa Saori? –preguntó Hilda- ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Claro que no! –respondió enfadada.

-Pues ni parece –añadió Artemisa.

-No me reten... ¿Saben que? ¡Acepto! –dijo finalmente- Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Hades.

-Que los demás también participen, a ver si como hablan...

-Estoy de acuerdo –respondió Hilda.

-Yo igual –le siguió Julián.

-Yo no tengo guerreros –respondió Eris.

-¡No es justo! –dijo Artemisa- Yo solo tengo 3 guerreros, mis angelitos.

-Y yo igual –le siguió Abel.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto, Artemisa y tú harán un equipo –dijo finalmente Saori.

Los mencionados intercambiaron miradas.

-De acuerdo, entonces serán de 6 integrantes los equipos –dijo Abel.

-Exacto –dijo Artemisa.

-Y también, como según ustedes quieren probar a mis santos, van a participar uno de cada rango –dijo Saori.

-Espérate.. –Hades comenzó a contar con sus dedos- ¿Eso quiere decir que tendrás a tres equipos participando de tu lado?

-En realidad son 5..

-¿Cómo que 5? –preguntó Eris.

-Claro, todos mis santos dorados participarán, con ellos son 2 equipos, solo haré un equipo de mis santos de plata, uno de bronce y las amazonas también participarán.

-Tramposa... –murmuró Hilda.

-Yo se los advertí, así que no hay marcha atrás.

-Muy bien, a lo hecho pecho –dijo Abel.

Todos estrecharon sus manos como cerrando aquel trato e intercambiaban miradas de pocos amigos. Sin embargo: ¿Qué sucederá cuando se enteren los pobres involucrados de cada reino?

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA DE MI:** Hola, pues bueno, aquí el 1er capitulo, esperó les haya gustado esta otra idea recién salida de mi mente retorcida, un fic, como dije antes, conmemorativo al próximo mundial que viene, Alemania 2006, así que este fic espero terminarlo para antes del mundial. (además de que me encanta el fut)

Por cierto, el nombre de "Cascarita" es por que aquí en México así se les llaman a las retas de fútbol, osease, juegos callejeros. Se que lo de este fic no será así, pero me gustó el titulo, por eso lo dejé. También espero no haber tenido faltas de horrografía, hago lo mejor que puedo para evitarlas.

Y bueno, espero bajar el siguiente capitulo pronto, tengo el tiempo suficiente (por ahora) entre la escuela y la vida social (comúnmente salgo fines de semana, empezando desde jueves, y aun que lo duden, si tengo) pero bueno, me salgo del tema.

Si tienes dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas o que se yo, no dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV ya sea por MSN, cosmos, Ki, lechuza, espíritu acompañante, paloma mensajera o como mas se les acomode, los veo en la próxima! Au revoir mon Ami!

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Coelho.**

----------


	2. Chapter 2

**-------**

**NOTA: **Pues bueno, primero que nada y como siempre lo hago, Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios. Se me olvidó mencionar que a los Ángeles de Artemisa yo les apodé "Los Seus" por que los nombres de esos 3 terminan así. (y creo que ya a todos se les quedó decirles así jeje ¡Impartí una nueva moda!) Y bueno aquí está el cap 2. y arriba el fútbol!

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **CASCARITA ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO2: "LA NOTICIA"**

Las deidades seguían discutiendo acerca del evento que estaban a punto de comenzar (evento, Ja claro, mas bien explotación de pobres caballeros) pero quien los culpa, fue su destino y nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero en fin, no nos salgamos del tema y veamos que sagradas conclusiones toman las deidades. (dada la redundancia)

-¿Y cuales van a ser las reglas? –preguntó Hilda.

-A mi no me vean, mis Santos son los que juegan, no yo –respondió Saori.

-Bueno, la primera regla ya la dijimos, será que los equipos constarán de 6 miembros –dijo Hades.

-La segunda regla es que no hay mas reglas –dijo Abel maliciosamente.

-¿Quieres decir que todos van a utilizar sus ataques? –preguntó Eris.

-¡Nada de eso! –exclamó Saori- Será un juego limpio, que luego me andan reclamando que mis Santos son unos trogloditas.

-Aburrida... –bufó Abel.

-La sede... –dice Apolo. (tan X es que no lo saqué en el capitulo anterior)

-Aquí en el santuario –dijo Julián.

-¿Mi Santuario? –preguntó Saori.

-Escucha querida, es el lugar mas decente en donde organizar el torneo –aclaró Eris.

-Es verdad –añadió Hilda- En el mundo Marino esta muy reducido el espacio, en Asgard no sobrevivirían, en el Inframundo a menos que tengan el 8vo sentido no pueden estar ahí...

-Te recuerdo que MIS santos tienen el 8vo sentido, queridita –comentó Saori muy presumida.

-El hecho de que tengan el 8vo sentido no los hace mejores –Bufó Hilda quien se cruza de brazos.

-Si tu lo dices... –murmura Saori- como sea, de acuerdo, la sede será aquí en el santuario, los partidos se organizarán en el coliseo del lugar, pero ni crean que les saldrá de a gratis la renta del coliseo.

-¿Lo tacaña no se te quitará nunca, verdad? –preguntó Artemisa.

-¿Qué dijiste, hermana? –pregunta Saori mas que molesta.

-No, nada...

-La fecha –dice Julián.

-¿Qué les parece... en una semana? –pregunta Hades.

-Me parece perfecto –responde Hilda.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dicen Artemisa y Abel al unísono.

-¿Y tu, Pose? –pregunta Hades.

-¡Que no me llames así! –bufó Julián- Estoy de acuerdo.

-Igual yo –añade Saori.

-¿Bien, ahora como quedarán los partidos? –preguntó Eris.

-A ver... –Hades hace cuentas con los dedos- Los 5 equipos de la tacaña...

-¡Te estoy oyendo, Hades!

-Aja... –musitó sin darle importancia a la mencionada- El quipo de Asgard, el de Pose, Mi equipo y el de Artemisa y Abel, en total son 9 equipos.

-Son nones¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? –preguntó Julián- Y otra cosa Hades... ¡Que no me digas Pose!

-Podríamos hacer una excepción, él primer equipo que gane el primer partido podría jugar con el sobrante –comentó Abel.

-Será mejor que de una buena vez hagamos los enfrentamientos ¿No creen? –preguntó Artemisa.

-Denme un poco de tiempo, hasta mañana para que forme mis equipos, tengo a demasiados caballeros y ahorita no podría escogerlos –dijo Saori.

-De acuerdo, tienes hasta mañana para hacer tus equipos –dijo Hades con cierto fastidio.

-Tengo una duda –dijo Artemisa- ¿Será reglamentario un uniforme? Si van a jugar así como así se confundirían.

-¡No! –exclamó Saori- ¿Sabes en cuanto salen los uniformes? No voy a gastar ni un centavo por eso.

-Que descaro... ¬¬ –murmuró Eris.

-¿Por qué no mejor usan sus respectivas armaduras para hacer mas representativo cada reino? –preguntó Julián.

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Pero que buena idea hermanito! –dijo Hades- Tienes la cara, pero no lo eres para nada, Pose.

-¡Que no me digas Pose! –exclamó Julián- Y para tu información, yo SIEMPRE tengo buenas ideas.

-Pues ya está, entonces manos a la obra, mañana de nuevo nos reunimos para poder hacer los partidos –comentó Artemisa.

-Esperen, se nos olvida lo mas importante... –interrumpió Julián- La apuesta ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Si! –dijo Hades- A ver, den ideas...

-De acuerdo, haremos esto –dijo Hilda- Primero, como Hades empezó esto, si pierde tendrá que teñirse el cabello de rosa y ponerse un vestido de Saori.

-¿Por qué un vestido mío? –preguntó molesta.

-No preguntes lo obvio.. –dijo Eris.

-Y bueno, todos los que pierdan servirán de sirvientes al ganador de este ¿Va? –preguntó Saori.

-Me parece bien... –dijo Artemisa.

-Hagámoslo mas interesante.. –dijo Abel.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-El ganador tendré... digo, tendrá a todos los perdedores a sus pies por tiempo indefinido, incluyendo sus respectivos reinos. –dijo Abel.

-Me parece bien –dijo Hades.

-Pues ya está –dijo Saori.

-Del balón para jugar me encargo yo, ya que se necesitará uno que aguante los golpes de todos –dijo Hades.

-Muy bien, todo ya esta organizado. –dijo Eris.

-Muy bien, entonces... –Saori les hizo gestos sutilmente de que se fueran- Digo, no es por correrlos pero ya es hora.

Las deidades poco a poco fueron saliendo del gran templo, y junto con sus respectivos guerreros se fueron, osease Abel, Artemisa y Apolo se fueron juntos con los angelitos y los guerreros de la corona rumbo al Olimpo. Hades junto con Eris (por ahí hay algo entre esos 2) y Minos se fueron al inframundo. Hilda junto con Sigfried a Asgard. Y por ultimo Julián junto con Sorrento se marcharon al Santuario Marino.

Saori se quedó en la entrada del gran templo...

-Cof... cof... –aclaró su garganta- ¡SE LES ORDENA A TODOS LOS CABALLEROS DEL SANTUARIO QUE SE PRESENTEN AL GRAN TEMPLO, Y CUANDO DIGO TODOS INCLUYEN A LOS CABALLEROS DE PLATA, LAS AMAZONAS Y LOS DE BRONCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –dicho esto, se adentró.

(N/A¡Condenada bruja... me va a dejar sorda!)

Todos los pobres y desafortunados santos se dirigieron lo mas rápido posible hacia el templo mayor, los primeros en llegar fueron los Santos dorados, seguido de los santos de Plata y finalizando los santos bronceados.

-¿Nos mandó a llamar, Atenea? –preguntó Algol.

-No, como ves solo le gusta gritar como loca –respondió Shaina.

-Lo loca es de naturaleza –murmuró Mu.

-¡Mu! –exclamó Saori- Hum... como sea, debo informarles que en los próximos días a venir se va a organizar un torneo de fútbol, aquí mismo en el santuario.

Al oír aquello todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-¡Silencio! –ordenó la deidad, todos se callaron- Y bueno, el dichoso torneo de fútbol lo hemos organizado entre mis hermanos y los otros dioses, así que van a jugar contra los otros guerreros de los otros reinos.

-¿Cómo que vamos? –preguntó Camus.

-Así como lo escuchan, así que mas vale que ganen las finales que no quiero ser el hazme reír del Santuario –dijo Saori.

-¿Y si nos negamos? –preguntó Saga.

-Tendrán un castigo sumamente doloroso –respondió Saori.

-¿Qué tan doloroso será? –preguntó Kanon.

-Pues... pues uno muy doloroso así que ya no pregunten más –dijo Saori- Van a jugar por que yo se los ordeno ¿Entendieron?.

-¿Ya ves Aioros¿Por qué no dejaste que Saga la matara? –preguntó Milo quien le dio de codazos.

-¿Y por que yo no la maté cuando tuve la oportunidad? –murmuró Shura- Estúpida compasión hacia los niños.

-Las diosas de hoy, ya no las hacen como antes... –murmuró Shion.

-En mis tiempos... blah, blah... –dijo Dohko.

-Como sea, el torneo se organizó para demostrar que ustedes mis santos saben hacer mas que impartir golpes como unos cavernícolas –dijo Saori- así que, jugarán para demostrar lo contrario. Los equipos serán de seis personas...

Mu levantó la mano.

-¿Si, Mu? –preguntó Saori.

-Pero el reglamento de fútbol dice que deben ser 11 jugadores –dijo el carnerito.

-Pues eso díselo a Hades... en fin, y haremos 5 equipos del santuario, de los caballeros dorados se dividirán para hacer 2, un equipo de los santos de plata, uno de las amazonas y uno de bronce. –dijo Saori.

Ikki levantó la mano.

-Dime Ikki –dijo Saori.

-Pues mira, nosotros –refiriéndose a los de bronce- toda nuestra vida jugamos soccer, por ende somos casi como unos profesionales...

-Creo que exageras hermano... –murmuró Shun.

-Como sea¿Pero estos? Apuesto a que no saben jugar fútbol –dijo Ikki señalando al resto de los santos.

-¿Pero como te atreves? –preguntó Aioria- Nosotros, al menos los griegos, somos muy buenos en esto del fútbol.

-Pero por supuesto que no –intervino Mascara- Debo decirles que los Italianos tenemos a los mejores futbolistas, por ende, yo soy bueno en el fútbol.

-(con acento argentino) ¡Cheeeee! Me disculpas pero no, Argentina tené los mejores futbolistas del mundo entero! –intervino Albiore.

-¡Me disculpas pero Brasil ha fabricado a los mejores, ejemplos claros son Ronaldinho, Roberto Carlos, Ronaldo y la leyenda de leyendas Pelé! –dijo Aldebarán mas que orgulloso.

-¿Pero que decís? La leyenda del fútbol es Diego Armando Maradona –dijo Albiore quien empezó a cantar la canción "La mano de Dios".

-¡Claro que no! –dijo Kanon- ¡Los griegos tenemos los mejores jugadores del mundo!

-¡Por primera y última concuerdo con mi copia tepiteña! –dijo Saga.

-Es cierto, los griegos somos muy buenos –dijo Aioria.

-Ya se creen los dueños del mundo solo por haber ganado una Eurocopa ¬¬ -murmuró Camus- en cambio Francia ha sido campeón del mundo. Y además tiene uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo, Zinedin Zidane.

-Concuerdo con Camusito –intervino Misty- Nosotros los Franceses somos mas destacados en ese ámbito y en muchos otros mas ¿Verdad, Lindo? –Misty le guiña el ojo al santo de Acuario.

Silencio sepulcral de Camus.

-¡E Italia tiene de los mejores equipos del mundo y hemos ganado mundiales también! –dijo Máscara- Y uno de sus jugadores mas destacados es Totti, Viedi, Verona y Del Piero..

-¡Y ni que decir de España, Joder tíos! –añadió Shura- ¿Qué me decís de Casillas? (N/A: se me borraron los nombres de los futbolistas españoles, solo me acordé del ex-portero del Madrid)

-¿Pero que dicen? Eso es de la prehistoria, Brasil es el campeón del mundo actualmente ¿Y les digo algo¡SOMOS PENTACAMPEONES! –gritó Aldebarán muy orgulloso- Y aun recuerdo quien quedó en segundo en la pasada Copa América –mirando a Albiore.

-¡Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! No me lo eches en cara –bufó el santo de Cepheus- Además nosotros los dejamos ganar.

-Jajajajajajajajaja –se escuchó la risa de Dio.

-¿Y tu de que te reís? –preguntó Albiore.

-De Aldebarán... –respondió el santo de la Mosca- Brasil no es tan bueno como todos piensan.

-¿pero que dices? –preguntó Aldebarán.

-¡Te recuerdo que en la copa del mundo de la sub-17 Nosotros les ganamos! –gritó con orgullo- ¡México les gano 4-1 en la final, así que también somos actuales campeones del mundo! Y otra cosa... En la copa confederaciones les ganamos 2-1!

-¡Uh! Golpe bajo... –murmuró Hyoga.

(N/A¡A webo que si! xD Eso Dio!)

-Eso no demuestra nada –dijo Aldebarán quien se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero yo debo recordarte que Argentina los sacó del torneo estando en cuartos de final –añadió Albiore.

-Eso fue favoritismo –respondió Dio- Todo mundo sabe que México jugó mejor que Argentina. Además de que también tiene a los mejores futbolistas como Rafa Márquez, Jared Borguetti, Osvaldo Sánchez, la leyenda de leyendas Hugo Sánchez y el mejor de todos... el "Cuau" –dicho esto, pone aquella pose ridícula de este ultimo jugador. (N/A: ahora si Dio la cag$ en eso último... en primera odio al Cuau, y por ende al América... ¿Ni se nota que me gusta el fut, verdad?)

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Albiore- Nosotros somos los mejores!

-Pues se equivocan ya que además los Italianos tenemos a la mejor Liga del fútbol, mencionando algunos equipos como el Inter de Milán y el Juventus. –añadió Máscara.

-¡En eso apoyo a Máscara! –interrumpió Dante- ¡Los italianos somos los mejores!

-¡Joder Hombre! Se nota que vosotros no conocéis el verdadero fútbol –dijo Shura- La mejor liga es la española y los mejores equipos son el Real Madrid (en sus tiempos), el Atlético de Madrid y el actual campeón de la Liga de Campeones, El barça. (N/A: Aun que sinceramente prefiero que gane el Arsenal... No me vean asi, soy madrilista y con mas que le quiera ir al Barça ps nomàs no puedo... Aun que el Real Madrid este bn chafa ultimamente...)

-Pues nuestros quipos también son buenos –dijo Kanon- Ejemplos claros son el Olimpiakos y el Paratinaikos.

-¡Eso es cierto! –dijeron al unísono Aioria y Milo.

-¡Cheee! Pero si los mejores equipos del mundo son los Argentinos, El boca y el River Plate son los mas destacados! Así que dejensé de decir boludeces! –irrumpió Albiore.

-¡Pero dicen tontería y media! –interrumpió Jamian- Los ingleses tenemos a los mejores equipos, un ejemplo clarísimo es el Manchester y en cuanto a jugadores Owen y Beckham son buenísimos jugando!

-Pero los alemanes no nos quedamos atrás –dijo Sirius- ¡Uno de los mejores equipos es el Bayer Münich! Además de que la sede del mundial que viene será en mi país, y nosotros vamos por la copa del mundo.

-¡Pero claro que no! México aun que lo duden ganará la copa! Además también tenemos equipos destacables como las Chivas, los Pumas (¡Arriba!) y las águilas del América! –dijo Dio. (N/A: Mátenlo...)

-¡Ay ya cállense por el amor de Zeus! –exclamó Shaka mas que enfadado- Si la India jugara fútbol, seriamos los mejores.

--Es cierto, nuestro maestro tiene razón –comentó Shiva.

-¡Los apoyo! –añadió Agora.

-Bueno ¿Ya no? –intervino Shiryu- tenemos que formar los equipos.

Sin embargo Shiryu y Shaka fueron ignorados ya que Albiore, Dio, Aldebarán, Máscara, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Camus (aun que usted no lo crea), Jamian, Dante, Sirius, entre otros, seguían enfrascados en su productiva y culta conversación acerca de fútbol.

-Hombres... –murmuró Marín.

-No piensan en otra cosa que no sea en peleas, alcohol, sexo y fútbol –le siguió Shaina- Aun que debo apoyar a Máscara y Dante, los italianos somos buenos en todo...

-OK... ¡YA ME HARTARON! –exclamó Saori, su grito hizo que todo se quedaran fríos- Por hacer este escándalo, yo escogeré a los equipos.

-¡Nooooo! –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Japón si quisiera, tendría el mejor equipo de fútbol... –murmuró Seiya.

Mientras en otro lugar, en Asgard.

Hilda y Sigfried iban llegando al palacio de Valhala, y al llegar notaron que todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio.

-¿Por qué presiento que algo no esta bien? –preguntó Hilda.

Sigfried solo se encogió de hombros. Ambos rápidamente se dirigieron a donde estaba la estatua de Odín y se encontraron a los dioses guerreros en bola tratando de despegar a Thor quien tenia su lengua pegada en el pie izquierdo de la estatua.

-¿Pero que significa esto? –preguntó Hilda.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alberich.

-Pues que Thor tenga la lengua pegada en la sagrada estatua de Odín –respondió Hilda.

-No es nada Princesa, solo esta tratando de adivinar la temperatura a la que estamos ¿No es verdad chicos? –preguntó Alberich hacia los demás.

Todos asintieron, mientras que Sigfried se acercó discretamente a Syd.

-Oye ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –pregunto Dubhé Alpha a Mizar Zeta.

-Aja.. –respondió Syd.

-¿Qué pasó en realidad? –preguntó Sigfried.

-Nada... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por que, la estatua de Odín tiene una zanahoria en vez de su nariz –respondió Sigfried- No me digas que de nuevo pensaron que la estatua era de chocolate o algo así.

-Pues mas o menos, y el que se comió la nariz fue Thor.

Mientras tanto en el mundo Marino...

Julián y Sorrento iban llegando al pilar principal donde los generales marinos los estaban esperando, milagrosamente estaban tranquilos y nada se había roto. (digo eso por si algunos recuerdan el pilar principal).

La deidad marina se pasó de frente y subió las escaleras en donde se encontraba su trono, vio fijamente a los siete presentes. (menos Kanon mas Tethys)

-Tengo algo que decirles –dijo Julián seriamente- Yo... Yo... ¡Yo soy su padre!

-¿Eh? O.o –preguntaron todos al unísono bastante confundidos.

-Digo, que yo les voy a informar que entre todos los dioses hemos organizado un torneo de Fútbol y... –dijo Julián.

-Pero.. –interrumpió Bian.

-Cállate y déjame hablar... ¿Qué les estaba diciendo? –Julián se rascó la cabeza- ¡Ah si! Que se organizó el torneo por que Hades y Atenea son unos habladores... en fin, tenemos que ganar es torneo si no quieren ser la burla de todos los reinos.

-Pero... –interrumpió Bian de nuevo.

-¡Que te calles! –dijo Julián- ¡Ah si! Les decía, el torneo se organizó por que a Saori y al idiota de Hades hicieron una apuesta y nos involucraron a todos, pero eso no importa, así que en el torneo también van a entrar todos los Santos de Atenea, los dioses esos de Asgard, los espectros de Hades y los Ángeles de Artemisa junto con los guerreros de la corona. Ahora si ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Es obligatorio? –preguntó Bian.

-Si...

-¡Ah no! Me niego rotundamente... –dijo Sorrento.

-¿No vas a participar? –preguntó Julián.

-¡Primero muerto!

Julián lo apunta con su tridente.

-Digo, primero muerto a no jugar Je, Je,...

-Así me gusta –murmuró Julián- Y también los equipos van a consistir en seis integrantes, estamos exactos, como Kanon no está, Tethys estará en la banca.

-¿Cómo que en la banca? –preguntó enfadada- El hecho de que sea una mujer no quiere decir que no sepa jugar ¡Exijo igualdad!

-Esta ya empezó con su feminismo ¬¬ -murmuró Eo.

Mientras en otro lugar, en el Inframundo.

Hades, Eris y Minos iban llegando Giudecca, donde Pandora, Aiacos y Rada los estaban esperando.

-¡Ya vine! –gritó Hades al momento de entrar a su palacio.

-¡Hermanito! –llega Pandora hacia él- ¿Cómo te fue¿Viste a Shakita?

-Hum... –musitó Rada bastante molesto.

-Hola Pandora –saludó Eris.

-Jum... –Pandora voltea hacia otro lado con cara de fastidio- Hola Eris.

-Bueno ¿Y como le fue Emperador Hades? –preguntó Aiacos.

-Pues me fue bien con la bruja de Atenea (Atenea, no su bruja) y bueno, necesito que todos los espectros (los mas importantes) se reúnan aquí, tengo una noticia importante que decirles –ordenó Hades- Y también traigan una barra de chocolate.

Los jueces intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

-¡Pero muévanse! –Hades chasqueó los dedos.

Minos, Aiacos y Rada desaparecieron de ahí, segundos después iban entrando Alraune, Hypnos, Thanatos, Lune, Esfinge, Basilisk, Myu entre demás espectros.

-Aquí están como ordenaste –dijo Aiacos- Y la barra de chocolate... ¿Pero para que? –pregunto al momento de mostrársela.

-Ah, el chocolate es para mi –Hades se lo arrebata- Como sea, los he mandado a llamar por que les tengo una noticia muy importante.

-¿Una noticia importante? –preguntó Pandora.

-Así es, hace rato cuando estuve en la reunión junto con Pose y los demás estuvimos hablando y salió al aire la conversación sobre quien de nosotros teníamos a los mejores guerreros y bueno, ustedes saben, una cosa llevó a la otra y...

-¡Déjate de rodeos y dilo de una vez! –exclamó Pandora.

-Bueno, bueno... Que entre todos nosotros organizamos un torneo de fútbol. –dijo Hades.

-¿Por eso se tardaron tanto? –preguntó Minos.

-(con voz gay) Pero el fut es un deporte tan agresivo, se me podrían maltratar mis alitas –dijo Myu.

-¿Y quienes mas van a participar? –preguntó Esfinge.

-Pues estarán los Santos de la bruja, los de Asgard, las marinas de Pose y los Ángeles junto con los guerreros de la corona de Abel –respondió Hades- Y mas vale que ganen el torneo que si no tendremos que ser sirvientes por tiempo indefinido del ganador y yo tendré que pintarme el cabello de rosa.

-Eso tenemos que verlo... –murmuró Thanatos a Hypnos, sin embargo este ultimo estaba en el quinto sueño.

-¿Osea que todo esto fue una apuesta! –preguntó Rada todo infartado- ¿Acaso creen que somos unos objetos y que nos pueden utilizar a su antojo?

-Si –respondió Hades.

-Me siento TAN usado U.U –dijo un Rada todo indignado.

-Así que vayan haciendo al equipo titular el cual constara de 6 miembros –ordenó Hades.

-Pero Hades, Orfeo no estará con nosotros, dijo que iba a pasar unas vacaciones junto con Eurídice en el santuario –dijo Esfinge.

-Ese Orfeo¿Quién se cree para poder andar con el dios que se le da la gana? –refunfuña Eris.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en el Olimpo.

-¿Fútbol? –pregunta Odysseus.

-Osea, OSEA, OOOSSSEEEAAA ¡no! –exclamó Thesseus- Pero si ese deporte es tan brusco, osea me tapo un ojo, me tapo el otro ¡Y NO VEO NADA!.

-No sean niñitas ¬¬ -dijo Ikarus.

-Ni modo mis angelitos, no me quedó de otra, por nuestra honra tendrán que jugar –dijo Artemisa.

-¿Además no querrán quedar como unos debiluchos cobardes frente a los santos de Atenea y esa odiosa, o si? –preguntó Abel.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además ese Saga me debe una –refunfuñó Jaoh. (N/A¿Jaoh si fue el que cayó muerto en manos de Saga, no?)

-Es verdad, y ni que decir de esos guerreros de bronce –le siguió Berenice.

-Pero... Pero... –dijo Thesseus quien volteo a ver a Abel- Tío Abel ¿En serio tenemos que jugar?

-Así es pequeños angelitos –respondió el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo, jugaremos por la honra del Olimpo –dijeron al unísono Oddy y Thessy.

Y así fue que se enteraron los pobres guerreros de cada reino, sin embargo quedan muchas preguntas al aire... ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo¿Como se organizarán los 5 equipos del santuario¿Quiénes jugaran contra quien¿Maradona o Pelé¿El tío Apolo consolará a los Seus? Pues estas y muchas dudas en el siguiente capitulo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE MI:** Pues bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo en donde los santos de Atenea estuvieron enfrascados en su amena conversación. Siento que quedó algo flojo, pero en fin, tienen la ultima palabra.

Bueno, pues de nuevo quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios y mails que me hacen llegar, en verdad mil gracias a todos.

Que por cierto, de las amazonas como solo son 4, me veré a la necesidad de poner a 2 personajes OC, para completar las 6. una de ellas es una creación mía llamada Angel (fic "Un corazón de cristal) y espero yo (aun que técnicamente me dijo que si) a Lein Eorin (del fic Inter-Nos), para que se complete Je, Je.

Y como siempre me resta decir, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, ideas o lo que quieras decirme, no dudes en enviarme un mail, PV, R&R, por vía MSN o que se yo, los leo en la siguiente, Au revoir!

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Coelho.**

_**-------------**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-------------**_

**NOTA: ¡EL GRAN DÍA HA LLEGADO!**

Al fin oficialmente comenzó la FIFA World Cup Deutschland 2006, así que prepárense que la fiebre futbolera se va a poner mas candente. Apoyen a sus países y

¡Arriba México Señores, Eh, México, México! (Ok ya me emocioné)

También quiero agradecer sus comentarios que me hacen llegar tanto por vía Review, MSN, Privados y mail, se que nunca lo digo, pero es muy chido recibir sus criticas, tanto de este fic como en los otros, gracias en serio por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis tonterías tanto a los lectores de aquí, como en fanautores y el paraíso del fan fiction.

¡Y todavía hay Ángela pa' rato Wuajaja... ejem, ya, empecemos!.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **CASCARITA ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

CAPITULO 3: "El sorteo" 

Todos seguían reunidos en el gran templo, algunos santos de oro y plata estaban debatiendo acerca de un tema cultural y de suma importancia (según ellos, hombres dejarán de ser), el cual era acerca del fútbol.

-¡Ya cállense, por hacer este escándalo, yo escogeré a los equipos! –exclamó Saori.

-Pero Atenea... –murmuró Milo.

-Nada, yo los voy a escoger y no quiero mas discusiones –advirtió la deidad.

Todos se cruzaron de brazos y pusieron puchero. En eso, iban entrando dos personas al salón.

-Buenas –saludo el recién llegado.

-¡Orfeo! ¿Pero que haces aquí? –preguntó Shun.

-Pues vine a pasar unas vacaciones junto con mi novia –respondió el santo de Lyra.

-Hola –saludo Eurídice.

-Orfeo, que bueno que llegas –dijo Saori sospechosamente mas amable que de lo acostumbrado. Orfeo solo lo miró extrañado- Que bueno que has llegado.

El santo de la Lyra la miró con extrañeza.

-Hum... –musitó Eurídice al notar muy coqueta a la deidad de la sabiduría con su novio.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Orfeo mas que extrañado.

-Bueno Orfeo, lo que sucede es que se organizó un torneo de fútbol y llegas justo en el momento indicado. –respondió Saori mas que sonriente, se podría decir que hasta daba miedo.

-Huye ahora que puedes... –murmuró Algol a Orfeo discretamente.

-¿Fútbol? –preguntó Orfeo aun sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Lo que sucede es que... –y así Saori le empezó a explicar lo que ustedes ya saben y lo cual no pienso volver a explicar- ...y es por eso que se hará el torneo, así que mientras estés aquí en el santuario, estas bajo mis ordenes.

-Ya había olvidado lo bruja que era... –murmuró Orfeo tristemente.

-Te dije que fuéramos a Disneylandia, pero como siempre nunca me haces caso... –murmuró Eurídice al santo de la Lyra.

-Y bueno... –siguió Saori- ya que estamos todos completos, haremos los equipos, Shion, trae el material...

-¿Cuál material? –preguntó el carnero mayor confundido.

-Pues el pizarrón para poder anotar a los equipos, hojas blancas y lapiceros. –respondió la deidad.

-Pero si no tenemos ningún pizarrón, usted dijo que era gastar en balde –respondió Shion.

-Ejem... –musitó Saori- Pues ve y consígueme uno..

-Pero...

-¡Anda!

Shion sin ningún remedio se teletransportó y desapareció del lugar, segundos después apareció con un pizarrón blanco y algunos plumones.

-Aquí esta el pizarrón y las otras cosas, Atenea... –dijo Shion quien respiraba agitadamente.

-¿De donde habrá sacado esas cosas? –preguntó Kanon a Milo.

-Sepa tu... –respondió el bicho.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí...

-Ni modo niños, como desapareció el pizarrón que nos donó el gobierno y el demás material, lamentablemente no tendremos clases U.U –dijo una maestra de primaria.

-¡EEEH! –los niños del salón gritaron de felicidad.

De regreso al Santuario.

-Pues bien, como dije antes, elegiré yo a los equipos así que bueno, lo organizaremos de esta manera: Shion les repartirá a cada uno una hoja de papel y cada uno anotará su nombre, después doblarán su hoja y me darán los papeles, al azar conforme salgan serán los equipos, así que empecemos con los dorados.

Shion comenzó a repartir las hojas y los bolígrafos solo a los santos dorados, incluyéndose a él. Los santos de las doce casas comenzaron a anotar sus nombres en las hojas. Los demás caballeros y amazonas presentes solo observaban. Ya terminando de anotar, les entregaron los papeles a la bruja, digo, Saori.

La deidad de cabellos violáceos colocó en una especie de pecera (sabrá Zeus de donde la sacó) los papeles y los comenzó a revolver. Tomó un plumón y comenzó a dividir en este mismo 5 secciones donde en cada una escribió: Equipo dorados 1, Equipo dorados 2, Equipo plata, Equipo amazonas y Equipo bronce.

-Bien, empecemos –dijo Saori quien sacó el primer papel y lo desdobló- El primer integrante del equipo uno es Mascara Mortal –dicho esto, lo anotó.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-Silencio –ordenó Saori- bien, el segundo es.. Shaka...

-¿Qué? ¿Estaré con el psicópata? –preguntó el rubio mas que histérico.

-Mira que estar con tigo copia pirata de Barbie no me da gusto... –refunfuñó Mascara.

-¡Cállense! –ordenó de nuevo Saori quien empezó a sacar los papeles y comenzó a anotar a los integrantes del equipo dorado uno- El tercer integrante es Shura... el cuarto Afrodita... el quinto Aioros... el sexto... Shion... y el séptimo Kanon, uno estará en la banca...

-¿QUÉ? ¡Estaré con el psicópata, la Barbie, la copia de Saga y la florecita! –exclamó Shura- Por lo menos Aioros y el patriarca están en mi equipo...

-Escúchame cabra de los Alpes, mejor ni hables que no eres una paloma blanca –refunfuñó Shaka.

-¡Es verdad! –añadió Afro- Además no es por opción...

-Pudo haber sido peor –comentó Aioros.

-¡Y que no soy la copia de Saga! –exclamó Kanon ofendido- Aun que al menos no me tocó con ese pelele...

-¿A quien le dices pelele, imbécil? –exclamó Saga.

-Pues al único pelele de aquí –respondió Kanon.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Jabú.

-Imbécil... –murmuró Saga.

-¡Silencio! –ordenó Saori- Bueno, ya sabemos los integrantes del primer equipo, así que por ende los que sobren serán del segundo equipo, así que quedan Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Aioria, Milo, Camus y Dohko...

-Bueno, al menos mi equipo esta decente... –murmuró Mu.

-¡Bien, me tocó con Camus:D –dijo Milo mas que feliz.

-Que remedio... –murmuró el santo de Acuario.

Ya anotados y hechos los equipos de los dorados, ahora seguían los de plata. Saori ordenó que hiciesen lo mismo que los santos de oro y por sorteo también fueron seleccionados.

-Pues bien –dijo Saori- El primer integrante del equipo plateado será... Orfeo...

-Me lleva u.u –murmuró el mencionado.

-Bonitas vacaciones –bufó Eurídice.

-El segundo es... Albiore...

-¡Che! Sabia que yo estaría, con migo es mas que suficiente –dijo mas que entusiasta el mencionado.

-El tercero es... Cristal... el cuarto... Algol... el quinto... Dante... y el sexto... Dio...

-¡Eso mero! –dijo Dio- A Wilson sabia que yo estaría, van a ver que el talento mexicano triunfará...

-¡Che! Me disculpas pero el talento Argentino esta por encima –exclamó Albiore. (N/A: Quiero dedicar las futuras peleas de egos entre Dio y Albiore al foro SSLastHope, el cual Sario y yo pertenecemos y somos re peleoneros jaja)

-U.U mátenme –murmuró Cristal.

-Ya van a empezar –murmuró Shaka.

-¡Cállense! –exclamó Saori- como sea, los demás estarán en la banca, pero aun así entrenarán ya que son suplentes.

-Oh T.T –dijeron los sobrantes caballeros de plata.

-Bueno, ahora vamos con las amazonas –dijo Saori.

-Creo que no es necesario -dijo Marín- estamos exactas. (N/A: Voy a agregar a mi personaje ya q es amazona (supongo q algunos la han de conocer) y faltan, y estoy en espera de que una autora y amiga mía me preste a su amazona, así que en lo que me responde dejaré a las 5 presentes)

-Es cierto –añadió Geist- Nuestro equipo es tan miserable, digo, en el aspecto de que somos tan pocas... el machismo de hoy...

-Pero no importa, nosotras podremos patear el trasero de todos ellos ¿Creen que por ser mujeres vamos a dejarnos? –preguntó Shaina.

-¡Es cierto! –añadió Geist.

-Eso lo veremos... –murmuró Milo.

Shaina se dirigió hacia donde el bicho.

-¿Crees que por ser viejas nos vamos a dejar? ¿Eh? ¿EH? ¡Dímelo, en mi cara ALACRÁN COBARDE! –gritó insistente y casi yéndosele encima.

-Yo... este... ¡No me pegues! –Milo se cubre con sus brazos.

-Me das vergüenza... –murmuró Camus.

-Vamos, es solo un torneo de fútbol, no es para tanto –comentó Angel(1)- ¿Verdad cariño? –dirigiéndose hacia Shaka.

-Claro mi vida –respondió el rubio.

-U.U ya van a empezar de cursis... –murmuró Saga.

-Pero en fin, les demostraremos que no estamos equivocadas –dice June al momento de azotar su látigo.

-Ok, entonces sobre las amazonas no hay mas que discutir –dijo Saori al momento de anotar en el pizarrón a las mencionadas- Ahora sigue el ultimo equipo el cual ya seleccione mentalmente y quedaron así: Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Jabú... (tuve que poner a ese inútil por que es el menos inútil que Ichi, Nachi y los otros inútiles olvidados)

-Era de suponerse que nos eligieran a los de siempre –comentó Shiryu.

-Pues bien, ya están los equipos, ahora le avisaré a los demás de que ya estoy lista, para así hacer el sorteo de los partidos –comentó Saori.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en Asgard, después de intentar despegar la lengua de Thor de la sagrada estatua de Odín, y convencer al resto de los dioses guerreros que esta no contenía miel ni chocolate, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor principal de Valhala.

-Bueno ¿Para que nos mandaste a reunir, Princesa? –preguntó Hagen.

-Pues bien, como sabrán Sigfried y yo fuimos al Santuario... –dijo Hilda quien fue interrumpida.

-¿Y viste a Hyoga? –preguntó Flare.

-No... –respondió Polaris- Como sea, y bueno entre charlas y discusiones y la bocota de la bruja de Saori y el tarado de Hades, se ha organizado un torneo de Fútbol y todo para demostrar que todos los guerreros de cada reino son buenos además de pelear.

-¿Fútbol? –preguntó Mime con preocupación- Pero Hilda, jamás hemos jugado eso, ni siquiera llegamos al Ping Pong.

-Es verdad –añadió Syd- Nosotros somos buenos en snowboarding, ski e incluso el Hockey, pero jamás el fútbol.

-No me importa, vamos a participar por nuestro orgullo y demostrarle a la Zorra esa del Santuario que somos mejores, así que van a entrenar que vamos a ganar. ¿O quieren humillarse ante los generales marinos o los espectros de Hades? –preguntó Hilda.

-¡Eso si que no! –exclamó Sigfried- ¡Vamos a patear traseros!

-¡Si! –dijeron los guerreros al unísono.

-¡Los vamos a hacer caer! –añadió Bud.

-¡Así se habla! –volvieron a repetir todos.

-¡El balón es nuestro amigo! –concluyó Mime.

- . . . -silencio sepulcral de todos.

-U.U Que amargosos... –murmuró Mime.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo Marino.

-Entonces ya están exactos, así que solo vayan entrenando que si perdemos juro que los haré sardinas –refunfuñó Julián.

-Si lo dices en ese tonito, claro... –respondió Sorrento.

-Pues bueno, entonces vamos a hacer las alineaciones, YO como capitán... –dijo Bian.

-¿Perdón? ¿Tu y quien mas? –preguntó Eo- Yo seré el capitán.

-Me disculpan pero me perdonan, aquí el que tiene el porte y talento para eso, soy yo –aclaró Krishta.

-Eso si que no, el capitán seré YO –exclamó Kaysa.

-¡Cállense, yo soy el capitán y van a hacer lo que yo les ordene! –exclamó Julián mas que harto.

-Pero Emperador, usted ni siquiera va a jugar –dijo Isaac.

-¿Y? Yo soy Pose... ¡Digo, Poseidón! (estúpido Hades) Y yo soy el que manda así que yo soy el jefe y capitán y todo lo que tenga que ver con liderazgo ¿Entendieron?

-Si Emperador U.U –respondieron al unísono.

Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo. Para ser mas exactos, en Giudecca. Los espectros estaban reunidos en el palacio.

-Bueno, elegiré a los 6 titulares que jugaran el primer partido –dijo Hades- Minos... Aiacos... (N: ¿Se han dado cuenta que Aiacos es Milo pero con cabello negro? ¡Son igualitos!)... Rada... Esfinge... Lune y Thanatos. Los demás estarán en la banca.

Queen levanta su mano.

-Dime, Alraune... –dijo Hades.

-Ya que no voy a jugar, por que NO pienso jugar ¿Puedo ser la porrista del equipo? –pregunto la chica- Digo, en el infracole fui la capitana de las porristas...

-¡Que buena idea! –dijo Pandora- ¡Yo también quiero ser porrista! ¡Apoyaré a Shakita!

-¿De que lado estas? ¬¬ -preguntó un molesto Rada.

-Ah si, también a ustedes... –añadió Pandora sin darle mucha importancia.

En eso, se empezó a escuchar algo inusual dentro del palacio...

-"_Tenéis una llamada... oye, tenéis una llamada... Joder contesta el teléfono... ¿Qué no oyes? Tenéis una llamada... ¡COÑO CONTESTA TENÉIS UNA LLAMADA! TAMALEEEEEES"_

Los presentes voltearon extrañados ante aquello, cuando en eso Hades saca de su abrigo o túnica un celular.

-¿Esta genial mi Ring Tone, verdad? –preguntó Hades quien les mostró el teléfono.

Todos se van de espaldas.

-Pueden bajarlo si envías un mensaje con la palabra TONO al 666 y...

-¡Contesta de una buena vez! –exclamó Pandora.

-Pero que genio... –murmuro el dios y contestó a la llamada- ¿Aló?

_-¡Hades!_

-¡Ah, una bruja! –dijo el mencionado al escuchar tal voz.

_-Ja, Ja muy gracioso –dijo la voz sarcásticamente del otro lado de la línea- Soy yo, Saori, te hablaba para decirte que ya tengo a mis equipos organizados, así que ya podemos hacer el sorteo._

-Vaya, eres rápida –respondió Hades- Entonces avísale a los demás y nos vemos en la noche en tu templo...

_-¿Yo? ¿Por qué YO? –preguntó indignada._

-A verdad, ¿Entonces por que yo?

-Em... este... de acuerdo, yo les aviso a los demás, ¡Y ven puntual! –Saori cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Era Saori? –preguntó Eris.

-Si, me dijo que ya estaban sus equipos y tenemos que regresar al Santuario para hacer el sorteo de los partidos –respondió Hades.

Mientras que en el Olimpo. Los guerreros de la corona y los Seus estaban reunidos en la habitación de los angelitos planeando sus estrategias sobre el futuro juego.

-Pues bien, tenemos que prepararnos para jugar –dijo Oddy.

-Exacto, no queremos salir lastimados ni ultrajados de ahí, imagínate –añadió Thessy.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? –preguntó Jaoh.

-No me digan que... –dijo Ikarus con una expresión temerosa.

-Así es pelirrojito, Thessy, trae el material... –dijo Oddy.

-En seguida –respondió el angelito rubio quien de su armario sacó una maleta y la puso sobre el piso.

-Sabíamos que algún día íbamos a necesitar esto –comentó Odysseus.

-¿Qué llevan ahí? –preguntó Carina al notar que en esa maleta por la apariencia, parecía artillería pesada.

-Es protección... –respondió Thesseus quien abrió la maleta, sacó una red para cabello, rodilleras, espinilleras, conchas (ejem... supongo que sabrán a lo que me refiero) cubre bocas, lentes de protección, chalecos anti balas, cascos de fútbol americano, flotadores para brazos y un salvavidas de Pikachu.

-¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Berenice.

-Lo sabia... –Ikarus se da una palmada en la cara.

-Es protección chulis –respondió Odysseus- Angelitos prevenidos valen por dos.

-¡OSEA CLARO! ¡Cómprate un mapa y ubícate, rey! –añadió Thesseus.

-Y pensé que nosotros éramos raros por usar mallones de lycra con sandalias –murmuró Jaoh junto con un suspiro.

Y bueno, para no hacerlo mas tedioso (para mi, claro) y hacerla de emoción (para ustedes, claro) Saori había avisado al resto de las deidades que sus equipos ya estaban organizados, así que sin remedio alguno, Hades junto con Eris y ahora Aiacos, Hilda junto con Hagen, Julián junto con Bian, Artemisa y Abel junto con sus respectivos guerreros se reunieron de nuevo en el gran templo. (sin mencionar que los santos dorados, plateados, amazonas y bronceados estaban presentes.

-Pues bien, ya esta todo organizado, así que ahora solo faltan los enfrentamientos los cuales serán por sorteo. –dijo Saori quien estaba al frente de todos, junto a ella había una especie de mesita y en esta una pecera con papelitos adentro y detrás estaba el pizarrón y Shion parado junto a este- Como verán ya había preparado todo, solo haremos el sorteo.

Saori metió su mano a la pecera y revolvió los papelitos para después sacar el primero.

-Bien, el primer equipo en jugar será... El equipo Dorados1 conformado por: Mascara Mortal, Afrodita, Kanon, Shaka, Shion, Shura y Aioros.

Shion anotó en el pisaron al primer equipo, en una especie como de cuadro sinóptico o gráfica (ustedes me entienden).

-Bien, ahora me toca a mi –Hades la empuja y mete su mano en la pecera y saca el segundo papelito- El segundo equipo es el de... ¡Pose!

-¡Que no me llames así! –exclamó el mencionado- Así que mis generales irán contra los tuyos.

-U.U Zeus nos agarre confesados... –murmuró Bian.

-Pues vamos a ganar... -dijo Saori.

Shion conforme sacaban los papeles, anotaba en el pizarrón.

-Bueno, me toca sacar un papelito –dijo Hilda quien metió su mano en la pecera y saco el dichoso papel- El equipo del segundo enfrentamiento será... Los espectros de Hades.

-¡Me toca! –Julián empuja a Hilda y mete su mano en la pecera- El equipo que jugara contra Hades será... El quipo dorado uno.

-Vaya, quien lo diría –dijo Saori. (digo, con 5 equipos le tocara con cada uno)

-Ahora si podremos tomar revancha –murmuró Milo.

-Patearemos sus Sapuris traseros –añadió Aioria quien veía a Aiacos.

-Ardidos... –murmuró Garuda.

-Bueno, ahora me toca sacar papelito –Abel metió su mano a la pecera- El equipo del tercer enfrentamiento es... El equipo de los caballeros de Plata.

-Bueno, al menos no nos tocaron con los espectros –comentó Orfeo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Cristal.

-Por que si no, Faraón hubiera intentado asesinarme por enésima vez haciéndolo parecer un accidente o haciéndome malas bromas con espejos –respondió el santo de la Lyra.

-Por su culpa la ultima vez quedé como monumento tepiteño –bufó Eurídice.

Mientras en frente...

-Ahora me toca sacar a mi –Eris mete su mano y saca el papelito- El equipo que jugara el tercer partido será... el equipo del Olimpo.

-¡Yupi! –gritó Oddy.

-Que pipiris nice, nos tocó el tercer partido –añadió Thessy.

-Ahora voy yo –Apolo metió su mano en la pecera y sacó un papelito- El cuarto partido será con el equipo... de Asgard.

-Ahora voy yo de nuevo –Saori empuja a su hermano y saca un papelito- Y el equipo contrario es el equipo de los caballeros de Bronce.

-¡Vientos Huracanados! –exclamó Hagen.

-¡Oye, eso yo lo digo! –bufó Bian quien estaba junto a él.

-¬¬ Ignorare eso –comentó Merak Beta- ¡Al fin podré patearle el trasero al presumido del pato siberiano y mostrarle a Flare quien es mejor!

-¡Te estoy oyendo Isaac! –dijo Hyoga a lo lejos- Te he dicho miles de veces que soy mejor que tu.

-¡Eso quisieras! –respondió Hagen.

-Ya van a empezar... –murmuró Shun.

-Esperen un segundo... –Shaina se levantó de su lugar- ¿Y nosotras que?

-Es verdad, no nos ignoren –exclamó Marín.

-A eso vamos –dijo Hades- El equipo que gane el primer partido jugara contra ustedes.

-¡AAH! Bueno, eso no es problema si es que ganan los pobres diablos de los generales marinos –comentó Geist.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Bian.

-Bueno, así quedaron los enfrentamientos –dijo Hades que mostró la tabla:

_ENFRENTAMIENTO 1: Equipo D1 vs. Generales Marinos_

_ENFRENTAMIENTO 2: Equipo D2 vs. Espectros_

_ENFRENTAMIENTO 3: Equipo P vs. Olimpo_

_ENFRENTAMIENTO 4: Equipo B vs. Asgard_

_ENFRENTAMIENTO 5: Equipo A vs. EG1_

-Una semana tienen para prepararse –añadió Saori.

-Exacto, así que no hay vuelta de hoja –añadió Hilda.

Máscara levantó la mano.

-Dime, Máscara –respondió Saori.

-Bueno ya que todo está arreglado ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-¿Por qué la prisa? –preguntó Saori.

-Por que ya va a empezar la inauguración del mundial y van a pasar el primer partido –respondió el chico de Cáncer.

-¡Es verdad, mi país juega primero! –dijo Sirius- ¡Alemania!

-¡Que ya les dije que Brasil es el mejor! –exclamó Aldebarán.

-¡Chee! Sos un necio, Argentina es el mas poderoso –dijo Albiore.

-¡Que México es MEJOR! –exclamó Dio.

-¡España se los lleva a todos! –añadió Shura.

-Pero Grecia es mejor –respondió Aioros.

-¡Pero Italia les gana! –dijo Máscara.

-Con esa actitud jamás brillarán en sociedad... –comentó Afrodita.

-Tu lo has dicho, amiguis –añadió Thesseus.

¡Y bueno, esto se esta calentando, pero aun falta para el gran día para los enfrentamientos, así que ustedes vayan apoyando a sus equipos favoritos y _(2)¡Que vibre Saint Seiya!_... (ejem... soné muy a TV OLMECA JAJA) Y bueno, si quieres que tus caballeros favoritos se enteren de lo que sientes y el poyo, manda tu mensaje y ellos lo recibirán! (digo, si quieren, pero mas explicación de esto en la nota, en la explicación (2) para que sepan como es toda esta dinámica).

Además de que habrá una nueva sección en el próximo capitulo, invitados especiales y comentarios acerca de lo que sucede en el mundial (como el de ahorita de la inauguración). Así que no se lo pierdan.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE MI:** Primero que nada, lamento mucho el retraso pero he andado a las andadas (dada la redundancia), si, ya trabajo, digamos que estoy involucrada con la política y todo ese rollo, pero en fin, hay que ganarse la vida jeje.

Y pues bueno, ya quedaron los equipos, muy raros, pero era necesario revolverlos para que hubiera de todo un poco. Y los enfrentamientos, jojo será divertido ver eso. Y explicare lo de los números:

**(1)**Datos de la amazona **Angel **(creación mía):

_Fic de procedencia: "Un corazón de cristal" (donde me paso de dramática jeje)_

_Edad: 19 años._

Signo: Géminis / Ascendente: Cáncer 

_Nacimiento: Ganges, India._

_Entrenamiento: Portugal._

_Maestra: Técnicamente Shaina._

_Descripción: Cabello negro, su piel es bronceada y su color de ojos es entre miel y verdosos. El color de su mascara es blanca totalmente. (como Marín)_

_Amor: Shaka. (¿Saben que va a ser lo gracioso de todo esto? Las disputas entre mi personaje y Pandora... la que se va a armar...)_

**(2)** Eso de "!Que vibre México!" es de una campaña de propaganda que una televisora de aquí de México está haciendo para el mundial y apoyar al TRI (selección mexicana). La cual consiste en escribir un mensaje y a cambio te dan una pulsera, (Aun q no lo crean, aki ando trayendo mi pulsera jaja escribí una tontería y a quien se la cuento, se ríe jaja...) Y bueno, si ustedes quieren hacer lo mismo, pero para este fic (seria como una parodia) e interactúen ya que el fútbol une el mundo... ok, me emocioné. No duden en enviármelo junto a su review y saldrá ese mensaje en el siguiente capitulo o mas seguro en el que sigue de ese.

Bueno, pues de nuevo quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios y mails que me hacen llegar, en verdad mil gracias a todos.

Y como siempre me resta decir, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, ideas o lo que quieras decirme, no dudes en enviarme un mail, PV, R&R, por vía MSN o que se yo, los leo en la siguiente, y cambiaré mi despedida la cual no será en francés, si no en portugués (mi idioma favorito): ¡Até á próxima é muito obrigado!

_**PD: El pésame para el mejor arquero de la Selección Mexicana y del país, Oswaldo Sánchez, que su padre falleció el Miércoles. ¡Todo México te apoya!**_

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Coelho.**

**--------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA¡PUES YA CLASIFICAMOS A 8VOS Y AHORA VAMOS CONTRA ARGENTINA! **

Pues bien, me tiene inquieta por que... nos tocó contra un equipo fuerte, pero no imposible así que vamos a pasar a 4tos. Aun que contra Portugal perdimos (POR QUE EL IDIOTA DE OMAR BRAVO FALLÓ UN PENAL) ejem, pues la neta si se la vieron negras los lusitanos, pero una derrota nos da en el mero orgullo. Aun así, pierda o gane el Tri:

__

_¡TODOS Y TODO APOYANDO A LA SELECCIÓN_!

¡También aun que no lo logren leer, a saludos los paisanos que se arriesgaron y se lanzaron a Alemania que son mas de CINCUENTA MIL MEXICANOS, Es increíble la unión y la pasión de nosotros!

¿Y que ha pasado con los grandes equipos como la bella Italia, el joga bonito de Brasil, Croacia y Francia? Dios, me están fallando y bueno, antes de que se me olvide, Felicidades a los Argentinos por los 6 GOLAZOS que metieron. Y Felicidades a los tíos Españoles por tan buen desempeño que han mostrado, siéndoles sinceras, veo a España como campeón mundial.

(España es otro de mis gallos junto con Brasil)

Pues bueno, espero disfruten este capitulo que iba a bajar desde la semana pasada pero el trabajo en serio que no me dejaba respirar (digamos que dormí como 5 horas en todo el fin de semana, empezando desde jueves) y también gracias por sus comentarios tanto para este fic como para los santos, en verdad. Y bueno comencemos y arriba el fútbol señores. Por cierto, la contestación a los revs los subí como revs, por si quieren leerlos.

**♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ CASCARITA ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **

**Por: Ángela-Mort **

CAPITULO 4: "LAS ALINEACIONES" 

Habían pasado 2 días de que ya se había hecho el sorteo para ver quien jugaba contra quien, así que los caballeros del Santuario Ateniense estaban poniendo su plan en marcha, preparándose, ellos estaban reunidos en la casa de Cáncer... (¿Por qué? No pregunten por que no lo se)

-¡Se los dije¡Alemania le ganó a Costa Rica 3-1! –dijo Sirius mas que feliz- ¡Y a Polonia 1-0!

-¡Pero Argentina también gano su primer partido¡2 GOLAZOOOOOOS! –exclamó Albiore mas que feliz- (cantando) ¡Dale campeón, dale campeón¡Aguante Argentina, también ganamos nuestro 2do partido!

-¿Te emocionas de 2 goles? –preguntó Dio- Pues... ¡MÉXICO METIÓ 3 GOLAZAAASOOOOOOOS A IRÁN¡Y VAMOS POR MAAAAAAAS! (cantando) Con dinero y sin dinero, hago siempre lo que quiero y mi palabra es la ley, no tengo trono ni reina, ni nadie que me comprenda, pero sigo siendo el REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

-Ni presuman que nosotros los Ingleses también ganamos nuestro primer partido –intervino Jamian.

-Claro, ganaron solo por autogol ¬¬ –comentó Máscara.

-¿Y¿Pero ganamos no? –preguntó un ofendido Jamian.

-Sin embargo MI país ganó 2 goles a 0 –respondió Máscara- ¡Arriba la bella Italia, la tricampeona mundial que va por la cuarta copa!

-¡Debo decir que no me interesa el fútbol, pero es una verdadera vergüenza que Suecia, MI país haya quedado en empate contra Trinidad y Tobago! –dijo Afrodita bastante apenado- ¡Aun que gano 2-0 el segundo partido! (¿Si fueron 2 no? Con tantos goles me confundo, digo, soy humano y puedo equivocarme! Y si, aun q este en el trabajo siempre veo los partidos en vivo)

-Cuando México goleaba a los trinitarios con 8 balones Jajaja –dijo burlón Dio.

-Hum.. –musito el chico de piscis bastante molesto- Ni hables que empataron en su segundo juego.

-¿Y que? –respondió Dio molesto.

-Pues Francia ganará la copa del mundo otra vez como en el '98 –intervino Camus.

-¡Pero todo mundo sabe que el campeón será Brasil, el penta campeón del mundo! –gritó Aldebarán lleno de emoción.

-Uy si, sobre todo por que Francia quedo empatado en su primer partido y Brasil solo metió un gol... –comentó Máscara.

-¡Tu cállate! –exclamaron al unísono Aldebarán y Camus.

-¡Argentina es el favorito! –respondió Albiore.

-¡Que lo es México, "pibe"! –añadió Dio mas que furioso.

-¡Argentina ganará! –repitió Albiore.

-Eso lo veremos, ya que es probable que si ambos equipos que por supuesto México pasará a la segunda ronda nos tocará contra ustedes u Holanda! –dijo Dio.

-¿Quieres apostar a que si nos toca contra ustedes les ganamos? –preguntó Albiore.

-¡Lo que quieras!

-Latinos tenían que ser u.ú escandalosos –murmuró Aioros.

-Envidiosos –dijo Dio dirigiéndose al santo de sagitario.

-Habla cuyo equipo ni siquiera esta en el mundial... –añadió Aldebarán.

-No fue el momento de Grecia, pero en el 2010 verán que les patearemos el trasero, así como lo hicimos en la pasada Eurocopa... –refunfuñó Aioros.

-¡Es verdad¡Tuvieron suerte de que Grecia no fuera y los eliminara! –dijo Milo.

-Si, lo que digan... –murmuró Máscara sin darle importancia.

-¡Joder, tíos¡No se olviden de mi madre patria¡España pateara sus traseros! –dijo Shura. (N/A: Y perdón, hace 2 caps dije que Casillas era ex portero del Madrid y me hicieron el favor de corregirme, es verdad, aun sigue en el equipo merengue y gracias por aclararlo)- Además debo decir que... ¡MI QUERIDA ESPAÑA ANOTÓ 4 GOLES EN SU DEBUT!

-Presumido.. –refunfuñó Aldebarán- Nosotros metimos 2 en el segundo partido.

-¡Y nosotros 6 GOLAZOOOS! –exclamó Albiore.

-¡Y que, Inglaterra es mejor! –gruñó Jamian.

-¡Que lo es Alemania! –exclamó Sirius- ¡Además ya pasamos a la segunda ronda!

-Suecia van a ver que ira al frente –comentó Afrodita.

-¡Pero México es mejor!

Mientras los santos dorados y plata seguían enfrascados de nuevo en su culta conversación, los chicos de bronce ni siquiera trataban de decir palabra... ejem, digamos que a su selección no les fue tan bien, recuerden que perdió ante Australia 3 goles a 0. (jaja necesitaban un Captain Tsubasa, Misaki, Matsuyama o un Genzoo para parar o meter los goles)

-¡Por dios, alguien cállenlos! –refunfuñó Shaina ya harta.

-(suspirando) Yo ya me estoy acostumbrando, ni te imaginas lo que es tener que pasar la temporada en que pasan la

mugrosa Liga de Campeones, Aioria le interesa mas un estúpido balón y 11 individuos que YO su novia –dijo Marín.

-Lo bueno que mi Shaka no le gustan esas cosas –comentó Angel. (que se me olvidó mencionar que es amazona de plata de Apus, osease Ave de paraíso, luego pongo sus ataques)- Y tiene total tiempo para mi... aun que es extraño, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa escondiéndose detrás de los Saras Gemelos, quien sabe por que.

Marín y Shaina fingen demencia. En eso, la discusión de todos es interrumpida por cierta personita de cabellos lilas... no, no Mu, la otra persona.

-¿Qué creen que hacen todos aquí? –preguntó Saori mas que histérica.

-Pues... er... este... –solo se escuchó decir por parte de todos.

-¡En este momento se me van a entrenar al coliseo, los veré ahí en 5 minutos! –ordeno la deidad.

-Pero... –musitó Milo.

-Pero nada, muévanse –Saori al decir esto chasquea los dedos.

El resto de los caballeros presentes hacen puchero y salen de la casa de Cáncer.

Mientras tanto, en Asgard después de haber discutido, platicado, hablado, debatido (y todo lo que termine en ADO o IDO) sobre el futuro torneo. Los Dioses Guerreros junto con Hilda se dirigieron hacia algún campo libre para poder practicar el soccer.

-Pues bien, empecemos desde el principio... –dijo Sigfried.

-¿No me digas? –comentó Alberich sarcásticamente.

-Hum... –musitó Sigfried- Como sea, según se, el reglamento del fútbol deben ser 11 personas, pero el torneo que jugaremos se harán de 6 y somos 8.

-¿Pero en serio tenemos que jugar? –preguntó Mime- El soccer es un deporte tan no escandinavo... debería ser mejor de hockey.

-Pero no tenemos opción –añadió Syd.

-¡Dejen de interrumpir! –dijo Sigfried- En fin, como sabrán e informó Hilda, nos tocara jugar contra el equipo de Bronce.

-Así es, y saben que son muy quisquillosos y se creen los "muy, muy" por haber ganado la batalla anterior... –dijo Hagen mas que molesto- Solo nos dejamos ganar.

-¿Y quienes serán los 2 que quedaran en la banca? –preguntó Phenril.

-Pues obviamente Bud y Mime –comentó Alberich maliciosamente.

-¡Yupi! –dijo feliz Benetash Eta.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó Bud mas que histérico- ¿Y por que yo afuera¿Por qué no Syd¿Qué el tener un zafiro de Odín lo hace mas importante?

-Pues... –murmuró Alberich.

-No me respondas... –interrumpió Bud.

-¡Silencio! –exclamo Sigfried- Primero veamos que vamos a necesitar, si somos 6, entonces necesitaremos un portero, dos defensas, dos laterales de cada lado y un medio.

-El portero es fácil de decidir –dijo Hagen- Thor es el indicado.

-¿Yo? –preguntó el mencionado- ¿Qué les hace pensar que YO soy apto para eso?

-No preguntes lo obvio –respondió Alberich.

-Tenemos que pensarla bien, además no creo que esos mocosos de bronce jueguen limpio... así como el resto del santuario –añadió Sigfried- Y bueno, ya tenemos al portero ¿Quiénes serán las defensas?

-Propongo que Alberich y Hagen –comentó Syd- yo y Bud. podemos ser los laterales y tu Sigfried el medio delantero.

-Oigan, esperen... ya se que el soccer es un juego medio rudo pero yo también quiero participar –dijo Mime quien se cruza de brazos.

-Y yo también –añadió Phenril- ¡NO es justo que discriminen a las personas de razas diferentes!

-Phenril, te hemos dicho que no eres el hombre lobo, que tengas la cara es diferente –respondió Alberich.

-A ver, a ver... podemos hacer esto, dependiendo de lo que suceda en el partido, ustedes entraran de reemplazos, -añadió Sigfried para apaciguar los ánimos- Así que no se me pongan densos.

-Que conste, si no, no respondo –comentó Mime- Total, me dará tiempo de afinar las cuerdas de mi arpa.

-Y a mi me dará tiempo de cepillar el sedoso pelo de mi lobo –añadió Phenril- ¡Auuuuuu!

Mientras tanto, en el mundo marino...

-Bien, como capitán y director técnico del equipo, les asignare las posiciones respectivas –dijo Julián quien empezó a mirar de reojo a los generales marinos- Krishta, tu serás el portero, Bian y Eo los defensas, Isaac y Kaysa los laterales y Sorrento el centro delantero.

-¿Y yo que? –preguntó Tethys bastante molesta- Ya les dije que el hecho de ser mujer no quiere decir que sea una inútil.

-Ya va a empezar... –comentó Krishta.

-¡Bien¡Seré el centro, así si podré hacer Home run! –dijo Sorrento mas que feliz.

-. . . -Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Creo que te equivocaste de deporte –dijo Krishta- Aquí no se hacen Home Run, aquí se hace la chuza...

-¡Uf! –musitó Isaac- de 2 no se hace 1...

Mientras en Giudecca...

-Pues bien, las alineaciones serán las siguientes –dijo Hades- Iremos al grano, como los santos de Saori se que no van a jugar limpio como nosotros tampoco jugaremos, haremos esto: Lune tu serás el portero, con ayuda de tu látigo te encargaras de parar los balones. Thanatos y Esfinge serán los defensas. Rada y Aiacos serán los laterales y Minos el centro delantero. El capitán será Minos.

-¿Y por que él? –preguntó Rada.

-Pues obvio, soy el mas fuerte de los 3 –respondió el peliblanco.

-Eso si que no, yo soy el mejor juez –objetó Aiacos.

-Mira copia pirata de Milo, yo soy el mejor juez –intervino Rada.

-Uy si, habla al que se dejo dar una paliza por Kanon y gritó como nenita –dijo burlón Minos.

-Ni hables que tu por zoquete te moriste de una manera mas humillante que yo –respondió Rada- digo¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre abrir una puerta cuando el interior va a explotar?

-¡Yo que iba a saber que esos santos dorados estaban haciéndole bolita al muro de los lamentos! –exclamo Minos bastante apenado- Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir "Whisky"

-¡Ya cállense! –exclamó Thanatos.

-Es verdad –Añadió Esfinge- Por cierto, una pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hades.

-¿Puedo llevar a mi cachorro al torneo? Se pone triste cuando yo no estoy –respondió Faraón.

-¿Vas a llevar a esa bestia a los partidos? –preguntó Myu con sorpresa.

-Oye, ofensas no ¿Eh? –refunfuñó Charon.

-Me refería a la OTRA bestia –respondió Myu- OSEA Faraón, cero que ver.

-¡NO LE DIGAS BESTIA! –exclamo Faraón- Se llama Cerberos y es un amor con esas 3 cabecitas y 4 patitas que son una hermosura, sobre todo cuando te da la patita o se hace el muerto n.n y además tiene pedigrí.

Todos solo suspiraron y movieron su cabeza en negación.

Y en el Olimpo.

Los Seus estaban en reunión junto con los guerreros de la corona y las 3 deidades.

-Pues bien¿Cómo se piensan organizar? –preguntó Artemisa a los presentes.

-No lo se –respondió Oddy- ¿Tu que dices, Tío Apolo? –viendo hacia el pelirrojo.

-Pues miren, necesitan un portero, 2 defensas, 2 laterales y un centro delantero para completar los seis –respondió Apolo.

-A ver, yo los acomodaré –dijo Abel- Carina, tu serás el portero, con tus cabellos será una ventaja y mas probabilidad de que no metan gol. Jaoh y Berenice serán los defensas. Thesseus y Odysseus serán los laterales, e Ikarus será el centro delantero, se encargaran de quitarles el balón. Nadie en este torneo jugara limpio aun que Saori diga que si, así que ustedes defenderán con capa y espada todo.

-OSEAAAAAA que horror –dijo Thessy preocupado.

-Lo se, amiguis, yo preferiría jugar a saltar la reata o jugar matatena, pero JAMÁS fútbol –añadió Oddy con fastidio.

-¡Bien! Habrán golpes xD –dijo Ikarus emocionado.

-¡Ja, lo sé! xD –añadió Jaoh.

Ya sabiendo como estarán las alineaciones de los equipos de los otros reinos, volvamos al Santuario.

Los santos de oro, plata y bronce estaban por comenzar su entrenamiento en el coliseo por ordenes de Saori y empezar las practicas, lo curioso de todo el asunto es que cada caballero iba llegando con una camiseta puesta de su respectivo país, algo así como: Aldebarán iba con la camiseta amarilla de Brasil y que decía "Ronaldinho", Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Aioros y Milo con la camiseta blanca con celeste con los nombres de los jugadores de Grecia (la neta no me los sé y me dio paja buscar ja), Mascara Mortal con la camiseta azul de Italia que decía "Totti", Shura iba con la camiseta roja con amarilla que decía "Raul" (o Puyol, la que quieran), Camus con la azul marino que decía "Zidane", Afrodita con la amarilla de Suecia que decía "Larsson", Dio traía la verde puesta que decía "Márquez", Sirius la camiseta blanca que decía "Ballack", Albiore la rayada blanca con celeste que decía "Maradona" (o Batistuta, la que quieran xP) y Jamian la blanca con rojo que decía "Beckham".

-¡Por Zeus¿Cuándo dejaran sus estúpidas diferencias futbolisticas? –refunfuñó Shaka al ver a los santos con aquellas vestimentas.

-Misterios de la vida... –respondió Mu- Y eso que tu no tienes a Aldebarán de vecino y no tienes que soportar sus gritos y groserías cuando hay un penal.

-Y tu no tienes que soportar a Aldebarán, Mascara y Aioria cuando se les ocurre ver el fut juntos en la casa de Leo –respondió el rubio.

Después de algún laaaargo rato. Entre que los santos dorados y plata seguían discutiendo por quien era el mejor. Cada equipo se juntó para poder "organizarse":

En el equipo dorado 1.

-Pues bien, como el equipo es de 6 necesitaremos... –dijo Shion (ustedes ya saben las alineaciones, ya me canse de repetirlo)- veamos, Shaka, serás el portero...

-¿La Barbie encantada¡Pero si apenas abre los ojos para ver, no parara los goles! –exclamó mascara.

-Con todo el respeto, pero creo que Jack el destripador versión Ateniense tiene razón –intervino Kanon.

-¡Oigan! –exclamó Shaka- ¡Tengo mi 7mo sentido, eso es mas que suficiente para estar en la portería!

-Creo que mascarita y Kanon tienen razón –dijo Shion- así que Aioros, tu serás el portero.

-Pues ya que –musito Aioros.

-En la defensa estarán Shaka y Shura –dijo Shion- en las laterales Máscara y Kanon...

-Una cosa, yo no quiero jugar, digo, mucho me cuesta que a mi cabello no se maltrate y que decir de mis uñas –dijo Afrodita- así que estaré en la banca.

-De acuerdo –respondió Shion- Entonces yo estaré en el centro y seré el capitán.

Todos asintieron, no podían llevarle la contraria a Shion, ya que si lo hacían, terminarían como Mu o Shiryu en la Saga de Hades. (pero mas como Mu)

Equipo dorado 2...

-Pues bueno, yo como capitán del equipo dorados 2.. –dijo Saga.

-¡Un momento! –intervino Camus- ¿Quién dijo que serias el capitán?

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó Aldebarán- Si el capitán seré yo.

-Pero eso si que no, yo fui el patriarca, yo soy el capitán –respondió Saga.

-¿No me digas? –preguntó Aioria- ¡Pero aquí el mas apto para capitán soy YO!

-¡Ay por favor! Tu eres el menos indicado –respondió Milo.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Aioria.

-¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR PELEANDO O YO SERÉ EL CAPITÁN Y AQUEL QUE DIGA LO CONTRARIO SE LAS VERA CON MIGO ¿ENTENDIERON O QUIEREN QUE SE LOS REPITA! –gritó Mu mas que histérico.

Los del equipo solo se lo quedaron viendo con cara de espanto y solo asintieron.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Mu.

-Pero que genio... –murmuró Saga- Como sea, hagamos las alineaciones. Como somos 6 necesitamos a bla... bla... bla... (lo que ya saben) Así que el portero será Mu.

-¿Yo por que? –preguntó el Lemuriano.

-Ay Mu, tu defensa es buena, podrías utilizar el cristal wall para detener los goles –respondió Milo por Saga.

-El bicho tiene razón, seria una buena estrategia –añadió Camus.

-Aldebarán y Aioria serán los defensas –siguió Saga.

-Oigan esperen ¿Yo voy a jugar¡A mi edad me podría dar un infarto, chamaquitos! –dijo Dohko en forma de reclamo.

-Pero maestro, es joven –dijo Milo.

-¡Ignorante! –Dohko le da un manazo al bicho.

-De acuerdo, usted estará de suplente... –Saga lo ve de reojo- venerable anciano de Libra.

-Que cosas caray, los chamaquitos de hoy ya no le tienen respeto a sus mayores –musitó con enojo el santo de la séptima casa.

-Entonces Camus y Milo estarán en las laterales y yo estaré en el centro delantero –concluyó Saga- ¿Qué les parece?

-Pues... –murmuró Aldebarán.

-Me parece cuerdo –añadió Mu.

Equipo plata:

Los 6 titulares estaban reunidos en bolita mientras que en las gradas estaban el resto de los santos suplentes haciendo nada de provecho. Mientras que los seleccionados...

-Bien, hagamos las alineaciones de cómo vamos a jugar –dijo Dante.

-Bueno, veamos quien podrá ser el portero... –Cristal mira a todos de reojo- Dante, tu lo serás.

-¿Yo? –preguntó el caballero de Cerberos.

-Podría ser, con tus discos podrías atajar los balones –comentó Dio- Es tramposo pero los demás no jugaran limpio, eso lo se.

-Che, en eso le doy la razón a la mosquita, así que vos serás el portero –añadió Albiore.

-Pues ya que –respondió Dante.

-Y bueno, las defensas... Algol y yo podremos defender el arco –dijo Cristal como sugerencia.

-Me parece perfecto, che –respondió Albiore.

-Entonces me parecería que Dio y Albiore jugaran de laterales, ya que son buenos en ese campo los aztecos y los gauchitos –añadió Dante.

-¡Oye! –exclamaron al unísono los mencionados ante tales apodos.

-Entonces Orfeo se quedaría de centro delantero –añadió Algol.

Los plateados voltearon hacia Orfeo quien melancólicamente tocaba su réquiem de la marcha fúnebre.

-Si, creo que esta de acuerdo –dijo Dante mientras movía su cabeza en aprobación.

-Bien, ahora como capitán... -pero Albiore fue interrumpido.

-Pero el capitán seré YO –dijo Dio.

-Espérense, aquí el capitán seré yo, yo como Italiano y tricampeón del mundo... –dijo Dante.

-¡Pero Italia no da ni una, che, los Argentos somos los mejores! Así que andáte con tus boludeces –exclamó Albiore.

-¡Por favor, no digas tonterías, todos saben que aquí el mero chile de todos los moles es México! –respondió Dio. (como buen mexicano, con sus frases domingueras Jajaja)

-Ya van a empezar –murmuró Cristal.

-Prosaicos... –murmuró Algol. Mientras que Orfeo seguía tocando su fúnebre réquiem.

Mientras el equipo de Bronce...

-Bien, estamos exactos así que formaremos a los equipos –dijo Ikki- Yo como capitán...

-¿Por qué tienes que ser el capitán? –preguntó Hyoga en desacuerdo.

-Por que así lo digo y no quiero oír mas quejas ¿Algún problema? –respondió Ikki mas como reclamo que como respuesta.

-No, nomás decía... –respondió Hyoga.

-Pues bien, yo seré el centro delantero y de ahí hagan lo que quieran –dijo Ikki.

-Uy, que gran estrategia de alineación –dijo Shiryu.

-Creo que estoy escuchando a alguien que quiere ser golpeado –dijo Ikki quien miraba de forma asesina al camaleón bigotón.

-Gulp... solo fue un comentario –respondió Shiryu quien tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo, las alineaciones quedaran así... Shun... –dijo Ikki.

-¿Si hermano?

-Tu serás el portero, tus cadenas serán buena coartada contra los tiros al arco –respondió el fénix.

-Por supuesto hermano –respondió el sumiso Andrómeda.

-Las mulas estarán en la defensa, y pobre de ustedes si dejan pasar un balón o no respondo –amenazó el fénix quien veía a las únicas mulas del lugar, osease el halado Seiya y el cornudo Jabú.

-¡Por supuesto que no vamos a dejar pasar los balones! –exclamó un Jabú ofendido.

-Claro ¿Acaso nos creen tontos? –preguntó Seiya.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de todos.

-No, los creemos otra cosa pero no queremos hablar del asunto –respondió Hyoga.

-Entonces Hyoga y Shiryu quedarían como laterales –comentó Shun.

-Aja –respondió Ikki- Así que por nuestro orgullo vamos a ganar los juegos, no tanto por la bruja, si no por que me gusta ver la cara de perdedores de todos.

Los demás ante el comentario de Ikki asintieron.

Mientras con el equipo de las amazonas.

-Bien, es hora de demostrar que nosotras podemos en contra de esos mentecatos –dijo Shaina quien puso sus manos como puños.

-Claro, patearemos traseros –añadió Geist.

-Pero... si el equipo dorado uno gana el primer partido... –Angel dio un suspiro- tendré que jugar contra mi Shaka –dijo preocupada.

-No es para tanto, total, es Shaka y es aguantador –respondió Marín.

-Bueno, hagamos las alineaciones ¿No? –pregunto Geist.

-De acuerdo, aun que falta una –añadió Marín quien volteo a ver a Shaina.

-Si, lo sé, (1)Lein aun no llega de su viaje... así que apartaremos su lugar –respondió Shaina- Bien, entonces quedamos así, Geist, tu serás la guardameta, tienes buenos reflejos y no se te dificultará.

-De acuerdo –respondió la mencionada.

-Angel y June, estarán en la defensa –dijo la cobra.

-Claro.. –respondió la morena. (Angel)

-Bien, aquel que intente llegar al arco probara de mi látigo –la rubia azota tal objeto haciendo que el polvo se levante.

-Entonces Marín y Lein estarán en las laterales y yo me quedaré como centro delantero –concluyó Shaina.

-Me parece bien tu alineación –comentó June- Así que probaran el GIRL POWER.

-¡Si! –respondieron al unísono.

Y así se están preparando los equipos participantes, las alineaciones ya están, las estrategias están en proceso. ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo?

¡Pues no se me desesperen¡El próximo capitulo será 1er gran enfrentamiento, tan esperado por todos! Los personajes invitados y mas sorpresas. Y ¡Que vibre Saint Seiya! Manden sus mensajes a sus equipos o jugadores favoritos!

**CONTINUARÁ... **

-----------------------------

A CONTINUACIÓN, LA NUEVA SECCIÓN QUE SE ESTRENA HOY. COMO NO SER UN **"X" O UN "CERISIMOOOOOO QUE VER EN UN PARTIDO DE FUTBOL**" CON LOS SEUS. ESTA NOCHE: THESSEUS.

Sale Thesseus y saluda a los lectores.

-Hola plebes, soy yo, su amigo Thessy, el angelito del Tenkai-Hen, el rubio mas guapo de todo Saint Seiya. Pero bueno, hoy les daré un consejo de cómo festejar un partido de fútbol o de este fic evitando ser un naco, plebe o prosaico ¿No? -el angelito se arregla sus rastas- Pero en fin, cuando vayas a un partido JAMÁS, anota bien plebe, JAMÁS compres una de esas camisetas baratas que venden afuera de los estadios, osea, OSEA, OOSSEEAA ¡NO, cerisimo que ver, JAMÁS lo hagas, esas cosas son capaz de sacarte roña o urticaria. O también pasa que la lavas y se encoge para después quedarse como ombliguera mal puesta y recién sacada de Tepito o para colmo se despinta, así de que si era roja tu playera, terminara con un color rosa mas pálido que Mu estando mareado. Y no puede faltar el fríjol en el arroz, el clásico LOSER que se mete en el lugar equivocado, así de que esta el tipito que le va al equipo de amarillo y el solito esta entre mil personas que le va al equipo de rojo¡OSEA! Algunos por suerte no salen linchados de ahí. Y para finalizar, algo que no puede faltar... -Thessy se lleva sus manos a la boca con cara de sorpresa- El vocabulario del aficionado del fútbol, aquí les van algunos ejemplos:

_-"Expulsación_"... o "_Concentrancia"_ -Thessy mueve su cabeza en desaprobación y da un suspiro- ¡Por dios naquito, no seas PLEBE! Búscate un diccionario y aprende a hablar. Y para finalizar, no puedo olvidar a aquellos que no pueden ir al estadio, pero que ven el partido por el televisor. ¡Y se la viven gritándole! Te daré un consejo PLEBE, cómprate una alcancía y AHORRATE tus comentarios, por favor, como si te fueran a oír Jajaja -da un suspiro- no hay duda de que soy tan simpático... pero en fin, esos son los consejos de hoy y nos vemos en la próxima, si necesitan un consejo, no dudes en hacer la "_Seusseñal_", los veo en el próximo capitulo del fic de esta loca incongruente y plebe autorucha¡Chayito Amigos!

_Nota de Ángela: va a morir, lo juro... _

------------

**NOTA DE MI:** Hey¿Cómo están? Espero les haya gustado este capitulo que me salió muy flojo, ya van a empezar los partidos, voy avanzando conforme las rondas del mundial (a pesar del trabajo y todo le hecho ganas a esto xD por que me gusta) o mas que nada a que los países que participan dnd son originarios algunos de los santos jugaran para que las peleas fueran mejores jaja.

Y bueno, espero les haya gustado y lamento el retraso, en este fic iban a salir los personajes invitados, pero digamos que la inspiración se me fue totalmente dspues del trago tan amargo de ver el partido de Méx. Ok, clasificamos pero perdimos u.u ¡Uf!

Y al fin me respondieron y me prestaron a este gran personaje para completar el equipo de las amazonas, les dejo sus datos:

_**(1)**Datos de la amazona Lein (para los quienes no la conozcan): _

_Fan Fic de procedencia: "Inter-Nos" (de mis favoritos y muy recomendable). _

_Nombre: Lein Eorin _

_Edad: la misma que Saga y Kanon (Saga es el amor de su vida y Kanon como su hermano y mejor amigo) _

_Procedencia: Atenas. _

_Signo: Virgo. _

_Particularidad: Empatía (poder para ver y sentir a los demás) _

_Entrenamiento: China y Atenas. _

_Maestro: Dohko y Shion. _

_Descripción: Su cabello es negro azulado, la mascara que utiliza es blanca pero con los ojos rojos, es de piel blanca. Sus ojos también son rojizos. _

Y si tienen criticas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, mensajes para los personajes, a Alessandro Del Piero, Ronaldinho, Luisito Figo, Christiano Ronaldo, mi gordito buenote de Ronaldo (me fascina este ultimo) o un viaje a Alemania, NO dudes en mandarme un mail, review, PV o por vía MSN y con gusto responderé. ¡Até a próxima é Muito Obrigado!

_**"Escribo para el futbolero que llevamos dentro. **_

_**Mis futboleros lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Ángela-Mort (xD) **_

**_------------------_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA:** Pues bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir?

México hace semana y media fue eliminado de 8vos por Argentina, en un juego increíble, México jugó como nunca... aun que perdió como siempre. Y bueno, a los latinos que sus selecciones que fueron al mundial ¡No se desanimen!

Quiero hacer un pequeño reconocimiento a las selecciones latinas y de habla hispana que fueron al mundial y dieron lo mejor de si: Costa Rica que aun que fue eliminado en la primera ronda, hizo lo mejor que pudo. Ecuador que venia muy fuerte y dio excelentes partidos, que al igual que España y mi Selección Mexicana (aay sigo en depresión por eso ;-; buaaa), quienes desgraciadamente se quedaron en el camino de los 8vos. Argentina que fue eliminado ante Alemania (que fuera de rencores, la verdad al final le fui a los gauchitos). Y ahora eliminaron a Brasil, Brasil EL CAMPEÓN!.. ejem, es que sigo en shock... aun así, a todos ellos GRACIAS POR TAN BUEN MUNDIAL Y BUENOS PARTIDOS.

¡Digan lo que digan, el mejor fútbol es el latinoamericano!

Pero esa "depresión" de que mis equipos perdieran ya se recuperó, por que las 3 semanas de arduo trabajo, mi temperatura, tos, gripe, migrañas y desvelos (salía de la casa de campaña a las 5 o dormía en la madrugada, y si, estoy mega enferma y no puedo con mi alma...) pero... snif... me vale, perdón por mezclar política con esto, pero ¡¡El PAN arrasó con PUEBLA! Ganamos la mayoría de los distritos (incluyendo el mío y por el que trabajé) y el senado, y ahora la presidencia! ¡SI SE PUDO, YA GANAMOS! (Ajay, por eso estoy feliz... digo ¿Mínimo, no? Además lo q mas me alegra es ver la bilis que va a derramar el pen... del PG JOJO)

Pero en fin, ya no les quito mas tiempo, y volviendo a lo primero que dije, el fic va para los futboleros de corazón, total, ya vendrán mas torneos, como el de diciembre, el Torneo Mundial de Clubes xD. (¬¬ pa colmo solo el América clasificó) les dejo con este capitulo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo, y también ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, en verdad mil gracias!

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **CASCARITA ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: (1)Ángela-Mort**

_**CON COLABORACIÓN Y PARTICIPACIONES DE: (2)**Yukako Sotomura ("La semana del caballero"), **(3)**Sario K ("Un nuevo cosmo de Aries"), **(4)**Leingeminis "Angélica" ("Inter-Nos") y **(5)**Lady Grayson (Ellas vs. Ellos)_

CAPITULO 5: "EMPIEZAN LOS PARTIDOS: DORADOS 1 VS. MARINOS" 

En el Santuario se había recorrido el rumor sobre el torneo de los reinos, muchos se alegraron, ya que esta vez la batalla

no se iba a arreglar por medio de peleas, si no por medio de un partido de fútbol. Los pueblerinos se prepararon para tal evento, las pueblerinas estaban ansiosas por ver a los sexys, guapos, lindos, hermosos, cuerisimos... ejem, me salgo del tema. Como decía, estaban listas para apoyar a sus caballeros.

Mientras ahí mismo, entre toda la conmoción que había en Rodorio, una amazona de cabellos negros azulados y con una mascara blanca pintada de los ojos color rojo, iba llegando al lugar.

-¿Pero por que todo mundo esta como loco? –se preguntó para si la joven, quien no era otra que Lein.

La chica continuó su camino, hasta un grupito de pueblerinas que llevaban cargando un costal, se acercaron a Lein.

-Disculpe Señorita ¿Usted es una amazona, verdad? –preguntó una de las pueblerinas.

-Em... si –respondió la amazona.

-¡Que bien! –dijo otra de las pueblerinas- ¿Podrías entregarles esto a los caballeros del Santuario? –preguntó la joven.

-Claro...

Las pueblerinas le dieron un costal de tamaño industrial a la pobre de Lein.

-Muchas gracias y suerte a ustedes también, chicas –dijo la pueblerina para después irse de ahí junto con las demás.

Lein por otro lado no había entendido ni J de lo que sucedía, solo se limitó a llevarse el costal para así llevarles, suponiendo en donde estarían los caballeros, osease, en el coliseo.

Mientras del otro lado, 5 chicas iban acercándose al lugar, mas bien, al coliseo.

-No veo a los chicos por ningún lado –comentó Esmeralda- Seguro están entrenando en el coliseo.

-Seguro si –respondió Miho- Estoy emocionada de ver a mi Seiya.

-Si, hace mucho que no veía a mi hermanito –añadió Seika.

-Y yo a mi Shiryu –comentó Shunrey.

-Y yo a Hyoga –dijo Eri.

Las 5 chicas llegaron al coliseo y vieron que los caballeros (todos en bola) iban detrás de un balón... mas bien, se podía ver una nube de humo correr de extremo a extremo del coliseo. Las chicas se quedaron extrañadas ante tal cosa, sin embargo en las gradas había una chica que les llamó la atención, una rubia que se limaba tranquilamente las uñas.

Esmeralda, Miho, Shunrey, Eri, Seika se acercaron a la susodicha.

-Hola –saludó Miho.

La chica quien se limaba las uñas, no era otra que Eurídice quien ante tales llamados volteó a ver a las 5 mencionadas.

-Hola –respondió Eurídice.

-Una pregunta ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Esmeralda.

-Mi nombre es Eurídice y soy la novia de Orfeo –respondió.

-¿Orfeo? –preguntó Eri.

-Así es, es el caballero de plata de la Lyra –respondió Eurídice.

-¡Ah! –musitaron las demás. Hubo un pequeño silencio cuando de repente los santos quienes estaban en la según "cancha" de entrenamiento, se estaban casi matando.

-Oye Eurídice ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? –preguntó Esmeralda quien volteó a verla.

-Lo que sucede es que la bruja esa de Saori... –y así Eurídice con pelos y señales les explicó la situación que se vivía en el santuario, osease del torneo.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero que barbaridad! –exclamó Shunrey.

Todas guardaron silencio algunos segundos hasta que...

-¡Yo quiero ser la capitana de las porristas! –dijo Eri de repente.

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡No! –se escucharon decir por parte de las demás.

Mientras en la cancha, los santos quienes dejaron de correr de un lado a otro por unos momentos, y como era de esperarse se la vivían discutiendo entre ellos, entre quien era el mejor y sobre el actual mundial de fútbol, aun que algunos estaban deprimidos ante algunos resultados:

-¡AHHH! ¿Qué paso? ¡TORITOOOOOOOOOOO! BUAAAAAAAAAA... –se escuchó un gran llanto y decepción por parte del Mexicano Santo de la Mosca. (y de la autora que sigue en depresión por ello)

-Lo sé BUAAAAAAAAAAA –respondió Albiore de igual manera- ¡No es justo, NO, CHEEE!

-Lo único que me consuela es que fueron eliminados :D –respondió Dio maliciosamente.

-¡Cállate boludo! –refunfuñó Albiore con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ja, se los dije, MI Alemania se hará añicos a todos –añadió Sirius- ¡Alemania pateara sus traseros!

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Por qué mi Brasil? ¿Por qué el Joga Bonito? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –lloraba Aldebarán a moco tendido.

-Ja, a ver dime ¿Dónde quedó el campeón mundial? –preguntó Albiore maliciosamente.

-Oh, cállate, que al menos somos 3 veces mas que ustedes –respondió Aldebarán de la misma manera.

-¬¬ no es cierto –refunfuñó Albiore quien hacía puchero.

-Bueno, que mas da, total nosotros sabíamos que Suecia no iba a pasar de los 4tos de final –dijo un deprimido Afrodita.

-Y yo les dije que Francia les va a ganar –añadió Camus casi sonriendo, pero solo casi por que no podía disimular su felicidad- Así como lo hizo con España y Brasil –ahora si sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Los dejamos ganar! –exclamó Shura colérico- ¡Y ya déjate de pavonear!

Camus no podía dejar de sonreír de esa manera, e incluso, hasta daba miedo.

-¡Inglaterra buaaaaaaaaaaa! –igual Jamian lloraba a moco suelto.

-¡Pero Italia si! ¡ESTAMOS EN SEMIFINALES Y VAMOS POR LA COPA! ¡Italia, Italia, Italia! –Máscara bailaba eufórico mientras besaba su playera de Italia- Y les vamos a ganar.

-Ya me tienen harto –refunfuñó Shaka.

-Dímelo a mi –añadió Mu.

Mientras en Asgard...

Los dioses guerreros estaban planeando su estrategia de juego, los titulares estaban ya en sus posiciones de juego, estaban a punto de empezar el entrenamiento.

Thor se tronaba las manos de los dedos, Alberich hacia calentamientos, Sigfried estiraba las piernas, todo estaba listo pero...

-Oigan solo tengo una pregunta –comentó Mime quien estaba sentado en una roca plana que utilizaba como banca.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Alberich.

-Si ustedes ya están en sus posiciones y todos están listos para entrenar ¿Contra quien lo van a hacer? –preguntó Mime.

Los guerreros titulares vieron hacia en frente y solo apareció una de esas bolas parecidas a las del desierto la cual era movida por el aire.

Sigfried se dio un golpe en la frente.

En el mundo marino...

Los generales marinos estaban preparándose igual, solo que todos estaban reunidos en el pilar del océano índico, estaban haciendo algunos ejercicios de Yoga.

-Y ahora, estiren la pierna derecha a 90° de la parte lateral izquierda de la espalda en posición V –dijo Krishta quien parecía que en vez de tener brazos y piernas, tenia tentáculos.

-o.O ¿Que la izquierda V de que? –preguntó Eo.

-Háblame en cristiano que no entendí nadita –dijo Bian extrañado.

-Oye Krishta ¿Estas seguro de que esto va a funcionar? –preguntó un Isaac desconfiado.

-Claro, esto les ayudará a sacar sus tensiones, acomodara sus vértebras y purificará su alma –respondió el moreno quien se mantenía en esta extraña posición.

CRACK

-¡Auch! Creo que me rompí un hueso –comentó Sorrento.

Krishta sin hacer caso al comentario siguió concentrado en lo que hacia...

-Y ahora pasaremos al siguiente ejercicio, haremos la posición de la rana en el árbol con forma de torniquete amarrado –dijo el moreno quien se puso de cabeza.

-O.o

En Giudecca...

Mientras los espectros decidían y empezaban a practicar en la 2da prisión (donde había campo, ustedes saben, donde estaba Orfeo), agarrandose de balón a Giganto. Hades se encontraba en su oficina dando de vueltas como Aioria, osease, león enjaulado.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? –preguntó Pandora quien estaba presente.

-Pues que este torneo es una buena oportunidad para meter a mis patrocinadores –respondió Hades.

-¿Patrocinadores?

-¡Si! Me podría hacer de mas ganancia, y además, la loca de Saori se moriría de la envidia Jo, Jo –respondió el dios del inframundo maliciosamente. (dada la redundancia)

Hades sacó su celular y comenzó a discar un numero telefónico. Para así, hacer unas cuantas llamadas a una tal empresa: _ "Federación de Fútbol y Patrocinio para Deidades & Co.". _así arreglando algunos asuntillos por ahí. Mientras que Pandora lo observaba entretenida.

La deidad del inframundo después de 5 negociaciones, 4 mentadas, 3 patadas y 5 escupitajos hizo un jugo$o negocio con ciertos patrocinadores que apoyarían a la selección del inframundo, y claro, Hades es hombre prevenido y sabia que la bruta de cabellos lilas no había organizado bien todo, ya que faltaba lo mas importante: los árbitros.

-¡Bien, ya tengo patrocinadores! –dijo Hades feliz- Y como estaban de promoción, me dieron a 2 narradores para que dirigieran el partido y 2 árbitros que te apuesto a que la zoperutana esa ni siquiera contrató, con lo avara que es.

-Ah... –dijo Pandora sin darle mucha importancia y quien ahora se pintaba las uñas de color negro.

-En cualquier momento deben de llegar los representantes para cerrar este negocio –comentó Hades mientras seguía dando de vueltas.

Pasaron algunos pocos momentos hasta que se escuchó un timbre, las visitas habían llegado.

-Abre la puerta, Pandora.

-¿Y yo por que?

-¡Pues por que estas mas cerca y por que... er... yo soy Hades!

-¬¬

-¿Por favor?

-Como molestas –Pandora bastante molesta se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para así, abrirla.

Para sorpresa de la chica, habían dos siluetas paradas, ambas con gabardinas y sombreros, cargaban cada uno un portafolio.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? –preguntó la chica pelinegra.

-Así es señorita, venimos de la _FFPD_ en busca del Señor Tenebroso, usted sabe "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" –respondió una de las siluetas.

-Ejem... creo que se equivocó de lugar, Howarts queda del otro lado –respondió la chica.

-Mmhh, que extraño –musitó la otra silueta- ¿Qué este no es el palacio del Señor Hades? ¿La calle Giudecca S/N Col. El Inframundo?

-Ah... si, ya se quienes son ustedes –dijo Pandora quien hizo una seña de que pasaran al palacio, las siluetas obedecieron y solo se quedaron cerca de la entrada mientras volteaban a ver a todos lodos.

Pandora subió las escaleras, (esas donde llevan al trono) donde Hades ahí estaba haciendo nada de provecho.

-Hades, creo que tus socios ya llegaron, están abajo esperándote –informó Pandora sin muchas ganas.

-Que bien –Hades de inmediato bajó las escaleras seguido de Pandora quien se quería enterar del chisme.

Hades y Pandora llegaron a donde los susodichos y los recibieron.

-Bien, ustedes supongo que son los de la _Federación de Fútbol y Patrocinio para Deidades & Co_, ¿No? –preguntó la deidad.

-Así es señor Hades, nosotras hemos sido enviadas desde el Olimpo, ahí queda nuestra empresa y bueno, venimos a cerrar el negocio –respondió la primera.

-Esperen, como que "nosotras" –preguntó Pandora.

-Así es, señorita Morticia –respondió la otra.

-¿Cómo que morticia? –preguntó indignada.

-Lo lamento, déjenos presentarnos –dijo la primera encapuchada quien solo se quitó ese sobrero que no dejaba ver su rostro- Mi nombre es Ángela, soy la primera represéntate.

La otra encapuchada hizo lo mismo.

-Y yo soy Yukako Sotomura, la segunda representante.

-Y díganos señor Hades –dijo Ángela- Por lo que usted informó y nos informaron, organizó un torneo o algo así.

-Ah si, miren, la cosa es esta, todo empezó por que... bla bla bla (lo que ustedes ya se han de saber de memoria) –Así Hades comenzó a contarles todo- Y es por eso que se organizó todo esto.

-Pues bien, las ganancias quedaran así, nosotros nos quedaremos con un 60 y usted un 40 -comentó Ángela al dios.

-Mejor un 50 y 50 y todos contentos, además no se hagan, están felices por que esa es la única manera de estar cerca de los del Santuario ¬¬ -respondió el dios.

-Ejem... pero que ofensa ¡Nosotras jamás lo haríamos por tal cosa! –dijo Yukako mas que indignada.

-Pues yo la verdad si o.o si vieras que difícil es acercarse sin que Atenea se de cuenta –atinó a decir Ángela sin pensar.

Hades solo les lanzó una miradita irónica.

-Ay Ángela, tenias que hablar ¬¬ -añadió Yukako.

-Ejem... –musitó Ángela bastante apenada- Como sea, entonces si quedamos con la mitad y la mitad.

Mmhh... –Yukako movió su cabeza en negación- En fin, necesitamos ir al Santuario para preparar todo, es decir, conocer el terreno y ver en donde vamos a poner la propaganda.

-¡Yo las acompaño! –dijo Pandora inmediatamente- ¡Veré a mi Shakita!

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Ejem... como sea, de acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado con la piraña de Atenea. –advirtió Hades.

-Eso es lo que quería comentarle "señor tenebroso", nosotros conocemos la fama de esa diosita, y conociéndola si llegamos así como así, es capaz de querer esfumarnos –dijo Ángela.

-Eso es verdad –añadió Yukako.

-No se preocupen, la bruja no les hará nada, sonare muy al estilo "El Padrino", pero con migo tendrán cierta protección, así que no les podrá hacer nada, así que coméntenselo –respondió Hades.

-Mas vale que sea así, que nosotras sabemos la famita que tiene esa mujer –bufó Yukako.

-Pues bien Señor Hades, trato hecho –dijo Ángela, todos estrecharon sus manos.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –preguntó Pandora insistente.

-Bien, vamos al Santuario –respondió Yukako- debo informarle que yo soy una de las árbitros y Ángela es una de las comentaristas, la otra arbitro y comentarista llegarán el día del partido, sus nombres son Grayson, la árbitro y Angélica la otra comentarista. En fin, ya nos vamos, tenemos que llegar al Santuario para conocer el terreno de juego...

-Y que terrenos... –murmuró Ángela lujuriosamente.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Hades.

-No, nada jeje –respondió Ángela.

-Ejem... como sea, nos retiramos señor Hades –Yukako tomó su portafolios (que traen ahí, quien sabe)- Fue un placer hacer negocios.

-Si, fue un placer –añadió Ángela.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Lein quien llevaba un costal tamaño industrial llegó al Santuario y comenzó a hacer su recorrido para llegar a donde estaban los santos, osease en el coliseo.

-¡Chicos! –gritó la amazona de cabellos negros-azulados.

-¡Lein! –el mas emocionado era Saga quien la recibió con un abrazo, seguido de Kanon y Mu, las amazonas llegaron a donde ella.

-¡Bien, llego nuestra lateral! –dijo Shaina mas que feliz.

-¿Lateral? –Lein aun no entendía que sucedía en ese lugar.

-Si, mira, te explicaremos... –Marín le comenzó a contar los sucesos acontecidos en el lugar, osease, los que ya saben.

-¿Fútbol? –Lein estaba desconcertada- ¿Tenemos que jugarlo en serio?

-Si –respondió Angel.

-Oye ¿Qué tanto traes ahí? –preguntó curioso Máscara de la muerte al ver el costal que tenia la amazona.

-Ah, pues... mmhh... no se que es exactamente, pero unas pueblerinas que me encontré me dijeron que se las diera a ustedes –respondió Lein al momento de abrir el costal.

Todos llegaron a curiosear y para sorpresa de todos, eran cartas, MUCHAS cartas que habían mandado sus fans.

-¡Miren, esta va dirigida a nosotras! –dijo emocionada June.

-A ver, léela –insistió Geist.

-A ver, dice –June leyó en voz alta la cual era mas o menos así:

_**De: Hisoka**_

_**Para: Las amazonas del Santuario.**_

_Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, las estare apoyando para que ganen y barran el santuario con esos hombres. No permitan que se burlen de ustedes, recuerden: No hay nada más peligroso que una mujer enojada._

_Les desea la mejor de las victorias...Hisoka Aneko._

-Pero que lindo detalle T.T –dijo Geist a punto de derramar lagrimas.

-Si, las chicas se enteraron del torneo y nos apoyan –de igual manera Marín.

-¡Mira Shaka, esta es para ti! –dijo Milo quien le entregó una carta.

Shaka toma dicho articulo y lo lee.

_**De: San-Alice**_

_**Para: Shaka de Virgo.**_

_Shaka, estas guapísimo y eres el mas hermoso.. ah, y que ganen los demás._

Angel solo se cruzó de brazos un poco celosa.

-¡Miren, una para mi! –dijo Milo emocionado y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta:

**_De: OoO-ArAnEl-LuMe-OoO_**

_**Para: Milo el mas guapo.**_

_Milo-sama eres el mejor! no se que posición juegues, pero nadie te puede ganar! y recuerda lo mas importante de un juego; lo que importa no es ganar... si no hacer perder al oponente! xD"_

-Vaya, me gusta la actitud de esta chica –dijo un Milo malicioso.

-Miren, este va para el equipo dorado 2 –dijo Dohko quien comenzó a leer la carta.

_**De: The Shade Ghost**_

_**Para: Equipo Dorado2.**_

_Bien equipo, espero ganen el torneo, ya que como caballeros de la elite dorada deben de poner en alto el nombre del santuario y de quien vaya a ser su entrenador y se conviertan en su orgullo más grande... ¡POR QUE SI LLEGAN A PERDER TENDRÁN QUE PEDIRLE AYUDA A TODOS LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO E INFRAMUNDO!..._

-Vaya, pero que directa –dijo Camus.

-Pero vamos a ganar nosotros –dijo Saga mas que seguro.

-Eso lo veremos ¬¬ -murmuró Kanon.

-Mira Seiya, esta es para ti –dijo Hyoga quien le entregó una carta al mencionado.

Seiya la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

_**De: Kiiandy Black**_

_**Para: Seiya**_

_Querido Seiya, ¿Le podrías decir a Milo, que le diga a Shiryu, que le diga a Dohko, que le diga a Shion y que le diga a Aioros que es el mas guapo? ATTE YO._

-o.o? No entendí –dijo Seiya mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

(N/A: Si faltó un comentario por publicar, pido disculpas, saldrá en el siguiente, en verdad se los prometo)

En ese preciso momento, llegó Saori quien estaba acompañada de Tatsumi, este ultimo estaba cargando una sombrilla la cual le cubría el sol.

-Caballeros del Santuario ¿Cómo van con los entrenamientos? –preguntó la deidad.

-Pues bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? –respondió Mu de mala gana.

-Por que quiero que estén bien preparados, no quiero perder contra Hades –refunfuñó Saori.

-Solo una petición –intervino Aldebarán- Este campo de juego esta horrible, no se puede jugar bien al fútbol.

-¿Perdón? Ja! –exclamó Saori- Solo eso me faltaba ¿Pretenden que les compre zapatos especiales para que puedan jugar?

-¬¬ Mínimo ¿no? –murmuró Ikki- Ella fue la que nos metió en esto.

-Pues en realidad no –respondió el toro- A lo que voy es que el terreno es muy árido y resbaloso, necesitamos césped.

-Y ni que decir de las porterías –añadió Máscara.

-Bueno, ya, ya, de acuerdo, Shion se hará cargo de eso –dijo Saori mas como orden que como solución.

-¿YO? O.O –preguntó el patriarca.

-Si, eres el patriarca y... y... y por eso te dejo eso a cargo –respondió la bruja de cabellos morados- Así que... er... ya me voy que tengo una cita con mi diseñador.

-Pero diseñador de cortinas... –murmuró Mu.

-¿Dijiste algo, Mu? –preguntó Saori bastante molesta.

-No nada...

-Pues bien, ya me voy, los veo mas tarde –Saori se retiró de ahí, seguido de Tatsumi.

-Esa bruja algún día me las pagara –refunfuñó Aioria.

-Pues bien, Mu, Aldebarán y Shura, como patriarca, les doy la obligación de conseguir el césped y las porterías –ordenó Shion sin mas ni menos.

-Pero maestro, usted esta a cargo de eso –dijo Mu.

-Es verdad –añadió Aldebarán.

-Pero me lo encargaron por que soy el Patriarca, y como patriarca yo se los ordeno –dijo el carnerito mayor.

-Pero... –Shura fue interrumpido.

-No me rezonguen y hagan lo que les digo –objetó Shion.

-Si, maestro... –dijeron al unísono Aldebarán, Shura y Mu, para después desaparecerse del lugar por medio de la teletransportación.

Mientras tanto, Yukako, Ángela y Pandora estaban llegando al coliseo.

-Aun que este es el coliseo del Santuario... –dijo Ángela quien volteaba a ver a su alrededor.

-¡Mira Ángela, ahí están los caballeros dorados! –dijo emocionada Yukako- Y Aioria –ahora tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Y Aioros! –añadió Ángela de igual manera.

-¡Y Shakita! –dijo finalmente Pandora, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba ahí, Shaka estaba abrazando a una de las amazonas- ¡Pero que significa esto!

Pandora sin mas ni mas bajo las gradas, Ángela y Yukako la imitaron. Mientras que los Santos dorados esperaban a que llegaran Mu, Shura y Aldebarán, estaban descansando un poco y los chicos de bronce platicaban con las chicas quienes se habían nombrado porristas.

-Oh, Oh... –musitó Milo con preocupación- Shaka, mira quien viene ahí...

Shaka y Angel voltearon a donde Milo señalaba y vieron que Pandora iba llegando, y al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Angel.

-¡AH! –gritó el santo de Virgo- Este... yo... me acorde que tengo que regarle agua a mis arbolitos –Shaka a la velocidad de la luz, huye de ahí sin que les dieran tiempo de preguntar que sucedía.

-Shaka... ¡Shaka VUELVE ACÁ! –gritó Angel molesta.

-La que se va armar –comentó Aioria.

-Eso tengo que verlo :D –añadió Kanon.

-¡Wii, van a darle una paliza a Shaka! –dijo Afrodita mas que triunfante.

-¡Tu! –Pandora sin hacer caso a los comentarios se acercó a la amazona- ¿Qué haces con MI bomboncito de azúcar?

-¿quién? o.ô –preguntó confundida.

-¡Mi shakita! ¿Quién mas? –preguntó enojada Pandora.

-¡Un momento, no se de que hablas, Shaka es mi novio! –respondió Angel.

-¡No! PERO QUE BLASFEMA... OH, ME SIENTO MAL –Pandora se desmaya.

-Azotó como res... –murmuró Shaina.

-Eso no se ve todos los días... –añadió Marín.

Mientras que Ángela y Yukako, ignorando las peleas comenzaron a observar al cuerpo técnico... digo, las curvas... del coliseo. Los santos dorados se percataron de ello y solo miraron sigilosamente a las extrañas.

Las dos chicas rodearon el coliseo hasta llegar muy cerca de los santos dorados, Aioros muy extrañado se acercó a ambas.

-Disculpen señoritas ¿Qué hacen aquí y quienes son? –preguntó extrañado.

Las chicas ante los llamados voltearon y vieron al santo de sagitario.

-¡Wola enfermero caballero! –saludó Ángela quien lo veía de reojo- Mi nombre es Ángela y soy toda tuya xD

-... –silencio sepulcral de Aioros.

-¡Ángela! –Yukako le dio un codazo- ejem, perdona a mi amiga, Mi nombre es Yukako Sotomura y ella es Ángela, somos enviadas de Hades y...

-¿Enviadas de Hades? –preguntó Seiya desconcertado- ¡No, le quieren hacer algo a Saori, chicos prepárense para una guerra santaaaaaaa!

-¡NO VENIMOS A ESO! –exclamó Ángela- ¡ush! Nosotras somos representantes contratadas por Hades, encargadas de los patrocinadores y el arbitraje.

-Así es, yo seré una de los árbitros para los encuentros –dijo Yukako con la frente en alto.

Milo sigilosamente se acercó a ella y puso cara de galán barato de telenovela.

-¿En serio serás arbitro, preciosa? –preguntó el bicho.

-Así es, y no vas a ganar puntos con tus coqueteos ¬¬ -añadió Yukako.

-¡Oh! –musitó en desacuerdo Milo quien se cruzó de brazos.

-Si, y aun falta otro árbitro, pero se presentará el día del partido –añadió Ángela- yo narrare los encuentros junto con otra narradora quien también vendrá el día del enfrentamiento, digamos que andan ocupadas.

En ese momento, llegaron Aldebarán quien cargaba rollos de césped, Shura las porterías y Mu banderitas del corner.

-¿De donde habrán sacado eso? –preguntó Dio a Albiore.

-Quien sabe, quizás jamás lo sabremos –respondió con aire de misterio.

Y bueno, para no hacerla tan larga como ya se fijaron, la cancha y las porterías fueron instaladas, las dos representantes se encargaron de poner a los patrocinadores y una cabina donde estarían las narradoras, a Saori casi le da un infarto al enterarse de los patrocinadores pero no le quedó de otra... mas que pasarle el chisme a las demás deidades, también se enteró de que habrían árbitros (vaya que Hades era espléndido, claro, por su conveniencia).

Entre demás cosas como que Pandora y Angel casi se mataban, en fin, pasaron los días que quedaban para el gran encuentro...

**------**

¡AL FIN! El gran día había llegado, el día del primer enfrentamiento. Todo estaba listo, el partido iba a ser en la tarde, todo mundo llegaba al coliseo del lugar, los pueblerinos, los colados que se enteraron del partido llegaron, y claro, no faltaban las chicas del lugar que llevaban pancartas apoyando a los santos dorados que iban a jugar.

En los palcos especiales, estaban los espectros, los Dioses Guerreros, junto a ellos estaban los titulares de Bronce, plata y Oro, y del otro el equipo de los Seus. En un palco mas VIP estaban sentados de derecha a izquierda: Hilda y Flare, Artemisa, Apolo, Abel, Saori, Hades y Julián.

En primera fila estaban las ahora porristas Eri, Esmeralda, Flare que se les unió al igual que Pandora y Alraune, Miho, Seika, Shunrey y

Eurídice quienes vestían minifaldas y pompones. Casualmente junto a ellas estaban el equipo de las amazonas.

Habían bocinas instaladas en 4 puntos diferentes y las 2 chicas que relatarían el partido, protegidas y contratadas por Hades, estaban en la cabina donde desde ahí relatarían el partido. Esas 2 chicas eran Ángela y Angélica quien ya estaba presente y sorprendida ante la cancha que Saori (ja, como no, mas bien, sus santos) había hecho, con arcos y toda la cosa.

-Vaya, no pensé que la bruja de cabellos morados con la fama de tacaña que tiene hubiera hecho un campo casi profesional –dijo Angélica mas que sorprendida.

-Lo se –respondió Ángela- Aun me sigo preguntando de donde sacó todo eso.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, en el estadio de Berlín donde se jugaría la gran final del mundial...

-¿Pero que pasó aquí? –preguntó el presidente de la FIFA- ¿Por qué no hay césped ni porterías?

-No lo se, dicen los que cuidan aquí que 2 sujetos llegaron por arte de magia y se llevaron todo, uno con cara de cabra, otro con cara de buey y el ultimo con cara de carnero. –respondió el vice-presidente de la FIFA.

-¡Que lastima! Pospondremos el partido para otro día –dijo el presidente de la FIFA.

-¡AAH! T.T –musitaron con tristeza los 2 equipos finalistas. (que presiento que va a ser Francia contra Italia (ojala por que es el uniko ekipo que queda de los que les voy ;; lo digo por Italia))

De regreso al Santuario...

-Como sea, empecemos a relatar el partido, tocaya –dijo Ángela quien se colocó una diadema con un micrófono.

-De acuerdo, hum... –musitó Angelica quien hizo lo mismo- ¡Amazonas y Caballeros, Fanáticos y gente presente, Diosas y Dioses, sean ustedes Bienvenidos al primer Gran Torneo de los Reinos!

-¡Así es! –añadió Ángela- ¡Esta tarde se va a jugar aquí en el Santuario de Atenea, la disputa entre 2 reinos!

-¡Así es, HOY disputarán el primer partido, el primer ganador y el primer eliminado del torneo, por el triunfo, el Equipo del Santuario, El equipo Dorado 1!

En las tribunas...

-¡AH! ¡Caballeros dorados, papasitos! –se escuchó decir de las pueblerinas y las fans que están tras sus pasos.

-¡Vamos Bomboncito de Vainilla con merengue de fresita! –exclamó Pandora- ¡Vamos MI Shakita! –dicho esto, volteó maliciosamente hacia Angel.

-¡¿QUÉ! –la amazona de Apus se levanta furiosa de su lugar- ¡Repitelo, BRUJA!

-¡¿A quien le dijiste bruja, remiendo de amazona! –contestó Pandora igual de molesta.

-¡Remiendo tu abuela! –exclamo Angel.

-¡No tengo! ¿Me la prestas? –respondió Pandora sarcásticamente.

-¡No por que me la ensucias! –atinó a responderle Angel de igual manera.

Shaina se levantó en ese momento de su lugar y trató de calmar a su compañera de equipo.

De regreso a la cabina de las relatadoras.

-¡Y bien, estamos a minutos de comenzar el primer tiempo de este partido! –dijo Ángela.

-¡Así es mi querida Ángela! –continuó Angélica- ¡Recuerden que este torneo esta auspiciado por "Athena, la cerveza que nos representa en El Santuario y en el mundo"!

En los palcos...

-¡Como que Athena la cerveza! –exclamó Saori indignada y furiosa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ Esa estuvo buena xD –dijo Julián quien estaba botado de la risa.

-Ja, lo se :D –respondió Hades.

En la cabina.

-¡Y también recuerden que este torneo esta auspiciado por: -añadió Ángela quien por medio de un proyector, comenzó a aparecer una imagen en medio de la cancha:

"_Niños, hombres, mujeres, los mariachis, las vedettes, chimpancés, las viejas, sombras, los manteles, los zapatos de boliche, libros, cortaúñas, las narices, sombras, flores, mimos, chupones, la Venus de Milo, los blood-cacoleros, las peras, las parteras, ¡Nadie queda fuera! En esto estamos juntos, vamos a disfrutar la Copa de los Reinos... TODOS Y TODO APOYANDO AL INFRAMUNDO, toma la bebida mas refrescante, la nueva Blood-Cola. (nada con medida y todo con exceso)"_

Angélica y Ángela sacan un refresco de lata color rojizo que tenia de carátula una calaverita, lo abren para así, tomárselo.

Mientras en la cancha, los equipos de ambos bandos estaban preparándose para salir, estaban en hileras, vestían sus respectivas armaduras, solo que había algo que resaltaba mas, en la espalda tenían los números pegados junto con el nombre del respectivo caballero, un ejemplo es el de: Máscara Mortal quien tenia el numero 69 (no pregunten), Shaka el 7, Shion el 10 y en su brazo izquierdo una bandita indicando que era el capitán, Shura el 9, Aioros el 1 y Afro quien estaba al final de la hilera e iba a estar de suplente, tenia el numero 5 el cual estaba adornado con bonitas floresitas.

Y junto a ellos estaban los generales Marinos, quienes de igual manera, vestían sus escamas doradas y de igual manera tenían sus números en la espalda. Sorrento tenia la bandita en su brazo izquierdo indicando que era el capitán, ya que era obligatorio. (ni modo Pose)

Al frente estaban las árbitros, quienes vestían una camiseta amarilla, con un short cortito negro, al igual que sus calcetas y sus tacos.

La afición se escuchaba, casi como si fuera el mismísimo mundial de fútbol. El apoyo para ambos equipos.

Mientras en la cabina de las narradoras.

-Bien, como decíamos, los equipos están a punto de salir –dijo Angélica.

-¡Así es, ya están saliendo a la cancha, la multitud aclama a los caballeros de ambos equipos! –continuó Ángela- ¡Y este partido estará a cargo de dos de las mejores árbitros, la arbitro Grayson que estará en la media cancha y Yukako, quien estará en la banda y el corner!

-¡Así es! –añadió Angélica- ¡Y estamos viendo a los equipos en media cancha y a Grayson darle una nalgada a Máscara de Muerte del equipo de los dorados!

-¡Pero que suerte la de Grayson tenerlos tan cerquita! –dijo Ángela con euforia.

En la cancha...

-¡Oye! –exclamó Máscara quien estaba todo sonrojado.

-¡Oops! Lo siento, pensé que era el balón n.n –dijo la arbitra Grayson quien finge demencia.

Mientras en los palcos...

-¡Vamos Generales, pateen el trasero de esos presumidos! –gritó Julián perdiendo esa característica elegancia.

Saori lo miró con coraje y no se quedó atrás.

-¡Vamos Caballeros dorados! ¡TOUCHDOWN! –gritó Saori a todo pulmón.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de TODOS los presentes.

-¿Así o mas bruta? ¬¬ -comentó Eris bastante molesta.

Mientras en la primera fila.

-¡Vamos Kanon, tu puedes! ¡También tu Mascarita! –gritó Lein a todo pulmón.

-¡Vamos cuñado, para esos goles! –le siguió Marín.

-¡Vamos Shura! ¡Demuestra de que estas hecho! –añadió Geist.

-¡Vamos patriarca, patee el trasero de esos pobres diablos! –exclamó Shaina.

-¡Shaka, amor, abre los ojos por lo que mas quieras! –concluyó Angel.

Mientras no lejos de ahí.

-¡Bomboncito de vainilla con jarabe de chabacano, te apoyo! –gritó Pandora.

Angel bastante irritada se levantó de su lugar.

-¡Que dejes a Shaka en paz, copia pirata de Morticia! –exclamó Angel mas que molesta.

-¡Dirás lo que quieras, pero Shakita es MÍO! –dijo burlona Pandora.

-¡Me la vas a pagar! –Angel estaba a punto de irse contra ella, pero Shaina y Lein la detuvieron.

-Quien la viera a Angel tan modosita que se veía... –comentó June.

Mientras en la cancha, ambos equipos estaban tomando sus posiciones, los capitanes quienes eran Shion y Sorrento se acercaron a la arbitro Yukako.

-Bien, es hora de hacer el volado –dijo Yukako quien buscó en sus bolsillos una moneda- ¡Pero que demo...! ¡Grayson!

-¿Qué? –respondió la mencionada.

-¿Tienes una moneda? –preguntó Yukako. Sorrento y Shion solo intercambiaron miradas.

-¡No! ¿No te acuerdas que utilizamos toda la morralla (monedas) que teníamos para el camión por que ni siquiera nos alcanzó para el taxi?

-¡Uf! –musitó Yukako.

-Yo tengo una moneda ¿Les sirve? –preguntó Sorrento.

-Claro –Yukako toma dicho articulo y lanza la moneda al aire para después atraparla con la mano, manteniendo el misterio- Bien ¿Cara o Cruz?

-¡Cara! –dijo Shion.

-Bien –Yukako deja ver el resultado y es nada mas y nada menos que- ¡El equipo de Sorrento saca el balón!

-¡Maldición! –bufó Shion.

-¡Yuju! –musitó Sorrento.

En la cabina de las narradoras...

-¡Y el balón va para el equipo de los Generales Marinos! –comenzó a narrar Ángela- Todos están en sus posiciones, Yukako toma su lugar en el corner y Grayson se coloca a media cancha, pone el balón en el lado de las Marinas.

-¡Y dejen comento que ese balón esta hecho de un material bastante fuerte, que incluye plomo, metal y un poco de acero! –dijo Angélica- ¡Y fue proporcionado por Hades!

-¡Así es! –añadió Ángela- ¡Todo esta a punto de comenzar, Grayson da el primer pitido y ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRANCAAA EL PARTIDOOOOO!

-¡Sorrento hace el primer movimiento, tiene el balón y se lo pasa a Isaac, MUCHO OJO con este jugador que puede ser peligroso! –continuó Angélica narrando el partido- ¡Isaac tiene el balón y hace un gran pase que Mascara de Muerte no puede evitar, el balón ahora lo tiene Kaysa quien se ha transformado en Ronaldinho!

-¡Ahora el Ronaldinho Kaysa no se da cuenta de que Kanon viene hacia él y... ¡OUCH, mandó al general marino fuera de la cancha! –dijo Ángela con gran emoción.

En el palco...

-¡Falta contra Kaysa! –gritó Julián todo histérico.

-¡No fue falta, tus generales no saben jugar que es diferente! –respondió Saori.

En la cancha...

Grayson hace sonar su silbato.

-¡Falta para los Marinos! –decretó Grayson.

-¡Oye, eso no fue falta! –llegó Kanon a reclamar.

-¡Si fue falta! –exclamó Grayson.

Sorrento y los demás generales marinos se acercaron a Kaysa quien estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Bian.

-x.X ¿Alguien vio el camión que me atropelló? –preguntó Kaysa quien ya estaba transformado normal y tenia espirales en los ojos.

-No, creo que no lo esta... –comentó Eo preocupado- Ni modo, tendremos que hacer el cambio.

En la cabina de las narradoras...

-¡Parece que el jugador Kaysa esta totalmente noqueado! –dijo Ángela con preocupación- Los generales marinos están pidiendo un cambio.

-¡Eso parece, se están llevando a Kaysa y esta entrando a la cancha... una chica! –dijo una sorprendida Angélica- ¡Ella es Tethys, la sirena! La arbitro Grayson esta pidiendo que tomen sus posiciones y la que va a cobrar es Tethys!

-¡La arbitro pita su silbato y Tethys esta por golpear el balón y lo hace con gran ímpetu! –dijo Ángela quien relataba con gran euforia el partido- ¡La sirena patea el balón el cual va directamente al arco del guapísimo, hermoso, escultural, buenote...

-Ejem, Ángela... ¬¬ -llamó Angélica.

-Ajay, creo que me salgo del tema jeje –Ángela toma su compostura- ¡Como sea, el balón va directamente a la portería, pero que potencia la de esta mujer! Los defensas Shaka y Shura están al pendiente, el sexy Aioros va por el balón y... ¡LO DETIENE Y LO DESVIA AL CORNER! Y la arbitro Yukako marca como tiro de esquina.

-¡Pero que partido! –dijo Angélica- Los generales marinos se acercan a la portería y están al pendiente del tiro, los caballeros dorados tratan de marcarlos. ¡El que va a tirar es Isaac y patea el balón él cual Shaka desvía con la cabeza para después chocar contra el poste de la portería! ¡eso debió doler!

-¡Pero que barbaridad, el balón sigue en juego –continuó Ángela- y Shion no pierde esta oportunidad y tiene el balón, los demás caballeros dorados van utilizando su velocidad de la luz, los generales marinos no se quedan atrás, pero Shion es mas rápido, la cancha esta despejada y tiene todo a su favor, Shion va, va, y va, se acerca, el guardameta Krishta esta listo para atajar el tiro, Shion no la piensa y TIRA HACIA EL ARCO Y... Krishta LO DESVIA CON AYUDA DE SU TRIDENTE!

-¡Pero el balón CONTINUA en juego –dijo Angélica- llega Shura y remata con la cabeza. Krishta evita que el balón entre, sin embargo el cabezazo de Shura es mas potente y...! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL EQUIPO DORADO UNOOOOOOOOO!

En los palcos...

-¡GOL! ¡ESO ES TODO MIS CABALLEROS, ASÍ SE JUEGA EEEEEH! –gritó y saltó como loca la deidad de la sabiduría.

-¡No grites victoria, esto aun no termina! –refunfuñó Julián.

En las gradas..

-¡GOL! –gritaban felices las amazonas.

-¡Eso es Shura! ¡Así se hace! –gritaba Geist con emoción.

Con el equipo dorado dos...

-¡Eso es todo! –gritaban los santos dorados.

En el campo...

Los caballeros dorados van hacia Shura y como buenos jugadores, le hacen bolita por tan buen gol. Mientras que los generales marinos se lamentaban.

-¡Eres un inútil, por tu culpa nos metieron un gol! –exclamó Tethys.

-¡No me echen la culpa, ustedes no llegaron a defender! –exclamó Krishta.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Y jueguen! –indicó Grayson quien pitó su silbato.

En la cabina de las narradoras...

-¡Y Grayson pitea para reanudar el juego, los jugadores se colocan en sus posiciones! –comenzó a relatar Ángela- El balón ahora esta en posesion de las Marinas de Pose!

En el palco...

-¡Oye! ¡Que no me llamen así! –exclamó Julián.

De regreso a la cabina...

-¡Y Grayson pitea y el juego se reanuda! –continuó Angélica- ¡Sorrento tiene el balón, se lo pasa a Tethys ya que Kanon estaba por quitársela. La sirena sigue su rumbo pero Mascara de la muerte y Shion la acorralan, la sirena trata de quitárselos, pero no puede!

-¡Pero que barbaridad, bola de montoneros! –exclamó Ángela- ¡Pero la arbitro Grayson se acerca y pitea falta por montón! El balón es para Tethys quien cobra la falta y patea el balón que da justo en... ¡OUCH! Golpe bajo para Máscara de Cáncer. Esto no lo pueden creer, en la tribuna abuchean por aquella jugada anti deportiva de la sirena, los caballeros dorados llegan a reclamar y Mascarita esta tirado en el piso!

-¡Es verdad, como se atreve a darle en la herencia al chico de Cáncer! –comentó Angélica- ¡Grayson bastante molesta llega y... AMARILLA para Tethys, la sirena a sido amonestada por una furiosa Grayson, quien ahora esta consolando al pobre Máscara que no puede ni caminar, que bárbara!

-¡Pero que veo! Grayson esta susurrándole algo en el oído al italiano, este de inmediato se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado! –continuó Ángela- Y... ¿Pero que sucede? Yukako esta hablando con Aioros... ¡Chicas dejen de estar coqueteando y deja a Aioros Yukako! Ejem... como sea, todos vuelven a sus posiciones.

-¡Es verdad! –dijo Angélica- ¡Mascara totalmente recuperado pone el balón en posición, los demás caballeros tratan de desmarcarse, todos están al pendiente de este tiro, Máscara Mortal patea el balón, da un tiro largo que Shaka intenta atrapar, pero se le adelanta Isaac quien ataja con el pecho y tiene la posición. Shion va tras de él pero Kraken lo esquiva, que jugador señores!

-¡E Isaac continua! ¡Hace un amague, no dos, tres amagues, ahora esquiva a Kanon quien iba tras de él e Isaac le pasa el balón a Sorrento, quien a toda velocidad mantiene el balón, pero Shura y Shaka lo tienen rodeado! –continuó Ángela- ¡Los generales marinos se acercan al arco e Isaac sin perder la oportunidad patea el balón, que gran tiro! ¡Una sorpresa!

-¡Los defensas tratan de desviar el balón, pero es muy alto! ¡Aioros se prepara pero el balón tiene efecto, el balón se dirige hacia la portería, no puede ser no llega Aioros, el balón se acerca y ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL de las marinas! –exclamó Angélica- ¡Un GOLAZO de Isaac, y también Grayson silba y termina el primer tiempo!

En la cancha, los generales marinos festejaban en grande, mientras que los dorados estaban mas que enojados.

En el palco...

-¡GOL! ¡GOLAZO DE MIS MARINAS! –gritó Julián y brincaba feliz- ¡Te lo dije Saori!

-¡Ya veras en el segundo los golearemos! –respondió Saori mas que furiosa.

En la cabina...

-¡Ha sido un partido muy emocionante, un empate sorpresivo! ¿No es así, Ángela?

-Tienes mucha razón Angélica, mi tocayita –respondió Ángela- Y bueno, recuerden que este partido esta patrocinado por:

"_Antes de la guerra de las doce casas, en tiempos donde Shion gobierna el santuario. Existió una historia llena de conflictos, maldad, ambición, sufrimiento y amor. Kanon, el gemelo reprimido por Shion, Saga atormentado a causa de Ares, y Lein, una joven con el don de la empatía quien se roba el corazón de Saga y sufre a causa de ello, pero a pesar de las difíciles circunstancias, su amor prevalecerá. Una bella historia que sacara mas de una lagrima y muchos suspiros... **INTER-NOS**, solo aquí en fanfiction net, (copyright Leingeminis). El fan fiction de tu selección." _

_---_

"_9 héroes van a salvar al mundo de la destrucción... Un inmortal, un hombre mitad bestia, un caballero, una captora, una marinera, un shaman, un espía, un ladrón, un oculto y ¿Quizás una bruja?... no se pierda su fic lleno de acción, aventura y suspenso, no se pierda su fic **THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY ANIMES GENTLEMEN **en anime crossover, solo aquí en fanfiction net. (copyright Ángela-Mort). El fan fiction de tu selección" _

Mientras en los bancos de los respectivos equipos.

-¡Maldición, nos metieron un gol! –dijo Mascara de la muerte.

-Al menos ya vimos la delantera de los marinos, así que en el segundo tiempo, contra Isaac y Sorrento –dijo Shion- Y esa Tethys también es peligrosa.

-Condenada cabellos de escoba, pero ya me las pagara –refunfuñó Máscara quien recordaba el sucedo anterior.

-Por cierto Máscara ¿Qué te dijo la arbitra hace unos momentos cuando estabas tirado en el piso? –preguntó Shura curioso.

-Oh, es un secreto –respondió el italiano pícaramente.

-Esto me huele a ligue... –dijo Shura quien le daba de codazos al santo de la cuarta casa.

-Por cierto Shaka, no es por asustarte ni mucho menos, pero creo que tu novia ya se entero de que Pandora te sigue acosando –comentó Aioros muy pensativo.

-¿A si? –preguntó nervioso Shaka- Ejem... creo que voy al baño –se va de ahí.

-Este Shaka, no se como demonios le hace para que tantas chicas vallan tras de él –bufó Kanon.

-Bueno, ya dejen de hablar tonterías y concentrémonos en el partido, escuchen tengo una estrategia... –Shion comenzó a explicar el juego que harían en el 2do tiempo.

Mientras con los generales marinos.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya empatamos! –dijo emocionado Sorrento.

-Y todo es gracias a mi –dijo Isaac quien sacaba pecho.

-Pero no hay que confiarse, por que seguro tomarán revancha –dijo Krishta preocupado- ustedes conocen a los santos esos.

-¡Y tu Tethys, cuida mas el juego, que si te meten otra amarilla te expulsan y nos quedamos con 5 jugadores! –reclamó Bian a la sirena.

-Ya, ya, tratare de controlarme –dijo molesta.

-¿Por cierto, como esta Kaysa? –preguntó Eo.

Todos voltean al mencionado y seguía inconsciente, al parecer la llegada de Kanon si le llegó. (literalmente hablando)

Y bueno, ya pasaron algunos minutos y todo estaba a punto de comenzar, así que volvamos a la cabina de las narradoras.

-¡Y estamos regresando al emocionante 2do tiempo! –comenzó de nuevo Ángela- ¡Los jugadores regresan a sus posiciones, ahora la arbitra central es Yukako, y la lateral es Grayson, quien hizo un buen trabajo en el primer tiempo!

-¡Así es Ángela! –continuó la otra chica- ¡Y bueno, este será el partido definitivo, el que pierda será eliminado, y el que gane jugará el ultimo partido de esta primera ronda contra el equipo de las amazonas! ¡Y todos están en sus posiciones, el balón lo tienen los dorados y ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRANCA EL PARTIDO!

-¡Y arranca el partido, Shion tiene el balón, se lo pasa a Kanon ya que Sorrento le hizo barrida, Kanon esta cerca de la banda, pero están llegando a atacar Tethys y Sorrento de nuevo, Kanon trata de quitárselos, amaga y lo logra! Kanon va por la banda, se acerca cada vez mas al arco, dispuesto por el desempate del partido!... ¿Pero que sucede? ¡Kanon de la nada resbala como si fuese una pista de hielo e Isaac llega a robar el balón!

En la cancha...

-¡Eso es trampa! –exclamó Kanon- ¡Uso sus poderes!

Isaac voltea rápido y le sonríe maliciosamente.

-Con que con esas nos vamos... –murmuró Kanon para si- ¡Otra dimensión! –desaparece de la cancha y aparece frente a Isaac- Ladrón que roba a ladrón –Kanon sonríe maliciosamente y se lleva el balón.

Con las narradoras...

-¡Pero que bárbara! ¿Qué vemos? Este partido se esta calentando, señores, Kanon utilizó la otra dimensión para robar el balón! –dijo Ángela con gran sorpresa.

En los palcos...

-¡Eso fue trampa! –exclamó Julián mas que molesto.

-¡Tu equipo también es tramposo! ¿Crees que no vi que Isaac utilizo sus poderes para quitarle el balón a Kanon? –respondió de la misma manera.

Con las narradoras...

-¡Y Kanon tiene el balón, esquiva a Tethys y a Sorrento, manda un pase largo a Máscara de la Muerte! –continuó Angélica- ¡Máscara mortal la tiene, pero Bian llega a darle barrida, pero INCREÍBLE, mascara esquiva la barrida y sigue su camino, no hay duda de que en su sangre Italiana esta el buen fútbol, y esta a pocos metros de la portería, esta en el área chica, esta a punto de patear el balón, lo patea, este va rumbo al arco, Krishta se prepara... ¿Pero que vemos? Eo salta para impedir el paso del balón pero... el defensa mete mano, señores!

-¡Pero que bárbaro! –exclamó Ángela- ¡La arbitro Yukako marca penal! ¡PENAL PARA EL EQUIPO DORADO!

Se podían escuchar en las tribunas abucheos, y por otro lado los gritos de Saori animando para que metan gol, y Julián gritando en su contra.

-¡Vamos chicos, concentrancia! –gritó Saori desde el palco.

Mas abajo...

-A esa se le sale lo plebe pero feo –comento Oddy a Thessy.

-Seguro si –respondió el angelito rubio.

Mientras en la cancha...

-¡Penal para los Dorados! –afirmó Yukako quien marcaba tal.

-No, pero es injusto –reclamó Eo a la arbitro.

-Fue una mano clara y dentro del área chica –recalcó Yukako sin hacer mucho caso a los alardeos de la marina.

-¡Bien! Yo pagaré el penal –dijo Máscara con la frente en alto.

-¡Vamos pequeño Mascarita, mete gol! –animó Shion.

-Mas vale que lo metas, crustáceo cascarudo o no respondo –amenazó Kanon.

-Claro que lo voy a meter, copia pirata de Saga –le respondió Máscara maliciosamente.

-¡Que no soy la copia de mi copia! –exclamó un berrinchado Kanon.

Mientras que Shaka miraba hacia las gradas y saludaba a Angel, la chica emocionada saludó de igual manera pero...

-¡Shakita! Bomboncito de vainilla, mete un gol por mi –dijo Pandora quien sonreía maliciosamente a la amazona de Apus.

Shaka tragó saliva, ya que a pesar de que Angel tenia la mascara puesta, podía sentir una mirada asesina por parte de ella.

Pero bueno, volviendo con las narradoras...

-¡Máscara Mortal esta a punto de marcar el penal, todos despejan el área, Krishta de Krisaor esta preparándose! –continuó Ángela quien estaba emocionada y tomaba una deliciosa Blood-Cola.

-¡Si, la hace de emoción el chico de Cáncer, pone el balón en posición y se aleja unos cuantos pasos para agarrar velocidad y hacer el tiro, todos están al pendiente, Máscara sonríe maliciosamente, Grayson le echa porras desde la banda y le manda besos! –añadió Angélica.

-¡Máscara prepara su tiro, corre hacia el balón, tira y... GOOOOOOOOOOOLAZO del chico de Cáncer! –grita eufórica Ángela- ¡Eso es todo, el chico que representa mi signo remata y mete el gol! ¡La ventaja es de nuevo para los Santos de Atenea!

En la cancha, los chicos Dorados festejan por el gol y ahora le hacen barra al santo de Cáncer, mientras que los generales marinos maldicen su suerte.

En las tribunas las fans de los santos festejaban y las del otro bando se lamentaban, las amazonas brincaban de alegría y Saori festejaba mientras que Julián hacia puchero y tenia mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡Es increíble la emoción de este primer partido! –gritó Angélica emocionada- ¡Estamos a pocos minutos de que termine este épico encuentro! ¡Después de este gran golazo por parte del Italiano Máscara de Muerte, es saque de puerta para el equipo de las Marinas, Krishta se prepara para patear el balón, y lo hace!

-¡Los generales marinos que se encuentran en la media cancha tratan de conseguir el balón, y Sorrento lo logra! ¡Tiene el balón, toma velocidad y va directo al área chica, al parecer las marinas quieren obtener el empate para así, irse a tiempos extras, no quieren perder este partido! –continuó Ángela- ¡Pero Shura se esta interponiendo en su camino, lo tiene marcado, sin embargo Sorrento hace una jugada de ultimo momento y hace el pase a Isaac, quien tiene el balón y por el momento esta desmarcado!

-¡Isaac corre por la media cancha, esquiva a Shion quien venia con todo, sigue desmarcado, pero llega Shaka y Shura a contraatacar, el balón esta cerca del arco y Aioros se prepara para lo que pueda suceder –Angélica seguía relatando- Isaac sin otra alternativa patea el balón, dando un gran tiro como el anterior donde metió un gol, el balón sigue su curso, pero Aioros de nuevo no alcanza la pelota, y... y... y... POSTE! ¡DIO EN EL POSTE!

-¡Pero que intenso esta todo esto! ¡El partido se está acabando y... LA ARBITRO YUKAKO SUENA EL SILBATO INDICANDO EL FINAL DEL ENCUENTRO! –dijo Ángela con emoción y con otra Blood-Cola en la mano- ¡El partido finaliza y ganan los santos Dorados 2-1 contra las Marinas de Pose! ¡Ahora este equipo se enfrentará a las amazonas en el ultimo encuentro de esta primera ronda!

-¡Es correcto lo que dice Ángela! –comenta Angélica quien toma una Blood-Cola- ¡Y recuerden que este partido, fue auspiciado por:

"_¿Estàs aburrido y necesitas divertirte? ¡Pues que esperas para leer **LA SEMANA DEL CABALLERO**! Un fic con mucha diversión, peleas y sobre todo humor. Una historia aclamada por las criticas, asi que ya sabes, solo aquí, en fanfiction net (Copyright The Shade Ghost) El fanfiction de tu selección."_

Mientras en los palcos.

-¡Si! ¡Ganamos, Ganamos, Ganamos! ¡Comete esa, Julián! –gritó Saori como loca. (bueno...)

-¡No puede ser posible! –refunfuñó un enojado Julián- ¡Maldita sea!

En las gradas...

¡Eso es todo! –dijo Milo apoyando a sus compatriotas.

-¡No son tan inútiles después de todo! –gritó Aldebarán.

-¡De algo tenias que servir, copia genérica! –gritó al final Saga.

Ahí junto...

-Tuvieron suerte –comentó Sigfried sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Es verdad –dijo Aiacos quien estaba junto a él.

-Mas bien, los Marinos juegan pésimo –añadió Rada.

No muy lejos de ahí...

-¡Ganaron! –gritó Marín.

-¡Si! ¡Así se juega! –le siguió Geist.

-¡Noo! –gritó Angel- ¡Ahora iremos contra ellos!

-¡Mejor, les demostraremos de que estamos hechas! –añadió Shaina maliciosamente.

-Ni modo Kanon, aun que sea como mi hermano, tendré que barrerlo –murmuró Lein quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

En la cancha...

Los santos dorados hacían barra (incluyendo Afro quien daba de saltitos), y los generales marinos se lamentaban y veían de manera asesina a Saori y a Julián.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Cómo festejaran los santos su triunfo? ¿Qué hará Pose y sus marinas? (Julián: ¡Que no me digan así!)... ejem... Pues no se pierda su sexto episodio y el segundo partido:

_Equipo Dorados 2 vs. Espectros de Hades_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

--------

A CONTINUACIÓN, LA NUEVA SECCIÓN QUE SE ESTRENA HOY. **"EL CUERPO TÉCNICO DE SARIO" **PRESENTANDO EL PRIMER TOP 5:

Sario sale con una blusa blanca con gran escote, una minifalda negra, zapatillas del mismo color y una diadema que tenía un micrófono.

-¡Siiii que hace calor en el santuario!

Ésta colada se adueña de uno de los palcos del lugar, frente a ella un camarógrafo y una asistente algo sangrona.

-Y como no decirlo si estos gladiadores de sangre caliente y fría se baten en una batalla espectacular, algo rara diría yo, pero es mejor verlos en esos shorts que completamente tapados de sus cuerpos a causa de esas grandes y pesadas armaduras. Soy Sario, transmitiendo desde Grecia para todo el mundo.

-¿Cual todo el mundo? Si apenas y nos ven en Internet.

La voz seria de la asistente resuena, haciendo que una gran gota de sudor se apareciera en la cabeza de Sario.

-Como aguas la fiesta.

Esta empuja a la asistente haciendo que cayera escaleras abajo y la saca fuera de cámara, poniendo una sonrisa inmediatamente.

-Bien estoy aquí para presentarles el Top 5 y comenzamos por el equipo mas sonado del santuario, esos dioses de carne, huesos y bañados en oro jejeje claro los guardianes de las doce casas y estos son los 5 galanes de las doce casas:

El lugar numero **5** es para este caballero quien resguarda la primera casa, pese a su poco vocabulario, a las chicas se les hace bastante sexy este caballero por ser tan serio y por los dos lunares que adornan su frente, además de su largo cabello violáceo, su forma que nunca expresa arrogancia al enfrentarse a los malvados y aquel instinto paterno con los niños lo hacen digno de estar en la lista.

El lugar numero **4** se lo merece un rubio dedicado a la oración, muchachas no se confíen en que solo la oración trae la fuerza interior, este la exterioriza dejando ver en algunas ocasiones su bien formado cuerpo y sobre todo sus nervios de acero, lo que lo hace merecedor a esta lista es que no cualquiera puede ver sus bellísimos ojos azules. Nota chicas esos ojos matan y hablo enserio.

El lugar numero **3** es para ese caballero de carácter frío y nótese chicas que este si domina este elemento con gran agilidad, pero su mirada y complexión de dios olímpico derrite a cualquier mujer, por este enviado de Francia, y sus dotes espléndidos es merecedor a ser puesto en esta lista.

El numero **2** se lo lleva este caballero que expresa el bien y el mal en su rostro, este chico no solo porta un rostro de ángel cada vez que se encuentra calmado, si no que sus lágrimas hacen que cualquier mujer corra a consolarlo, obviamente su lado perverso nos deja mucho que desear sobre todo si estamos a solas con el, es amante de cuchillos o algún arma punzo cortante, ya que le fascinan. Por esa anatomía fuerte y esas lágrimas de sangre este chico se coloca en el escalón número 2 de nuestra lista quien es el caballero Saga de Géminis.

¡Y ssiiii! Ha llegado el principal. Dueño del octavo templo, de piel morena, ojos color azules que despliegan una gran frialdad, sobre todo aquella sarcástica sonrisa, hacen de este galán un verdadero dios griego, claro hablamos de Milo caballero de Escorpio, aquel caballero de pelo azulino y piel bronceada hace que cualquier mujer se derrita a sus pies, ojo muchachas dicen que es un Don Juan andando, pero caer en sus garras bien vale la pena.

-¡Te faltó Aioros! –gritó Ángela a lo lejos.

-Ejem... –Sario finge demencia- ¡Nos vemos en la próxima y no se pierdan mas de mi cuerpo técnico! –guiña el ojo.

-¡No me ignores, exijo un recuento! –gritó Ángela.

Sario huye de ahí.

Ejem... Y recuerden, este torneo esta patrocinado por:

"_¿Estas aburrido? ¿Estas de romántico? Pues no se pierda su fic **"Un nuevo cosmo de Aries",** una historia llena de pasión y romance. Una historia que sacará mas de un suspiro, protagonizado por Mu de Aries. Muy recomendable por las criticas y por Ángela-Mort (:p). Así que no esperes mas. Solo aquí en la misma hora y la misma pagina. (Copyright Sario-K) El fanfiction de tu selección"_

--------------

**NOTA DE MI:** Lo sé, un cap laaaaaaaaaaaaargo, de hecho iba a ser solo la preparación y el primer tiempo, pero mejor de una vez, al parecer no voy a terminar el fic antes de la final del mundial (me esta pasando lo mismo q con el de Fiesta Navideña, que lo termine el día de la Candelaria u.u), en fin, como vieron salieron los invitados, aquí la explicación de sus números.

**(1)Ángela:** _Jajaja, osease, yo :p_

_**(2)Yukako Sotomura**: Mejor conocida como The Shade Ghost, autora del fic "La semana del caballero", ella me dio algunas ideas para el fic, además una buena amiga y cuñada (Jajaja loqueras de nosotras que se nos ocurrió en el MSN, fue una conversación taaaaaaaaaaaan larga jaja)_

_**(3)Sario K**: Autora del fic "Un nuevo cosmo de Aries", la conozco de tiempo antes de saber q fuera autora, creo q antes de que yo volviera aquí a la pagina de fanfiction, de hecho estamos en el mismo foro de SSLastHope echando relajo (el link esta en mi profile), Además, Sario escribió su sección, por si se preguntaban. ¡Muchas Gracias amiga por colaborar en este fic!_

_**(4)Leingeminis: **o Angélica, autora del fic "Inter-Nos" y autora y dueña de Lein Eorin quien me prestó para completar el equipo de las amazonas. También agradezco el apoyo que me ha dado y es un verdadero honor que esté de invitada aquí, ya que es una de mis autoras favoritas. (me encanta su fic que mencione :p)_

_**(5)Lady Grayson:** Autora del genial fic "Ellas vs. Ellos", también esta de invitada, aquí echando relajo, muchas gracias Grayson y nos seguimos leyendo chamaca!_

Y como siempre es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas o que se yo, no dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV ya sea por MSN, cosmos, Ki, lechuza, espíritu acompañante, paloma mensajera o como mas se les acomode, los veo en la próxima! Au revoir mon Ami!

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Coelho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA:** ¡ITALIA CAMPEON! Me cae que hubiera apostado o hecho mi quiniela, le atiné Je, Je.

¡Y bueno, ya se termino el mundial, es triste, pero a la vez me emociona al ver los reportajes de la sede dentro de 4 años. Así que ahí vamos Sudáfrica 2010!

A mi en lo personal la fiebre futbolera nunca se me acaba (no se me va ninguna). Y bueno, como vieron el cap pasado hubo un self-insert, que conste que yo se los advertí desde el 1er capitulo, además solo era para divertirnos un poco, pero aun así no estaba segura del todo, pero me gustó como quedó, aun que esté fic es el primero y el ultimo con un self-sert Je, je.

Y por ultimo, les agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad muchas gracias y lamento el retraso, en primero, la inspiración, segundo, estaba actualizando y reivindicando viejos fics que se estaban empolvando (pero de DBZ que por cierto ya están publicado aqui), y por ultimo, quizás falta de tiempo, pero bueno, aquí está el cap y disfruten del segundo partido que está mejor jaja.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **CASCARITA ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 6: "ENFRENTAMIENTO DOS: DORA2 VS. ESPECTROS"**

El primer ganador estaba definido, el equipo Dorados 1 metió 2-1 en contra de las Marinas, los dorados no festejaron, solo se burlaron de las Marinas. Pero en fin, esa misma tarde, en la casa de Cáncer todos los dorados estaban reunidos viendo la gran final de la copa del mundo, Italia vs. Francia, y en el centro estaban Máscara quien tenia toda la cara pintada de verde, blanco y rojo al igual que Dante, Camus tenia su playera de Francia y con una pequeña banderita en la mejilla rojo, blanco y azul al igual Misty.

El partido estaba mas que emocionante, el primer gol al minuto 5.

-¡Eso fue trampa! –gritó Máscara molesto.

-¡GOOOOL¡Eso Zizou! –brincaba Camus emocionado. Todos se lo quedaron viendo, el santo de acuario al percatarse de ello, solo musitó y se puso serio de nuevo.

-¡VIVA LA FRANCE! –gritó Misty.

Pero llego el 2do gol para Italia en el minuto 19.

-GOLAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritaba Máscara.

-FORZA ITALIANA –gritaba Dante.

-¡Eso! –añadió Shaina.

-Pero que gente, de veras –murmuró Afrodita.

-Insisto, si la india jugara Fútbol seriamos los mejores –murmuró Shaka quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Ay cariño, apenas y llegamos al críquet –respondió Angel junto con un suspiro.

Y así pasaron los minutos hasta que en el partido se llegarían a los penales. Y así fue, Francia falla uno, dándole la victoria a Italia.

-¡Vaté faire foutré! –exclamó Camus en su lengua natal. (no pienso decir el significado, es una grosería... creo que si se escribía así jeje)

-¡Oui Camusito! –añadió Misty.

-¡FORZA ITALIA CAMPIONE DI MONDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritaba eufórico Máscara de Muerte, a la vez que adoptaba su lengua materna- ¡Víva la bella Italia, la tetra-campeóna! –volteando a ver a Camus maliciosamente- A ver mi buen ¿Dónde quedó tu "Viva la france"?

-¡Mon deu! –exclamó Camus en su lengua natal- ¡Habrán ganado pero La France jugó mejor!

-¡Uy si, mejor cuando solo metió gol por que le regalaron un penal que no era y por que falló un penal a la ultima! –respondió Máscara mas que feliz.

-¡Exacto! –añadió Dante quien brincaba junto con Máscara.

-Ya Camus, no seas chillón –dijo Shaina quien se acercó al santo de Acuario y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del santo- Total, ser segundo no es tan malo, solo es significado del primer perdedor.

-Aun así, mi Brasil tiene 5 títulos, así que seguimos siendo los mejores –dijo Aldebarán quien se cruzaba de brazos- Seguimos siendo el 1er lugar del mundo.

-¡Ubícate en el presente, somos los mejores del mundo¡Gracias Del Piero, Pirlo, Camosanessi, Grosso, Totti, Nesta, Zambrota, Cannavaro, Materazzi y los demás! YUJUUU –dijo Máscara

-Ja, ganaron teniendo a un Argentino naturalizado en su equipucho, den gracias por ello, pibe –comentó Albiore ególatra.

-Chale, ya va a comenzar con su egocentrismo –murmuró Dio.

-Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que seamos grandes u.ú -comentó Albiore.

-Si tu lo dices... –respondió Dio dándole por su lado.

Mientras de nuevo peleaban por lo mismo. En otro lugar lejos de ahí, en el inframundo, los espectros estaban entrenando en la segunda prisión, estaban trotando mientras cantaban una canción y Aiacos iba al frente.

-¡Repitan con migo! –dijo Aiacos- "Saque 10 en geografía"

-"Saque 10 en Geografía" –repitieron los espectros.

-"Por que me senté junto a Sofía" –añadió Aiacos.

-"Por que me senté junto a Sofía" –repitieron todos.

-¡Esto es estúpido! –refunfuñó Rada.

-¿Quién es Sofía? –preguntó un inocente Myu.

Aiacos de da un golpe en la frente.

Mientras en Giudecca.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo –dijo Hades hacia las 2 árbitros.

-Lo sabemos –respondió con naturalidad Grayson.

-Les daré un bono extra por eso –añadió Hades- Y espero hagan también un buen trabajo en este segundo juego, que es el importante.

-Lo haremos señor, no se preocupe –respondió Yukako.

De regreso al Santuario.

-¡Ganamos, Ganamos! –decía Máscara emocionado.

-¡Suficiente! –Camus se acercó a Mascara, y como si fuese la mismísima final, el santo de Acuario le mete un cabezazo en el estomago a Máscara, dejándolo sin aire. Al buen estilo Zizou y Materazzi.

-Condenado cubo con patas x.X –dijo Máscara desde el Piso.

-Au revoir! –Camus hecho un energúmeno salió del recinto de Cáncer. Pero en ese instante, iba llegando ¿Quién creen ustedes?

-¡BOMBONCITO DE VAINILLA! –Pandora llegó corriendo hacia Shaka y lo abrazó- ¡Felicidades por el partido ganado, eres el mejor, sabia que iban a ganar!

-Yo... er... bueno... –Shaka tragó saliva.

-¡Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso! –exclamó Angel mas que enojada.

Todos vieron la escena, dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, ya que sabían que una mujer enojada, era algo muy peligroso.

-¿Sabes que Shaka de Virgo? –preguntó Angel molesta- ¡Haz lo que quieras, si quieres estar con esta resbalosa, PUES NO ME IMPORTA! –la chica echando humo también sale del lugar.

-¡No, Angelita, linda, espera, no es lo que piensas! –Shaka va tras de ella.

-Shakita –Pandora lo vio salir- Ya se le pasara, por cierto, les traigo esto –Pandora saca una bolsita y se la avienta a Milo- Se los mandan. Y bueno, si me disculpan... ¡Shakita! –sale de ahí.

-Esos 3 están locos –murmuró Kanon.

-Ni que lo digas –añadió Aioros.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Aioria al escorpión quien tenia lo que Pandora le había lanzado.

-¡Son mas cartas! –dijo Milo- Mira esta es para Camus y yo.

_**Para**: Milo y Camus los mas lindos de toooodooo el Santuario _

_**De**: **Anto **_

_Milo y Camus les escribo solo para decirles que son los mas guapos, lindos, papasitos, sexys de todos los caballeros de la orden de Athena! Mejor dicho son los mas guapos y sexys de todo el mundo! _

_Estan recontra churros! LOS AMOOOOOOOOO! _

-¡Ay dios, me encanta que me digan lo obvio! n.n –dijo Milo con leves rubores en las mejillas- Se la voy a enseñar a Camus –Milo sale de ahí.

-Mira hermano, esta es para ti –dijo Shun quien le mostró la carta que mas o menos decía así:

_**Para**: Ikki_

**_De: Marinlucero chiba _**

_"Hola guapo estoy convencida que llevaras a la victoria a la bola de burros que capitaneas (excepto SHUN claro esta, hago la aclaración porque al momento te habras enojado y eso te hace ver mas guapo aun), espero anotes muchisimos goles se que te llevaras el trofeo del campeon goleador, te mando muchisimos besos bay. _

_P.D. Se que ESMERALDA te habrá descubierto este mensaje pero dile que yo no soy celosa que por el momento te dejare un rato con ella, recibe más besitos."_

-Ejem... –Ikki guarda la carta- Si la ve Esmeralda, me asesina –dijo el fénix quien guardaba compostura.

-Mira, este es para Mu –dijo Shura quien abría la carta:

_**Para**: Mu de Aries._

_**De: SacerdotisaMiryAries** (N: Lectora del paraíso del fanfic)_

_MU!Te amo eres lo maximo, hermoso, dulce! estas para comerte a besos y mas! Suerte en el partido mi capitan y pateale el trasero a los espectros de Hades...vamos equipo Sexy Dorados 2...SON LOS MEJORES !Arrastren con esos fantasmillas de pacotilla...y les advierto si no ganan ...yo misma les pateare el trasero ...escucharon! Saga, Milo, Aioria, Aldebaran, kamus y Docko! Besos cuidense!_

Mu no tenia palabras, estaba mas rojo que la aguja escarlata de Milo.

Después de estar un rato en la casa de Cáncer y de que el mismo Mascara se recuperara, se fueron al coliseo a disque entrenar, pero solo queda una incógnita... ¿Qué será de Pandora, Shaka y Angel?

- - - -

De nuevo, pasó el día como agua y ahora si, todo estaba listo para el segundo partido. El ambiente en el coliseo del estadio estaba a mil, había mas gente que en el primer partido, ya se había pasado la voz en gran cantidad de Grecia y las lejanías y ahora venían a apoyar este gran torneo (caro, todo terminó en Alemania).

Como siempre, en los palcos especiales estaban las deidades. Aun que Julián había perdido, quería ver al segundo perdedor. Los demás caballeros estaban en las gradas, y las porristas en primera fila.

-¡Dame una "D"! –gritó Eri emocionada.

-¡"D"! –le siguieron las demás.

-¡Dame una "O"! –ahora gritó Shunrey.

-¡"O"! –repitieron las demás.

-¡Dame una "R"! –le siguió Miho.

-¡"R"! –repitieron las demás.

-¡Dame una "I"! –gritó Esmeralda.

-¡"I"! –repitieron las demás.

-¡Dame una "T"! –gritó Seika.

-¡"T"! –dijeron las demás.

-¡Dame una "O"! –gritó Eri de nuevo.

-¡"O"! –repitieron las demás sin saber exactamente que estaban diciendo.

-¡Dame una "S"! –finalizó Shunrey.

-¡"S"! –repitieron todas.

-¿Y que dice? –preguntó Miho emocionada.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de las porristas que no sabían exactamente que acababan de deletrear.

-¿"Doritos"? –preguntó Pandora quien estaba junto a ellas.

-Pero que brutas –dijo Alraune- ¿No habrán querido decir "Dorados"?

-¡AH SI! Eso mero –añadió Miho con una sonrisa idiota.

-Dios mío, no me vuelvo a juntar con estas, lo juro –murmuró Eurídice quien daba un suspiro.

Mientras en la cabina de las narradoras, se encontraban ya puestas para relatar el segundo partido Ángela y Angélica.

-¿Estas lista? –preguntó Ángela a su compañera de trabajo.

-Pero por supuesto... hum.. –Angélica aclara su garganta- ¡Buenas tardes, bienvenidos sean todos, estamos transmitiendo desde El Santuario en vivo, para todos ustedes!

-¡Así es, en unos momentos comenzará el segundo partido del Equipo Dora2 vs. Espectros de Hades! –añadió Ángela- Un gran partido estamos a punto de ver, contra dos grandes ¿Quién ganará el encuentro?

-Pues eso estamos a punto de verlo –respondió Angélica- ¡Y recuerden, este torneo está patrocinado por:

"_Hombres, viejas, mujeres, los mariachis, las veddettes, chimpancés, los yokis, niños, los brassieres, camaritas, bigotes, sushis, los tucanes, las peras maduras, cuadros, calzoncillos, mimos, la Venus de Milo, cataratas, microondas, treintañeros, con acné, sombras, saquitos de té, los hippies, y los yesos, los blood-cacoleros, estatuas, cartas, palmeras ¡NADIE QUEDA FUERA¡En esto estamos juntos, VAMOS INFRAMUNDO EN EL TORNEO DE LOS REINOS... Todos y Todo apoyando a la selección del Inframundo, toma la bebida mas refrescante, la nueva Blood-Cola. (todo con exceso, nada con medida )"_

(N/A: Como extraño ese comercial, jaja era muy bueno aun que bajé la canción ... pero solo está la versión Argentina, yo quiero la de México)

Mientras tanto, en la cancha, los respectivos equipos estaban a punto de salir al campo, se estaban preparando, cada quien con su respectiva armadura y sus números, pero claro, no faltaban entre los dos quipos las miradas asesinas, como recordarán habían cuentas pendientes, pongámoslo así. Milo, Aioria, Mu no dejaban de ver a Radamanthys, Minos a todo el equipo, Lune no dejaba de ver a Saga (con eso de que es gemelo de Kanon y lo recuerda), etc.

Las árbitros como siempre estaban muy presentables y se mantenían al frente. Todo ya estaba listo y las árbitros salieron a la cancha seguido de ambos equipos, se podía escuchar a toda la gente reunida y gritando.

En las gradas.

-¡Vamos maestro Mu! –gritaba Kiki emocionado- ¡Demuestre de que está hecho y tu también Aldebarán!

-¡Vamos Mu, estas bien guapo! –gritaba Sario desde los palcos.

Todos se la quedan viendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó molesta.

-¡Vamos pequeño pupilo, que si me haces quedar mal YO como tu maestro, te castigaré! –dijo Shion quien tomaba la postura de patriarca.

-¡Vamos cariño! –gritaba Lein a Saga- ¡Mas vale que metas muchos goles!

-¡Vamos copia pirata, juega bien que para eso te pago! –gritó Kanon maliciosamente.

-¿Le pagas? –Lein volteó hacia Kanon extrañada.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar –respondió Kanon inocentemente.

-¡Vamos hermano, juega como lo que eres! –gritó Aioros.

-¡Si Cariño, vamos mi gatito lindo! –añadió Marín perdiendo esa firmeza en su persona.

En los palcos...

-¡Vamos dorados, ganen ustedes también! –gritó Saori como loca.

-Yo no necesito gritar como plebe –dijo Hades quien se notaba tranquilo.

-Plebe tu abuela –bufó Saori- Te ves muy confiado.

-Claro, mis espectros son muy buenos deportistas y van a ganar.

-Eso lo veremos.

En la cabina...

-¡Los equipos han salido a la cancha! –dijo Ángela- ¡Ahora lo reglamentario, el volado que estará a cargo de la arbitra Grayson!

-Así es, esto se pone cada vez mejor –decía una ansiosa Angélica- así que prepárense para un gran juego épico y lleno de emociones nunca antes vistas.

En la cancha, los equipos estaban tomando sus posiciones. Los capitanes quienes en esta ocasión eran Minos y Mu se acercaron a las arbitras quienes iban a decidir por medio del volado quienes harían el primer saque del partido.

Grayson revisó los bolsillos de su short, pero de nuevo no encontró tal moneda.

-Me lleva... –bufó Grayson- ¡Yukako!

-¡Mande! –respondió la mencionada.

-¿Tienes una moneda para el volado? –preguntó Grayson, Mu y Minos solo las miraron extrañados.

-No, solo tengo un billete de a veinte –atinó a responder Yukako.

-Yo tengo una moneda de a peso –dijo Minos mostrando tal.

-¡Excelente! –Grayson le arrebata la moneda- Bien, escojan¿Cara o cruz?

-¡Cruz! –dijo Mu.

Grayson lanzó la moneda, y...

-¡El equipo dorado saca primero! –indicó la arbitro.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó Minos, mientras que Mu se va feliz al arco.

En la cabina.

-¡Pues esto ya está decidido! –dijo Angélica- ¡El equipo doradito va a sacar¡Y Yukako arbitrará en la media y Grayson en la banda!

-¡Pero que nervios, el partido definitivo esta por comenzar, la árbitro Yukako pita su silbato y AAARRRRRRAAAANNNNCCCCCCAAAAAA EL PARTIDO¡Y así da por comenzado el primer tiempo! –dijo Ángela- ¡Saga es quien tiene el balón, pero Minos rápidamente se dirige hacia el santo de géminis quien ágilmente le pasa el balón a Camus!

-¡El buen estilo francés se ve en el santo de Acuario quien ágilmente se quita ahora a Aiacos quien le hizo barrida! –añadió Angélica- ¡Ahora Camus le hace un pase largo a Milo quien exitosamente tiene el balón, pero Milo mientras sonríe ante tal cosa, no se da cuenta de que Radamanthys va hacia él y... OUCH, lo noquea por completo!

-¡La arbitra Yukako quien esta en la media cancha marca como falta! –concluye Ángela.

En la cancha.

-¡Falta para los Espectros! –decretó Yukako.

-¿QUÉ! Pero si no hice nada! –reclamó Rada a la arbitro.

-¡No me grites que no estoy sorda! –reclamó Yukako.

-¡Bicho! –Camus llegó a la ayuda de su mejor amigo- Milongas ¿Estas bien?

-Claro... –respondió Milo quien se levantaba del piso- ¡Y no me digas Milongas!

-Estos van a empezar a jugar sucio –comentó Saga quien estaba ahí- Así que nosotros contraatacaremos.

En la cabina...

-¡Ya que Milo esta de pie, él marcará la falta! –narró Angélica.

-¡Así es, Milo se prepara, sonríe maliciosamente y... ¡OUCH! El balón va a dar en el estomago de Radamanthys a quien le sacaron todo el aire a causa del golpe! –añadió Ángela quien hacia una expresión de dolor.

En las gradas.

-¡Pero que tramposo! –gritó Hades.

-Se lo merece –murmuró Saori.

En la cancha.

-Condenado arácnido con cola... –refunfuñó Rada quien se agarraba el estomago.

-Pero que mala puntería –gruñó Milo.

-Exacto... –llegó Aldebarán- Ni siquiera el balón iba dirigido al arco.

-Pero si yo no le quería dar al arco –respondió Milo con su clásica sonrisa sarcástica.

Mientras tanto, Minos y Esfinge llegaron a donde Rada.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Faraón.

-Si –respondió Rada de mala gana- Pero ya me las pagara ese bicho rastrero.

-Pues yo creo que tuviste suerte –añadió Minos muy tranquilo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Rada.

-Por la mirada de Milo, su intención no era darte en el estomago, sino mas abajo –respondió Minos.

-¡Ya pónganse a jugar y dejen de perder el tiempo! –gritó Mu desde la portería.

-Mu tiene razón –indicó Yukako- ¡A jugar se ha dicho!

En la cabina...

-¡Y se reanuda el juego, la posesion del balón es para el equipo de Hades, Rada tiene el balón, y le hace un pase largo a Minos, pero Aioria va apareciendo en el campo, como buen gato da un salto y roba el balón! –añadió Ángela.

-¡Pero que habilidad la del gatito berrinchudo! –añade Angélica- ¡Aioria hace un amague y burla al delantero Minos, ahora le pasa el balón a Camus quien va directo al área chica!

En la cancha.

-Condenado muñeco de nieve –refunfuña Thanatos quien observa todo- Ahora vera lo que es jugar con estilo –el dios del inframundo sale corriendo hacia Camus- ¡Teriburu purobidensu! (Terrible Providencia) –exclama Thanatos y hace un pequeño Ken dirigido hacia los pies del francés quien cae aparatosamente y deja correr el balón.

-Chayito –el dios con una sonrisa maliciosa quien toma el balón y lo lleva lado contrario de la cancha.

-¡Eso fue trampa! –gritó Camus todo enfadado- ¡Arbitro, Márquele falta!

Pero Yukako está entretenida hablando con Aioria, claro, miradas fulminantes pero de rabia los veían, una era de Camus y la otra de Marín.

En la cabina...

-¡Pero que bárbara! –gritó Angélica- ¡La arbitra está entretenida con el santo de Leo, entonces la otra arbitra debe... santo cielo Esta hablando con Máscara de la Muerte!

-¿Cómo rayos llegó hasta ahí? –preguntó Ángela quien veía tal cosa.

En el corner...

-Como te decía, la muerte mas perversa es enterrarlos vivos... –dijo Máscara de la muerte quien hablaba con Grayson.

-¡Árbitros! –gritó Camus- ¡Como no nos hacen caso, tendremos que jugar a nuestro estilo!

Camus corrió rumbo a Thanatos quien tenia el balón...

-¡Ejecución de Aurora! –gritó Camus quien al instante, convirtió la cancha en una gran pista de hielo.

-¡Pero que demo...! –gritó Thanatos quien resbalo ante el hielo y sin tener el control de si, fue a dar contra la pared del coliseo.

-Ese Camus cuando saca su lado vengativo, es peor que Milo –comentó Saga junto con una sonrisa.

-Y no has visto todo –dijo Milo quien paso junto a Saga y se deslizaba como todo un profesional en el hielo.

-¡Esto esta muy resbaloso! –exclamó Faraón con rodillas temblorosas.

-¡Ay, Ay Alguien ayúdeme! –dijo Aldebarán quien tampoco sabia deslizarse en el hielo y había perdido el control de si.

-¡No, Aldebarán, alto, AAAH! –gritó el desafortunado Mu quien fue arroyado por Aldebarán, si no habría balón, eso hubiera sido un gol doble.

En los palcos...

-Pero que sucio –reclamó Hades.

-Ja, ustedes empezaron –añadió Saori Kido- Aun que eso debió doler.

En las gradas.

-Bien, que gran ejemplo me está poniendo mi maestro –dijo Hyoga triunfante.

-Podrías aplicarlo para el siguiente partido –añadió Shiryu refiriéndose a la pista de hielo.

-¡Eso si que no! –exclamó Hagen quien estaba presente- Además, bola de ineptos, nosotros vivimos en el hielo, podemos dominarlo.

-Zopencos... -comentó el fénix ante las ideas de la iguana bigotona y el pato de hule.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Seiya quien se perdió gran parte de la conversación.

-¡Pobre Mu! –dijo Shion todo espantado- ¡Le cayó Aldebarán encima!

-Definitivamente no me gustaría estar en sus pantalones –añadió Kiki- T.T Sensei...

En la cabina...

-¡Pero que frío se siente... Brrr...! –dijo Ángela quien abría una lata de Blood-cola- ¡Esto se está saliendo de control!

-¡Pobre Mu! –dijo Angélica quien observaba a Mu con espirales en los ojos- ¡Al fin, las arbitras atienden al partido y como si nada Yukako se desliza en el hielo!

-¡Pero no te olvides de Camus quien aprovechó para agarrar el balón! –añadió Angélica- ¡Y se desliza por el hielo, Faraón tratando de mantener el equilibro va a la defensa, pero increíble, Camus da un salto triple y se libera de Esfinge quien pierde el control y va a dar contra el pobre de Thanatos quien se recuperaba del trancazo!

-¡OUCH, de nuevo Thanatos y Esfinge chocan contra el concreto y Camus sin problemas sigue avanzando! –añadió Ángela- ¡Los jueces a duras penas y se deslizan hacia Camus, ya que los defensas están noqueados, Lune se prepara, Camus se acerca y tira hacia el arco y... LUNE DESVIA EL BALÓN CON AYUDA DE SU LÁTIGO!

En los palcos...

-¡Maldición Camus! –gritó Saori.

-¡Así se hace! –gritó Hades quien saltó de su lugar.

-Prepárate para tu perdición, querida –añadió Eris.

-Eso lo veremos –refunfuñó Saori.

En la cancha...

Mientras los jueces festejaban la atajada de Lune, los dorados...

-¡Oigan¿Y Mu? –preguntó Saga al notar que solo Aldebarán estaba aun dentro del arco.

-¡Mu! –Aioria va hacia el arco patinando- ¡Aldebarán quítate de ahí!

-¿Qué? –preguntó un confundido toro- ¿Qué pasa?

Saga y Aioria a duras penas pudieron levantar a Aldebarán.

-Me voy a herniar –refunfuñó Aioria.

-Mi espalda –se quejó Saga.

Ya levantando el bulto de 120kg, se puede ver a un Mu mas plano que una tortilla Tía Rosa.

-¡Mu, amigo¿Estas bien? –preguntó Aioria al notar al carnero con espirales en los ojos.

-Parece que vi a un lindo gatito... bisho, bisho, bisho...-dicho esto, Mu pierde la conciencia por completo.

En la cabina...

-¡Al parecer Mu no está en condiciones de jugar, así que Saga pide un cambio! –añade Ángela- ¡Los paramédicos, quienes no son otros que los caballeros de Fierro...

En la cancha...

-¡Somos los Caballeros de ACERO! –reclamaron los 3 al unísono.

De regreso a la cabina.

-...Lo que sea –bufó Ángela- Total, el Fierro es mas resistente que el acero –les saca la lengua.

-Ejem... da igual, los caballeros de Acero se llevan al desdichado e infortunado Mu quien tiene espirales en los ojos –añade Angélica lamentándose- ¡Así que entrará Dohko, el santo de Libra en su lugar!

-¡Y Yukako quien al parecer aun no se percata de la pista de hielo que hizo Camus pita su silbato y el juego se reanuda! –concluyó Ángela- ¡El balón es saque de meta, Lune saca el balón que va dirigido hacia Rada quien exitosamente la atrapa, vaya, al parecer ya se acostumbraron a la pista de hielo!

-¡Así es, si no fuera un partido de fútbol, juraría que esto seria las Olimpiadas de Atenas2004 pero de Invierno! –atinó a decir Angélica.

En la cancha...

-Ahora si, insectos, probaran la fuerza de los espectros –dijo un enfurecido Rada que estaba rojo del coraje.

-¡No te dejare pasar! –exclamó Saga- ¡Otra Dimensión! –Saga desaparece del lugar y reaparece frente a Rada- ¡Es mío! –le hace barrida.

-¡En tus sueños! –responde Rada quien amaga y se sigue de frente.

En la cabina...

-¡Es impresionante! –exclama Angélica- ¡Rada esquivó la ofensa de Saga que había utilizado la Otra Dimensión para quitarle el balón, y ahora sigue de frente, los otros dos jueces lo cubren, están muy cerca del arco y... ¿PERO QUE VEMOS? Dohko está sentando meditando, al parecer no se percata de que hay peligro cerca del Área chica!

-¡Así es, Rada sigue con el balón, Aldebarán y Camus van al ataque, Rada los esquiva de nuevo! –añadió Ángela- ¡Y se acerca al área chica y...!

En la cancha...

-¡Dohko, Muévete! –gritó Camus al guardameta.

-Soy muy anciano, me voy a romper la cadera, mis huesos no son como los de antes, en mis tiempos, cuando era joven, bla... bla... bla...

-¡Pero es joven! –respondió Milo quien intentaba detener al furioso Rada.

-¡Tomen esto! –Rada pateó el balón y se dirigió al arco, Milo intentó cabecear y desviar el balón, pero no alcanzó tal y el balón siguió su rumbo y es...

En la cabina...

-¡POSTE! –dijo Ángela- ¡Estuvo cerca!

-¡Tu lo has dicho! –añadió Angélica- ¡Y Yukako silba su silbato dando el fin del primer tiempo!

En la cancha.

-¡Dohko! –se quejó Camus.

-¿Yo que? –preguntó el santo de la séptima casa.

-¡Eres mas inútil que Afrodita! –exclamó Saga.

-¡Te oí! –exclamó Afrodita indignado desde las gradas.

En los palcos...

-Empate... –bufó Hades- aun así, nosotros hemos jugado mejor.

-Eso quisieras –bufó Saori.

En la cabina..

-Gran primer tiempo –dijo Ángela quien seguía tomando su Blood-cola- Hay un empate, aun que en el último momento, Radamanthys por poco y mete gol, si no fuera por que tiene una pésima puntería.

-¡Hey! –se escuchó quejarse el mencionado.

-Ejem... –musitó Angélica- ¡Como sea, vamos con nuestros patrocinadores y seguimos con el quizá definitivo tiempo, ya que al paso que vamos, es probable irnos a tiempos extras o quizás hasta penales, regresamos en breves momentos!

"_¿Quiénes son mejores, los hombres o las mujeres¿Quién ganará El pepino o las Cervezas? Pues descúbrelo en la batalla que comenzó desde tiempos mitológicos, la Gran Batalla de los Sexos, no se pierda su fic lleno de Humor **Ellas vs. Ellos**, solo aquí, en fanfiction net. El fan fiction de tu selección (Copyright Lady-Grayson)"_

Mientras tanto, los santos dorados estaban reunidos haciendo plan para el segundo tiempo.

-Pues bien, esto se está poniendo mas difícil de lo que creí –dijo Saga en tono de preocupación.

-Kanon tiene razón... –añadió Dohko.

-Yo soy Saga... –bufó el mencionado.

-Da lo mismo –dijo sin preocupación Dohko.

-Bueno, ya dejen de decir tonterías –dijo Mu quien apareció de repente.

-¡Mu! –Aldebarán sonrió- ¿Pero que te sucedió que ya no te vi jugar?

-Pues cierto Buey de Yunta me cayó encima –respondió Mu de mala gana- Y después de eso me dieron ganas de ir al matadero y ver como hacen bistec a las reces...

-Ejem... –musitó Camus- Bueno, ya, ahora que está Mu, pediremos cambio y Dohko sale.

-Total que ni quería estar –refunfuñó Dohko.

-Ahora planeemos la estrategia del segundo tiempo –dijo Milo- Que como estamos jugando, no le ganaríamos ni al equipo de los pobres diablos esos caballeros de plata.

-¡Ya te oímos! –gritaron los mencionados desde su lugar.

-Como sea, tenemos que defender bien –dijo Aioria- Tendremos que seguir atacando con nuestros poderes.

Mientras con los espectros...

-¡Zeus, creo que me rompí la nariz! –se quejó Thanatos- Pero ya me las pagará esa hielera andante... –refiriéndose al santo de Acuario.

-Esos sujetos se están pasando de listos –refunfuñó Esfinge quien tenía un ojo morado- Pero ya me las pagaran en el segundo tiempo.

-Aun que debo felicitar a Lune por atajar ese balón del copo de nieve –felicitó Aiacos.

-Jum, pues soy el mejor, no hay de que preocuparse –respondió Lune con gran confianza.

-Ahora si, en el segundo tiempo no hay que tener compasión, usaremos todo contra esos mentecatos buenos para nada –añadió Radamanthys.

-Así es, así que prepárense para la masacre wuajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja –añadió Aiacos maliciosamente.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Minos al ver que su compañero estaba trabado en su risa diabólica.

-Wuajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

-Ya se volvió a trabar... –añadió Thanatos.

-Wuajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... cof... cof... bueno, ya.

-Ejem... ignoraré eso –musitó Rada- Como sea ¡Prepárense todos para atacar!

-¡Si! –respondieron los demás al unísono.

En la cabina...

-¡Estamos de vuelta aquí, en el segundo tiempo de este gran encuentro, entre los Dora2 vs. Los Espectros, los cuales tienen un marcador de Dora2 cero goles, y Espectros CERO GOLAZOS! –comenzó Ángela a narrar- Ejem, eso ultimo fue a petición del Señor Hades.

-Como sea, estamos a punto de comenzar el tan esperado 2do tiempo, el definitivo –añadió Angélica- ¡Y recuerden que también este partido está patrocinado por la _Nueva Blood-Cola Light_, con cero calorías –toma una lata de este mismo y empieza a tomárselo- ¡Me están informando que vayamos rápidamente a un Flash Informativo, regresamos rápidamente!

_**Este es el Flash Informativo de última hora:** Se les informa que ¡Al fin! Los de Toei Animation y Masami Kurumada tendrán compasión por los fans y se rumora que la continuación del Mekai-Hen será continuada, es probable que para diciembre ya podamos ver las próximas Ovas jamás antes vistas! Esos de fuentes confiables y por que en uno de los tomos de SS en Japón venia un anuncio de esta noticia, eso es todo por el momento, gracias. (y es en serio)_

Mientras en los palcos...

-¡Vamos caballeros, pateen de nuevo esos traseros sapuris! –gritó Saori.

-¡Vamos espectros, pateen el trasero de esos mequetrefes! –añadió Hades.

-Por mi que pierdan los dos –refunfuñó Julián quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¡Vamos espectros, gánenle a esta bruja! –gritaba Hilda.

-¡Bruja tu abuela! –le respondió Saori.

-¡Uff! Ya van a empezar –dijo Flare fastidiada quien se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hyoga, pero !Oh! Sorpresa, junto a él estaba Hagen, la rubia se sentó entre ambos caballeros.

-¡Flare! –dijo sorprendido Hyoga.

-Hola Hyoga –saludó la rubia.

-Hola Flare –dijo Hagen.

-Hola Hagen –respondió la rubia.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Yo te lo traigo en seguida, Flare –añadió Hagen.

-¡No, yo le dije primero! –respondió Hyoga al Dios Guerrero.

-Pero para nada, yo le dije primero... –gruñó Hagen.

-Oigan... –pero Flare era ignorada por Hyoga y Hagen que se estaban enfrascando en su pelea.

-¡Mira pato siberiano, no empieces!

-¡El que siempre empieza eres tu, pony de 8 patas!

-¡Ahora si te pasaste pato de hule!

-¡El que se pasó fuiste tu, yegua octadrúpeda!

Flare solo suspiró y movió su cabeza en desaprobación.

Mientras en la cabina.

-¡Y bueno, esto ya está por comenzar, los equipos están saliendo al campo, están tomando sus posiciones! –añadió Angélica- ¡Ay, Que nervios!

-¡Así es, y el balón va a sacar el equipo Dora2, todo está por comenzar! –comenzó a narrar Ángela- ¡Y en esta ocasión, la arbitra central será Grayson, de lateral estará Yukako quien hizo una buena aparición en primer tiempo¡También debo agregar que el guardameta Mu regresa ya recuperado después de la tremenda embestida de Aldebarán!

-¡Y esto a está a punto de empezar, la arbitra Grayson se coloca en su posición, y da el primer pitido! –dijo Angélica- ¡Y ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAANCA EL SEGUNDO TIEMPO, SEÑORES!

-¡El balón está en manos... o mas bien pies del equipo Ateniense, el que tiene el balón es el guapísimo Saga de Géminis, quien intenta pasar de la media cancha, pero está llegando Minos seguido de Rada... –añadió Ángela- ¿Pero que pasa en el campo? Saga se ha quedado inmóvil, pareciera una marioneta, esta haciendo movimientos muy graciosos Jajajajajaja!

En el campo...

-¡Cosmic Mariometon! –exclamó Minos hacia Saga quien venia con el balón, Saga se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Pero que sucede¡No puedo moverme! –dijo Saga todo exaltado.

-Wuajaja Ahora eres una marioneta –respondió Minos quien movía sus manos como su estuviera manipulándolo.

-¡Wow! Yo siempre dije que eras buen titiritero –dijo Aiacos quien se paró junto a él- Aun recuerdo esa infancia donde nos hacías graciosas obras montados en un teatro guiñol...

-Si, lo se, eran geniales –respondió Minos junto con un suspiro.

-¡Oigan desgraciados mal nacidos¡Bájenme de aquí! –refunfuñó Saga.

-Zoperutanos, no se queden ahí y vayan por el balón! –ordenó Rada quien vio que el balón estaba parado, pero del otro lado venia Milo a toda velocidad.

-¡El balón es mío! –gritó el santo de escorpión quien veía a toda velocidad.

-¡Ayuda! –pero Saga era ignorado- ¡Arbitro, marque como falta!

-Lo siento, pero en el reglamento no dice nada de manipular al jugador contrario –respondió Grayson.

En los palcos...

-¡Eres un tramposo, Hades! –gruñó Saori.

-Ni modo, en la guerra y en el odio todo se vale wuajajajaja –respondió el malévolo Hades. (valga la redundancia)

En las gradas...

-¡Saga! –gritaba Lein toda aterrada.

-Ahora sentirá lo que yo alguna vez sentí –dijo Kanon sin preocupación alguna- Total, Saga es aguantador.

En la cabina...

-¡Pero que vemos! –gritó Ángela- ¡Minos tiene a Saga como si fuese una marioneta y la arbitro no marca como falta!

-¡Entonces los dorados van a tomar la revancha, esto no se puede quedar así! –añadió Angélica- ¡Camus está llegando junto con Aioria a donde se encuentra Saga y... Camus sonríe, esto definitivamente no es bueno... aun que debo añadir que se ve muy sexy!

En la cancha...

-Con que con esas nos vamos ¿No? –preguntó Camus quien iba directo a Minos- ¡Toma esto¡Ejecución de Aurora! –Camus lanza su ataque hacia el Juez de Griffo el cual no alcanza a esquivar y sale todo escarchado, así, soltando a Saga y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

En la cabina...

-¡Camus ha lanzado su ejecución de Aurora y Minos ha quedado totalmente escarchado! –dijo Angélica con sorpresa- ¡Pero que vemos, las armaduras de Griffo se le desprenden poco a poco al juez del inframundo, quedando totalmente sin nada... bueno, a excepción de esos mallones o.O!

-¡La arbitro Grayson pita su silbato y marca como falta! –añadió Ángela.

En la cancha...

-¡Condenado cubo con patas! –refunfuñó Minos mientras veía asesinamente a Camus.

-¡Falta para Minos! –dijo Grayson quien llegó al lugar de los hechos.

-¿Cómo que falta¡Si la hielera andante fue el que me atacó! –reclamó Minos quien estaba temblando de frío- ... ¡Achu! ...

-Bien hecho amigo –dijo Milo sonriendo hacia su amigo.

-Digo que es falta para Minos por que el reglamento no permite que un jugador esté sin su respectivo uniforme en medio del campo, eso amerita una amarilla –dijo Grayson quien estaba por sacar tal.

-¡NO! –llegó Aiacos a defender- No es que esté sin uniforme, lo que pasa es que estaba festejando, eso si esta permitido.

-Exacto –agregó Faraón quien había llegado al lugar del incidente- El reglamento permite quitarte al menos la playera, pero en este caso seria armadura para poder festejar.

-¿Festejar? –preguntó un confundido Minos- ¿Festejar que?

-Si no quieres una amonestación, mas vale que hagas algo –murmuró Rada a su compañero.

-¿Y bien? –Grayson no quitaba la vista del semidesnudo Minos.

-Lo que tiene que hacer uno para no quedar en ridículo, que humillante –refunfuñó Minos quien levantó sus brazos y dio un saltito- ¡Urra, que feliz estoy! ¬¬

-¿Lo ve? –preguntó Aiacos con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Lo pasaré por alto solo por esta vez –indicó Grayson.

En la cabina...

-¡La tarjeta amarilla se le fue perdonada a Minos quien ahora intenta ponerse su ahora armadura congelada, pero con éxito lo logra! –comenzó Ángela- ¡Y ahora el balón por indicaciones de Grayson, lo tendrá el equipo Dora2!

-¡Y se reanuda el juego! –siguió Angélica- ¡Saga le pasa el balón a Camus, quien atraviesa por la banda, pero Aiacos le hace una barrida, pero el santo de Acuario logra esquivar y hace un pase largo a Milo, quien exitosamente se hace de posesion del balón y sigue por la banda, pero Faraón y Rada lo cubren por completo, al parecer Milin está en graves aprietos!

En la cancha...

-¡Pásamela, Pásamela! –gritó Aioria quien iba pasando frente a él.

-¡Ahí te va! –Milo le hace el lance a Aioria y este con éxito la toca.

-¡No tan rápido, Gato desaliñado! –dijo Thanatos quien rápidamente llegó y le robó el balón a Aioria- ¡Lo tengo, Lo tengo! –gritó el dios mas que feliz.

-¡Lo tenias! –Aldebarán se le puso en camino- ¡No te dejaré pasar!

-Como no... –el dios sorpresivamente hizo un pase a Aiacos quien estaba libre.

-¡Bajen a defender, bajen a defender! –gritó Saga quien vio que el área chica no estaba muy bien protegida.

En la cabina...

-¡Pero que intenso se está poniendo todo esto! –dijo Ángela quien se tapaba los ojos- Los espectros tienen el control del juego.

-¡Milo, Camus y Aioria bajan por la defensa, intentan llegar y utilizan su velocidad de la luz! –continuó Angélica- ¡Pero Aiacos toma mas velocidad y tiene el balón en posesion, aprovecha que ningún defensa está cerca del área libre, Mu, el arquero se prepara para lo que venga!

En la cancha...

-Ahora si, el gol de la victoria –dijo Aiacos para si, quien comenzó a encender su cosmos- ¡Toma esto¡Galactic Illutions! –el balón tomó un extraño color violáceo, ahí venia el ataque de Garuda quien con gran fuerza lanzó el balón hacia la portería.

-¡Ahora veras! –gruñó Mu- ¡Crystal Wall! –Una gran pared invisible cubrió la portería.

En la cabina...

-¡Aiacos ha hecho su tiro! –dijo Ángela- ¡El balón no puede entrar a la red, mas sin embargo se resiste, esta pegada a la pared de cristal de Mu, al parecer ambos poderes están casi iguales!

-¡Que nervios! –añadió Angélica- ¡Ya quedan poco segundos para terminar el encuentro¡Que rápido se pasa el tiempo, caray!

Todos miraban expectantes, quizás este seria el gol definitivo.

-¡ENTRA DE UNA VEZ ESTÚPIDO BALÓN! –gritó Hades desesperado.

-¡Vamos Mu, mas vale que detengas el balón! –gritaba Saori igual de histérica.

En la cancha...

-¡Yo haré que entre! –Radamanthys furioso aprovechando que todos estaban embobados viendo aquella escena, corrió rumbo a la portería junto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Pero... pero que demonios cree que está haciendo? –preguntó Mu quien estaba poniendo total resistencia.

-¡No puede ser, el va a...! –Saga había entendido las intenciones del juez- ¡Detengan al cejón, rápido!

Los demás santos asintieron y fueron rumbo a él.

-¡Aguja escarlata!

-¡Gran Cuerno!

-¡Relámpago de plasma!

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

-¡El triunfo será para nosotros! –Rada fue directo al balón a pesar de que los ataques casi le caían, osease, por poco y el pobre terminaba agujerado, congelado, electrocutado, quemado entre demás cosas.

Rada con un cabezazo fue directo hacia el balón y encendiendo su cosmos le pasó energía a este que de por si ya tenia por el ataque de Garuda, para después, empujarlo hacia dentro, Mu estaba poniendo mas resistencia aun, pero el muro de cristal se estaba rompiendo...

En la cabina...

-¡Ah, me da! –Ángela se desmaya.

-¡No puede ser posible! –Angélica se levantó de su asiento- ¡El balón está entrando poco a poco, pero Mu pone resistencia, vaya que Rada es de cabeza dura¡El balón ya esta a punto y... ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL¡RADAMANTHYS LOGRA IMPULSAR EL BALÓN DENTRO DE LA PORTERÍA, VENCE LA INIGUALABLE DEFENSA DEL SANTO DE ARIES, LA ARBITRA Grayson PITA SU SILBATO INDICANDO FIN DEL JUEGO. LOS ESPECTROS GANAN EN SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO¡ES INCREÍBLE, QUE PARTIDO, ESTUVO MEJOR QUE EL DE LA FINAL DE Alemania 2006!

En los palcos...

-¡SI! –gritaba Hades mas que feliz- ¡ESO ES TODO, COMETE ESA SAORI, LOSEEEER!

-¡Rayos! –refunfuñó Saori- ¡No cantes victoria Hades, aun tengo 4 equipos vigentes!

En las gradas todos empezaban a abuchear a los espectros.

-¡Wiiiiiiii¡Ganaron! –dijo Feliz Pandora quien aplaudía.

-¡Lo sé! –añadió Alraune que brincaba junto a ella.

-Inútiles... –bufó Kanon.

-Hum… esto es una vergüenza –dijo Shion quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¡Saga! –Lein si dudarlo va rumbo al campo de juego.

La chica bajó las gradas y fue corriendo rumbo a su amorcito.

-¡Saga, chicos¿Están bien? –preguntó preocupada la amazona.

-¡Deténganme que yo si les doy! –dijo Saga quien estaba perdiendo el control de si, sus cabellos poco a poco se pusieron blancos y ni que decir de sus ahora escarlatas ojos- ¡Voy a encerrarlos en Cabo Sounion!

Saga sin mas se fue tras Faraón, quien fue al primero que vio, este al ver tal solo salió corriendo.

-¡AAAH AUXILIO, UN LOCO ME PERSIGUE! –gritaba Faraón quien huía del ahora Arles.

Mientras que Mu estaba como ido, era la primera vez que alguien derrotaba su mejor defensa... bueno, solo Shion podía hacerlo, pero era su maestro.

-¿Mu? –Aldebarán fue hacia él preocupado- Mu ¿Estas bien?

-ÓO

-Creo que no –Aldebarán dio un suspiro y cargó a Mu como costal de papas y se lo llevó.

Mientras en la cabina...

-Ángela, despierta –Angélica picaba con una ramita a la desmayada narradora.

-¿Eh, que? –la chica reaccionó- ¿Ya termino el juego¿Quién ganó?

-Ganaron los espectros u.u

-¡Ay me da otra vez! –Ángela se vuelve a desmayar.

-Ejem... –Angélica dio un suspiro y de nuevo se colocó el micrófono- ¡Pues bueno Damas y Caballeros, Dioses y Diosas, el partido ha finalizado, los Espectros Ganan 1 a 0 ante los locales¡Y recuerden, este torneo estuvo patrocinado por La cerveza Atenea, la que nos representa en Grecia y en el mundo! Y recuerden, no se olviden del tercer partido de esta primera ronda:

Equipo Plata vs. Olimpo 

¿Qué sucederá en el próximo episodio¿Saga habrá encerrado en Cabo Sounion al pobre de Faraón¿Los Dora2 aceptarán su derrota tan fácilmente¿Hades se burlará hasta cansarse de Saori¿Quiénes ganaran en próximo partido¿Los Seus sabrán jugar fútbol¿Los lectores lincharan a Ángela por haber dejado ganar a los espectros? Pues esto y MAS en el capitulo 7.

(Tenían que ganar los espectros de ley, si no la apuesta la habría ganado ya Saori... técnicamente)

------------

A CONTINUACIÓN, LA SECCIÓN MAS ESPERADA POR TODAS LAS CHICAS, **"EL CUERPO TÉCNICO DE SARIO" **PRESENTANDO EL SEGUNDO TOP 5:

-¡Si! Bienvenidos una vez mas al top 5.

Un hombre con la facha de Juan Gabriel, con una mezcla de Walter Mercado pujando, con un traje negro adornado con una enorme flor de color friégame la pupila y unos lentes re divinos aparece ante las cámaras sorprendiendo a mas de uno.

-¡Hay! Ya lo se, esperaban a esa loca de Sario pero por cuestiones de salud no va a poder venir.

Lejos de ahí, para ser precisos en la casa de Máscara Mortal se encontraba colgada y amarrada Sario en las paredes de este simpático caballero el cual tenía varios rostros en su templo.

-¡Sáquenme¡Alguien ayude! Me están viendo feo, voy a vomitar, hay me siento mal. x-X

Regresando al coliseo, este remedo de hombre sigue con el show.

-Y bien, aquí teniendo la oportunidad de ver a lo santitos de cerca, que de por si están para comérselos, daremos el top 5 de aquellos que tienen la mirada mas sensual. Hay como me encanta trabajar con los signos.

Este agita su mano muy afeminada mente dándose aire y poniendo ojos de huevo cosido.

-Y aquí tenemos a los nominados. El **quinto** lugar es favorecido por las estrellas nórdicas sobre todo por Polaris, este guerrero de tierras heladas hacen que sus ojos azules bien delineados derritan a cualquier mujer que los vean, así que Sigfried caballero de Asgard se lleva este

lugar.

En **cuarto** lugar es favorecido por la constelación de géminis y mas por las estrellas que predominan en el mar, este gemelo al servicio de Poseidón, aquel que dominara a los dioses puede dominar con sus hermosos ojos, no habrá un par igual a los de él, Jajaja en sentido figurado, así que Kanon se lleva la cuarta posición, claro los géminis son fuertes.

El **tercer** lugar esta bendecido por la constelación de Sagitario, el cual ahora esta dominado por Marte, aquel planeta que muestra la guerra y este angelito de alas doradas se lleva el puesto, este dorado con ojitos azulados no solo se lleva el puesto por aquella mirada tan dominante que defiende sus propiedades si no también por aquella mirada paternal, hace que hasta yo quiera tener hijos jajajaj Aioros. angelito yo si te subo a mi pedestal -Este comienza a poner ojitos coquetos los cuales acompañaba con unos besos lanzados.

-¡Oye, con MI Aioros no te metas! –gritó Ángela a lo lejos.

-¡Ya termina!

Una enojada productora le da una discreta patada en sus lindas pompas haciendo que sacara un grito muy varonil (si como no).

-¡Hash! Que tosca, bueno el **segundo** puesto es para ti Cáncer, cangrejito de ojos fríos, su mirada diabólica es para que Venus entre en tu casa, muñeco Jajaja, y hablo del planeta del amor no de cierto peliazul que conozco.

Y bien, el **primer** lugar los astros han bendecido a este huerfanito de Hades por que, exacto su mirada no tiene ma...

-¡Sssssh! Hay niños leyendo esto!.

-Manera de describirlo, hay esta gente tan mal pensada, pues si, a ti mi querido Kyoto los astros te han bendecido por esa mirada tan penetrante, tan varonil, esos ojos aceitunados te dan la medalla papacito, a ti Radamathys de Wyvern. Aquel acento tan serio que les das te dan la medalla a los ojos mas sexys de entre los caballeros.

Así terminamos con estos astros de carne y hueso y recuerden que yo, les mando paz -sus dedos se levantan como si estuviera en un concierto de Metálica- Pero sobre todo. lo que me sobra. -Manda un beso a las cámaras con gesto sensual en su rostro.

-A la próxima encuentren a Sario.

La productora miraba molesta a los asistentes del set.

-¡Yee Haa! Pusieron a MI Aioros, Mascarín y a Kanoncito en el Top5 –gritaba Ángela feliz- ...esperen... ¿Por qué no esta Sario aquí?

En otro lugar, en la casa de Cáncer.

-¡Ayuda! Uda... da... a... –se escuchaba el eco de la voz de la pobre chica- Eco... co... o... Ajay... creo que voy a vomit... buaghh... –ejem, ya se imaginarán lo que pasó.

Y recuerden, este Top 5 estuvo patrocinado por:

"_Este verano, no se pierda uno de los fics mas románticos de la temporada **"Un nuevo cosmo en Aries",** una historia llena de pasión y romance. Una historia que sacará mas de un suspiro, protagonizado por Mu de Aries. En sus últimos capítulos. Solo aquí en la misma hora y la misma pagina. (Copyright Sario-K) El fanfiction de tu selección"_

Y...

"_¿Estas aburrido¿Eres un Gran Fan de Saint Seiya¿Pues que esperas para ir al foro **Saint Seiya Last Hope**? Donde podrás agarrarte a trancazos a quien quieras (:p) y conocer gente desde México, hasta Argentina. El mejor foro de todos, no dudes mas, Ven y Demuestra de que estás hecho (el link está en mi profile y si, ya se abrió de nuevo) (Copyright Mexican Mafia) El foro de tu selección._

Nota: Gracias Over por dejar que el foro sea patrocinador Jajaja.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE MI:** Gracias por los comentarios hacia el fic, espero les haya gustado este cap que trate de hacerlo mas ágil en cuanto a las acciones de los personajes en si y menos narración, esperare sus comentarios o criticas constructivas, que como siempre, me ayudan a mejorar las historias.

Y lamento el retraso, pero como dije antes, tengo algunos fics pendientes y trato de actualizar ahora que ya tengo tiempo disponible, así que denme paciencia, aun que les adelantaré rápidamente que fics ando actualizando para ya subirlos: **LXAG** (mi Xover), **Mas Barato por quincena** (si, ya va a regresar a las andadas el fic), **Manual del Funcionamiento** (bajar el 2do cap. Está en la sección DBZ) y uno de YGO! Que tengo por ahí, pero quien me manda a hacer fics largos...

Gracias a Sario quien escribió este segundo Top5 y a las demás chicas, aun que ya no las he visto últimamente, quizás sea por que yo entro en horarios bien raros jejeje. Y recuerden Lein Eorin pertenece a la autoría de la gran autora _Leingeminis_, del fic **"Inter-Nos"**

Y como siempre es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, a Nuno Gomez, Kaka, Ballack, Maniche el bombón de bronce y dios portugués Christiano Ronaldo (este hombre derrama sensualidad por todos lados xD¡ME ENCANTA!) o mi otro dios italiano Alessandro Del Piero (Que hombre...), no dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV ya sea por MSN, cosmos, Ki, lechuza, espíritu acompañante, paloma mensajera o como mas se les acomode, los veo en la próxima! Au revoir mon Ami!

¡Y escuchen "Loose" de Nelly Furtado! (8) She's a maneater...(8)

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Coelho.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**


	7. Chapter 7

Se puede ver un set montado en pleno coliseo en el Santuario, osease un par de sillas bien puestas, lámparas, una que otra plantita para adornar y bueno, ustedes saben, uno de esos sets bien puestos.

-Hola amigas, Holo amigos, soy yo Angela quien está en vivo retransmitiendo este torneo desde la Sede, El Santuario de la Bruja… digo Atenea, uno de los mas esperados entre el mundo Ficker, en fin, hoy hablaremos de los acontecimientos mas relevantes de los ultimos partidos… -sonrie fingidamente- ¡No me vean asì! No tuve la culpa de mi abandono en este fic, ciertos asuntos intervinieron y pues…

-¡Ni que asuntos ni que ocho cuartos, se llama flojera! –se escucha la voz de Yukako a lo lejos.

-Ejem… como decìa, este serà un programa especial con invitados, entrevistas y reportajes de los ultimos acontecimientos de este torneo y el ambiente que ya se vive por el proximo partido: Plateados vs. Olimpo. ¡Así que comenzamos!

**CASCARITA**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 7: PROGRAMA ESPECIAL "TORNEO DE LOS REINOS" RELOADED**

_(Este capitulo esta patrocinado por TVHADES, manda tu mensaje al 666 y te llevaras un set completo de "Yo Odio a la Bitch de Saori" que incluye una playera, un balón y una muñeca de Vudu en forma de la diosa de la "Sabiduría", los primeros 25 se llevaran este gran paquete, además su boleto se imprimirá doble, si señores, manden su mensaje ya._

_También pueden pedirla por pedido, aceptamos CandyVisa, DragonExpress y AthenaCard…_

_COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, EVITA EL EXCESO, HAS DEPORTE, ESTE COMERCIAL ES SIN FIN DE LUCRO, ADEMAS ESTOS PRODUCTOS CAUSAN SEVERO RETRASO MENTAL…)_

Se puede ver a Angela con su playera puesta de "Yo Odio a la Bitch de Saori".

-En fin, en esta ocasión tenemos de invitados a los ganadores del ultimo partido, con nosotros al Capitán del Equipo de los Espectros, Minos de Griffo acompañado de los otros dos jueces, Rada, Aiacos de Garuda y Thanatos dios de la muerte.

Ángela los ve de reojo y hace cuentas con sus dedos.

-Esperen un momento, aquí falta alguien ¿No? –Ángela parpadea- ¿Dónde esta Faraón?

-Buen punto, no lo he visto desde el partido –dice Minos.

Rada solo esta con su típica cara de mal humor mientras que el resto solo se encoge de hombros

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, en Cabo Sounion…

-¡Ayuda… uda… da…. a….! –se puede ver al pobre de Faraón encerrado en la prisión del Cabo- ¡Sáquenme de aquí, un loco me metió y además no se nadar! ;-;

Esfinge solo parpadea.

-Flipper ¿Eres tu? O.O

Mientras que arriba del Cabo se encontraba Saga con sus cabellos mas blancos que un pambazo, sus ojos rojos y con su sonrisa irresistiblemente maligna…

De regreso al estudio…

-En fin, díganme muchachos ¿Qué se sintió ganar el partido?

**Minos de Grifo, Capitán:**

-Fue bueno sentir la venganza, aun que hubiera preferido a los mocosos de bronce.

**Aiacos de Garuda, Delantero:**

-¿Se han dado cuenta de que siempre me confunden con el idiota de Milo?

**Radamanthys de Wyvern, Delantero:**

-¡No es justo, me obligaron a jugar, yo odio el fútbol! Y ni siquiera nos van a pagar, maldito sindicato patronal!

**Thanatos dios de la muerte, defensa:**

-Yo la verdad jamás había jugado fútbol, es entretenido...

-Interesante o.o –murmura Ángela y lee las notas que tiene en la mano- Bien ¿Cómo se sienten el haber llegado a semifinales?

**Minos de Grifo, Capitán:**

-¿Pues que vamos a sentir¡Nada! Solo deseos de humillar al Santuario! xD

**Aiacos de Garuda, Delantero:**

-... Yo no me parezco a Milo, mi cabello es negro y soy mas sexy...

**Radamanthys de Wyvern, Delantero:**

-¿Nos preguntaron? NOOOO solo "Van a jugar por que soy un Dios" ¡Eso es abuso de autoridad¿Me oyen? ABUSO

**Thanatos dios de la muerte, defensa:**

-...cuando era niño yo me fui a Jugar el juego de pelota con taparrabo y todo eso, me sentí tan libre...

-Vaya, quien lo diría o.o –Ángela sigue leyendo sus notas- Bien, por ultimo ¿Están dispuestos a todo con tal de ganar?

**Minos de Grifo, Capitán:**

-¡Claro! Patearemos traseros WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

**Aiacos de Garuda, Delantero:**

-... ademas yo ni siquiera soy Scorpio y mis músculos son mas grandes...

**Radamanthys de Wyvern, Delantero:**

-...Nadie me comprende, siempre me toca la peor parte ¿Y se preocupan? NOOOOO Los odio a todos ¿Me oyen? LOS ODIO! ;-;

**Thanatos dios de la muerte, defensa:**

-...recuerdo que una vez usamos de balón un armadillo, o cuando en pleno juego el taparrabo se me cayó...

-O.O- Ángela solo parpadea- Ejem, como sea vamos a unos comerciales y regresamos con Sario y la entrevista con el equipo Olimpo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_COMERCIAL:_

_Reparación de la Armadura de Scylla: $9000.000_

_Restauración de los 7 Pilares: $96528.0000_

_Hospitalización de Pose: $32165151.000_

_Haber tenido el placer de meter a Saori en el soporte principal y casi ahogarla, no tiene precio:_

_Para todo lo demás existe Athena Card, la única que te cobra por todo (todo con medida)_

_FIN DEL COMERCIAL._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ESTAS SON LAS BREVES DEL TORNEO DE LOS REINOS.**

-El Torneo de los Reinos ha tenido mas raiting que cualquier otro Torneo, Ronaldinho trato de entrar al equipo Ateniense y Máscara Mortal lo mando muy lejos de este mundo (literalmente hablando).

-Kanon, Aiacos, Milo y Camus han aceptado una oferta para hacer un comercial para la marca famosa de refrescos Popsi

-Popa-Pola le hace la competencia y los manda a destruir.

-Las fans acosan a los caballeros cada que pueden, la seguridad se ha incrementado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A continuación la sección de Sario.

-Hola chicos, soy yo la chica del cuerpo técnico –guiña el ojo- Como sea, hoy entrevistaremos a el equipo Olimpo, y díganme ¿Están listos para enfrentarse a los caballeros de plata?

-Ay plebe, pues claro que estamos listos, osea, OSEA, OOOSSEEEAA Hello! –dice Thesseus- Ademas tenemos el equipo suficiente para poder jugar contra esa pelusa de barriada.

-¡Pero por supuesto, estará súper pipiri nice! –Odysseus se acomoda su cabellera- Ademas por dios, nuestra categoría esta ¡No! Súper mega hiper High tu entiendes ¿No?

-Ejem... claro –Sario suspira- ¿Y cual es su táctica para ganar el próximo partido?

-¡Patear traseros! –exclama Ikarus.

-¡SEEEEEE! XD ¡UH, UH, UH, UH! –añade Atlas de Carina.

-¡Moderan el Polvo! –continua Jaoh.

-¡Vamos quiero acción! Uh, Uh, Uh –Ikarus sale corriendo de ahí.

-¡Vamos! –le siguen Atlas, Jaoh y Berenice.

Sario solo los sigue con la mirada.

-Son tan mezquinos –suspira Odysseus.

-Y tan vulgares... –añade Thesseus.

-Como sea, eso fue todo por mi parte, volvemos con tigo Ángela –Sario avienta el micrófono- ¡Oigan yo quiero ir! –va tras los Guerreros de la corona mas Ikarus.

De regreso al estudio.

-Gracias Sario... supongo o.o como sea estamos en esta ultima parte del programa especial, donde entrevistaremos al equipo de Plata.

Se puede ver que están Dio, Albiore, Dante, Cristal, Algol y Auriga.

-¿Qué se siente ser parte del equipo titular Plateado Ateniense? –Ángela los mira detenidamente.

-Pues que puedo decir, con migo es mas que suficiente che, yo como Argentino, todos saben que somos los mejores del mundo… -dice Albiore sacando pecho.

Ángela solo parpadea.

-Te equivocas Andrómeda boy –interviene Dio- Lo mexicanos somos los mas salsa en este negocio, es mas te apuesto que en la Copa América les vamos a ganar.

-Ay no, ya van a empezar… -Dante suspira resignado.

-Boludo, sos un necio, ya te dije que los Argentos somos los mejores.

-Oigan, estamos hablando del Torneo de los Reinos que Hades y Saori… -pero Angela era ignorada.

En eso Aldebaran sin que fuera invitado va apareciendo.

-Pero están bien tarados, el Joga Bonito es el mejor, el PENTACAMPEON y… -pero el toro es interrumpido.

-¡Ja! Pero si México les dio tremenda revolcada, un 2-0 no se olvida –añade Dio maliciosamente- Mi querido Toro Carioca.

-¡Me disculpan pero me perdonan pero Argentina tiene a los mejores Teves y Messi son ejemplos!

-Oigan… -pero no hacen caso a Ángela.

-¡Claro que no, Guardado, Nery y Bravo son mejores!

-¡Robinho es mas que los suyos!

-Pero que necios son –aparece Mascara de la nada- El mejor es Italia, el actual campeón del Mundo, es mas el próximo año en la Euro copa va a ganar y seguirá siendo numero uno…

-Oigan ¿Qué hace Mascara aquí? ..U –pero todos se olvidan de Ángela.

-¡Ya te dije que Francia los dejo ganar! –aparece Camus de la nada.

Silencio sepulcral de Ángela, el resto de los caballeros de plata solo observan.

-¡En la Eurocopa Grecia volverá a ser campeón! –añade Milo quien entra al zafarrancho.

-¡En eso apoyo al alacrán, Grecia pateara el trasero de toda Europa! –añade Aioria quien también aparece de colado.

-¡Pero estamos hablando de la copa América! –Dio exclama- Y si vamos con esas, México es mejor que todos ustedes ¡VIVA MÈXICO CA…! (censurado por ser horario familiar)

-Ya quisieras, Argentina es mejor! –añade Albiore- ¡Aguante Argentina!

-¡Que Brasil!

-Oigan, sigo aquí… -pero Ángela era mas ignorada.

-Ya me hartaron -refunfuña Camus- ¡Francia es mejor, Ejecución de Aurora!

-¡Que Grecia, Aguja Escarlata!

-¡Relámpago de voltaje!

-¡Que México, El vuelo mortal de la Mosca!

-¡Joder Tíos, no se olviden de mi Madre Patria, España! –añade Shura quien recién llega.

-¡Digan lo que digan, Italia es su Papá! –añade Mascara maliciosamente.

Y asì comenzó otra pelea mas sobre fútbol. Ángela da un suspiro.

-Son unos vulgares –añade Afrodita quien ve desde lejos- Como dije, con esa actitud jamás brillaran en sociedad.

El caballero de los charales... digo peces se va de ahì...

Mientras que en el foro, se ve una nube de polvo y se oyen algunas que otras palabrotas e insultos.

-En fin, esto ha sido todo por hoy, recuerden, no dejen de sintonizarnos y no se pierdan el próximo partido que es el Olimpo contra los Caballeros de Plata ¿Quién ganará? –Ángela se agacha ya que un zapato volador pasa cerca de su cabeza- Los leo en la próxima en el partido Plateados vs. Olimpo y con la inigualable arbitraje de Yukako que le tocara estar en la cancha.

Sale Yukako a saludar a la camara cuando en eso igual esquiva pero ahora a Milo que sale volando.

**CONTINUARÀ…**

**NOTA FINAL: **Verán ustedes, no quise poner los capítulos ahorita debido a la copa América, ustedes saben, dos torneos no pueden estar al mismo tiempo xD jajaja Nah, hablando en serio lamento MUCHISISIMO este MEGA retraso, pero tuve algunos problemillas técnicos que bueno, eso lo explique en mi profile asi que ya saben donde encontrar mi excusa Jejejeje.

Y bueno, no puse el partido debido a que hare algunos cambios, asi que esperenlo Jejejeje. Ademas tenia que escribirlo ya que el fut esta a mil por la Copa America LG (VIVA MEXICOOOO) Tenia que hacerlo xDDD lo siento, en fin esa es mi razón. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo medio raro jajajaja. Pero es k aun no tengo completo el capitulo del partido, tengo como la mitad mas o menos y ya necesitaba actualizar jiji.

Bueno por el momento es todo, los leo en la próxima y prometo no abandonarlos Jejejeje...

"_**Si nosotros cuidamos de nuestro mundo, el mundo cuidara de nosotros."**_

_**-Live Earth**_

---


	8. Chapter 8

**CASCARITA**

**Por: A. M**

**AVISO: pues eso, AVISO LOL.**

4 aos, 4 largos y mugrientos aos han pasado desde que esta autora perezosa no ha actualizado, osea Por qu no? Desde el mundial Alemania 2006, ya hasta en 2 meses va a empezar el mundial de sudafrica 2010!! Y adems

-YA CALLATE! dijo Saori quien utilizaba sus clsicos vestidos de quinceaera de barriada- Me quitas pantalla, narrador intil!!

-Soy Mu! dijo el caballero de la primera casa, todo indignado.

-Ay bueno, es lo mismo dijo Saori quien al ver la cmara, se acomodo el vestido y sus cabellos morados- Bueno lectores, debo darles un super anuncio, este Fanfiction, en donde mis caballeros estn ganando el torneo va a continuar y..!!

En eso, Saori es empujada por Pose.

-Que no me digan Pose! dijo Julian malhumarado- Mis generales marinos son los mejores!!

En eso es empujado por Hades.

-Tus pescados marinos? Me disculpas pero ellos ya ni siquiera estn en la liga, mis espectros son los que van a patear traseros!

Se ve como cae Hades y aparece Artemisa y Apolo.

-Eso si que no! Nuestros guerreros van a ganar! dijo Artemisa- Mis angelitos son lo mas IN!

-Asi es, mis guerreros de la corona igual! aadi Abel.

En eso son empujados por Hilda.

-No! Mis guerreros de Asgard son ms poderosos VERDAD SIGFRIED!

A unos cuantos metros.

-Si mi princesa, lo que usted dice siempre es verdad! respondio el guerrero de Alpha.

-Lambiscn murmuro Phenril.

-Siempre es lo mismo Thor.

-Hilda princesa, hago lo que quieras Quieres agua? Yo te la traigo Una galleta? Yo te la horneo Quieres leche? Yo ordeo a la vaca! dijo Alberich de forma burlona.

-JAJAJAJAJA rieron el resto de los generales marinos. Mientras que Sigfried estaba todo rojo

-Me las van a pagar! murmur furioso el ojiazul.

Mientras tanto los dioses del Olimpo se seguan peleando (como era su reverenda costumbre) Eris por su parte solo observaba mientras se coma una manzana.

-Estos dioses, por eso jams brillaran en sociedad decia Afrodita todo apenado.

-Lo se, aveces son tan proles aario Thessy.

-Les encanta hacer teatritos dijo Oddy.

-Yo mejor ni digo nada -murmur Ikarus quien se cubria el rostro con su mano.

-RENUNCIO! dijo Mu todo refunfuoso- Yo no voy a ser el nuevo narrador.

-Yo puedo maestro? pregunt Kiki inocentemente.

-No! Tu a tu entrenamiento, quiero 200 vueltas por todo el campo! respondio Mu.

-T-T Aggh

-No deberas ser tan duro Mu dijo Camus- a los alumnos hay que tratarlos con delicadeza y dulzura.

-Habla en serio, Maestro Camus? pregunt Hyoga con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Callate Hyoga, no inerrumpas a tu maestro cuando habla Camus le da un golpe a Hyoga, asi dejndolo inconciente- Te deca Mu, debes tener tacto.

-Mira quien lo dice murmuro Milo.

-Ay, ya me aburri de ver como pelean estos mequetrefes de los dioses, siempre es lo mismo, voy a mi casa a ver las luchas Alguien viene? pregunt mscara.

El resto de los dorados sigui a Mscara y salieron de ah aun que el pobre de Shaka chicaba con cada muro que estaba enfrente

y tambin los generales, los guerreros de Asgard, los angeles y los espectros se fueron armar montn con los dorados.

en 2 das se jugara el siguiente partido.

Los intiles y buenos para nada de los Caballeros de Plata vs Los caballeros del Olimpo.

CONTINUAR.

**NOTA:** Angela is in da houseeeeeeeeee!


End file.
